Survivor: Keelhaul Key
by Champ 15
Summary: When 18 characters from the Nintendo Mario world compete for one million coins. They have to outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest to become the sole survivor! The season is over...check out Survivor: LavaLava Island May 9th.
1. Pizza Already?

_Hope you enjoy this first episode. I wrote it last year so sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar. I will post an episode every two weeks. Also please take my poll on my profile page. Thank you. _

**Episode 1**

For 39 Days, 18 Survivors from the Mushroom Kingdom are heading to Keelhaul Key and will have the chance to win one million coins. One by one they will be eliminated and at the end, only one will win! The eighteen people are Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, Bowser Jr., DK, Dixie Kong, Yoshi, Peaty Piranha, Birdo, Boo, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, and Noki. All are on a boat wondering which tribe they are going to be in.

"I hope I am with Wario," Waluigi Hoped.

"It wouldn't be fair for me to be separated with Mario." Luigi said.

Soon all of them reached Keelhaul key were Jeff was their waiting.

"Come on Survivor's!" Jeff yelled "Put on the yellow or the purple shirts on!"

All of them ran to the color they wanted and no one was really upset about the teams. (Yet)

"Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toadette, Toad, Noki, Peach, Rosalina, and Yoshi," Jeff said, "You will all be members of the Sunshine Tribe!"

"Bowser, Boo, Donkey Kong, Bowser Jr., Peaty Piranha, Dixie Kong, Wario, Waluigi, and Birdo," Jeff said again, "You will all be members of the Ember Tribe!"

Everyone started talking until Jeff started talking again, "Are you guys ready to head to camp?" Everyone said yes. "Here is a map and see you tomorrow for your next challenge."

Everyone headed off.

**Sunshine Tribe Day 1**

Toad and Daisy started setting up camp while everyone else went to get food.

"This is going to be fun!" Toad said.

"Fun?" asked Daisy, "No it won't be!"

"Then why are you on the show?"

"Because everyone else was doing it, and I want to outplay, outwit, and outlast everyone."

_Daisy: "I just want to win survivor, then get out of Keelhaul Key immediately!"_

Luigi and Noki went to find some coconuts. Noki couldn't get any but Luigi got twenty coconuts.

Luigi: "Noki is very weak. I don't think she will last far."

"Noki is much weaker then Toadette," Luigi told Mario later that day, "I think if when go to tribal council, we should get rid of Noki, then Toadette, and then Toad."

"Good idea!" Mario said.

Mario: "I hope that Luigi and I are in the final two. We better be in the final two."

**Ember Tribe Day 1**

Every set up camp except Birdo and Dixie Kong who were getting food and were upset about being in the Ember Tribe.

"I HATE this tribe!" Dixie Kong cried. "Why did I have to be in this tribe?"

"I don't Know" Birdo said. "Was it because of DK?"

"Maybe, I just hate being stuck with Bowser!"

Dixie: "If I had the chance, I might be in the Sunshine tribe right now."

Back at the camp Bowser Jr. and Waluigi were complaining.

"Why do we have to do all the work?" They asked.

"We are each doing are fair share." Donkey Kong said.

Waluigi: "DK picks favorites. For example, Dixie and Birdo are Dks friends and he doesn't care what they're doing."

**Sunshine Tribe Day 1**

The day was almost over and Toadette, Toad, and Peach were talking about Noki.

"I feel bad for the Noki," Toadette said, "No one likes her at all."

"Well," Peach said, "She is the only one I would vote out."

"Peach is right." Toad said.

"She is probably not that bad!" Toadette shouted.

Toadette: "Everyone thinks Noki is weak and…. I don't know…. Anyway, no one is giving her a chance."

"I'm going to bed," Peach said, "Good night."

**Ember Tribe Day 2**

Bowser Jr. was the first one to get up and made breakfast without complaining.

Bowser Jr.: "I love surviving out here and I don't plan to complain about anything."

Soon everyone else got up.

"Thanks for the Eggs Junior!" Bowser cheered.

"They were great!" Boo said.

Boo: "I thought Bowser Jr. was lazy, but now I think Dixie is the laziest."

Dixie Kong didn't eat she was too sad. Wario and Waluigi started talking about Dixie.

"She always feels sorry for herself! She's got to go." Wario said.

"I agree, but we should head to the reward challenge." Waluigi agreed.

**Reward Challenge**

Everyone headed to the front of Keelhaul Key. "Hello everyone," Jeff said. "Welcome to your first reward challenge! Who is excited?" Everyone but Noki and Dixie Kong raised their hands.

"Today," Jeff said, "For your challenge every team member will swim to your raft and paddle it in. The winning team will get a fishing pole and a pizza from Little Ceasers!"

Everyone was excited. "And the winning team," Jeff continued, "Will have to send someone from the losing team to exile Island! Everyone get ready,"

Everyone was ready was ready to swim, "Get set, Go!"

Yoshi, Toadette, and Peaty Piranha took a big lead. Boo and Daisy right behind. Bowser and Wario were really slow swimmers. Yoshi and Peaty got on their raft quickly.

"Don't forget you must wait for everyone!" Jeff yelled. Toadette got ¾ of the way when she stopped to catch her breath. Soon everyone was on but Bowser and Wario for the Embers, and everyone was on but Toadette and Noki for the Sunshines. Toadette decided to turn back and help Noki. Toadette pushed her to the raft and Peach pulled her on. Wario soon got on the raft. Toadette swam as fast as she could and got on the raft.

"Sunshines are paddling back." Jeff announced

Bowser got on the raft.

"Embers are paddling back!" Jeff announced

Soon the Embers took the lead…

"Ember's in the lead!" Jeff screamed.

And then, all a sudden, Dixie Kong tripped and fell into the water.

The Sunshines paddled fast and reached the finish line.

"Sunshines win the reward!" Jeff yelled.

The Sunshines were excited to win and get Pizza. (Especially Luigi, Yoshi, and Mario)

Luigi: "We get pizza! Yippee!"

Toadette: "Pizza on day two, that rocks."

"Sunshines, who from the Ember tribe do you guys, wish to send to Exile Island?"

The Sunshines talked for a minute and then Luigi said, "Dixie Kong!"

Dixie was happy to get away from the Embers.

"Here's a map Dixie and have Fun!"

"Don't worry I will." Dixie said.

Daisy: "Pizza already? Sweet! I was hoping for matches or swim gear though."

**Exile Island Day 2**

Dixie got to Exiled Island where she saw two jars. One said "Change the game" and one said "Hidden Idol"

_I will pick "Change the Game"_ Dixie thought and opened the jar, took a piece of paper out and read it.

**Give this to Jeff to cast two votes once you're at Tribal Council. **

"Great." Dixie screamed.

Dixie: "Right now I plan to get rid of Bowser so two votes means he will get two votes at tribal council the first time we go there."

**Sunshine Tribe Day 2**

"Dinner Time," Toadette yelled.

Everyone ran to the pizza box to get a slice of pizza. Yoshi ran and took two pieces, and Mario took three. Everyone else took one piece.

Yoshi: "I couldn't help it! I was so hungry! Really Hungry."

"Hey Toadette!" someone called. She turned around and saw Noki.

"Thanks for helping me at the challenge," she said, "I am not a good swimmer so thanks!"

"Anytime," Toadette responded. She didn't want to see Noki go home. She seemed so nice, but she knew she was going to be voted out first.

Noki: "Hopefully our tribe will win immunity so I am not the first one gone!"

**Ember Tribe Day 2**

"We Suck!" Boo screamed.

Boo: "It's true that we suck. We suck at challenges and surviving out here! It's because of Dixie."

Birdo couldn't stand Boo's temper. He was so annoying! He would scare everyone at night.

"I don't know about you," she said to Peaty Piranha, "but Boo is too annoying!"

"I agree!" Peaty said.

Peaty: "The only person that he might not annoy is Bowser."

Bowser Jr. was trying to tell Boo to shut up but it didn't work.

"Get rid of him!" Bowser Jr. screamed after he decided to stop asking Boo to Shut Up!

**Exile Island Day 3**

Dixie enjoyed Exile Island. She was so happy she didn't have to deal with people saying how she sucks and stinks. Dixie was making breakfast for herself. She had a banana sandwich with a coconut. Soon she headed back to the immunity challenge spot.

Dixie: "Hopefully, our team will win."

**Sunshine Day 3**

"I think we will win the immunity challenge!" Peach told Daisy that morning.

"I agree," Daisy agreed.

Daisy: "It's are first immunity challenge and I am so excited."

**Ember Day 3**

"The Sunshine tribe's sun will be destroyed!" Bowser screamed.

"What?" Birdo wondered.

"We will win this!"

Bowser: "Birdo I don't think fits in this tribe. After Dixie's gone, she will be next."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Hurry Up you guys!" Mark screamed. "How were the first three days here so far?"

All the Sunshine Members said, "Great." All the Ember members said, "Fine," or "annoyed."

Jeff started talking, "Let's bring back Dixie Kong from Exiled Island."

Dixie Kong came running down. She had her ticket in her pocket and looked dirty than anyone else on Keelhaul Key.

"Today's challenge is finding a red skull gem in the village area. Whoever finds it first will win immunity." Jeff showed everyone the coconut crown with a skull on it. "This is the crown of Immunity. Whatever tribe has this is safe from tribal council. Are you guys ready?"

Everyone said yes. "GO!"

Everyone split up looking for the skull gem. Peaty and Luigi climbed trees, Noki and Bowser lifted rocks, Toadette and Dixie ran in buildings, and everyone else was all over the place.

Five minutes of the competition and there was no luck. Soon everyone was on one side of the village, except Noki who instead looked at the rocks on the other side. Soon she lifted up a rock and found the skull gem.

"Sunshine wins immunity!" Jeff screamed. Everyone ran to Noki and all were cheering her on. Noki felt really happy about herself.

"Sorry Embers but you're getting a date with me to tribal council. Dixie, you may use your two vote ticket tonight."

"I sure am," cried Dixie.

Wario: "I wish I was sent to exile island."

**Embers Day 3**

"Dixie has two votes!" said Waluigi. "Convince everyone to vote her off."

"We will get are way," said Wario. "You convince Bowser and Bowser Jr. will listen to him!"

Waluigi: "I think out of me DK, Wario, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Boo, Bowser will be voted out by one vote. And that one vote will be Dixie's extra vote.

Meanwhile, Peaty Piranha, Dixie Kong and Birdo were chatting.

"Boo's got to go." Peaty said.

"I agree." Dixie said.

Dixie: "I have changed my mind; Boo is going home, hopefully."

"Good thing you have two votes!" Peaty cheered.

**  
Tribal Council**

The nine members of the Ember tribe headed to the tribal council where Jeff was sitting there waiting.

"Grab a torch everyone," he said, "Put it over the fire."

Everyone did so, "Your torch represents Life, when you torch light is gone, so are you."

Everyone looked worried. (Except Wario and DK)

"Dixie Kong, do you think the two votes you get tonight will affect this competition?"

"Yes," she said, "I think so."

"Do you think so Wario?" Jeff asked.

"No," Wario said, "I don't think two votes will matter since no one cares about her!"

"Me?!?" said Dixie, "You are the ugliest person I know! You shouldn't have been her in the first place!"

"Shut up!" Waluigi screamed.

Dixie went silent. She was about to cry but hold it in.

"Boo, do you get along with everyone?"

"I think so," Boo said. "I mean no one's said anything!"

_That is a Lie!_ Bowser Jr. thought to himself.

Birdo, do you have any people in this tribe you can trust for this whole game?"

"Even if you have an alliance with someone, you can't trust them!" Birdo said.

Jeff looked shocked. He took a deep breath then started talking again, "Well," Jeff said, "It's time to vote, Bowser, you're first."

_Who's Vote: Why? (Who the person voted for)_

Birdo: "I hate people like you!" (Boo)

Waluigi: "You're annoying, terrible and weak!" (Dixie Kong)

Bowser: "You feel sorry for yourself, you complain, and your weak! (Dixie Kong)

Peaty: "YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON IN THE WORLD!" (Boo)

Jeff went to go get the votes.

"If you have the immunity idol, this is the time to play it." No one spoke. "Once I read the votes, the person with the most votes will be asked to leave immediately."

Jeff started reading the votes.

"First vote Dixie Kong" Dixie wasn't surprised.

"Dixie Kong, two votes Dixie" Dixie still didn't look surprised.

"Boo." Boo was shocked.

"Boo. Two votes Dixie and Boo" Boo and Dixie glared at each other.

"Birdo," Birdo looked surprised.

"Boo, three votes boo, two Dixie, One Birdo!" Birdo wasn't worried anymore.

"Boo four votes boo!" Boo looked nervous!

"The first person to leave survivor is…

Boo. Five votes, that's enough. Hand me your torch"

Boo was upset, surprised and mad, but did what he said.

"Boo," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken," Boo's Torch went out. Boo left.

Bowser was furious, Wario was furious, Waluigi was furious.

"One person has gone, Seventeen People are left, head back to camp everyone!"

Everyone left and headed back to camp.

Boo: "I don't get why I was the first one voted out but that's life. I HATE YOU EMBER TRIBE!"

Votes (**Bold** Means not shown in the Episode!)

Boo: _Dixie Kong, Dixie Kong, Peaty Piranha, Birdo, Bowser Jr._

Dixie Kong: _**Bowser,**__ Wario, __**Waluigi,**__ Boo_

Birdo: _Donkey Kong_


	2. His Hands looked Sweaty

_Episode Two is up. I changed my mind and decided that I'm going to post every week on a Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Hope you guys enjoyed this episode._

Episode 2

_Previously on Survivor, 18 People entered the world of Survivor_

_The 18 People were divided into two tribes Ember's and Sunshine's._

_Luigi and Mario were already planning the game ahead of them._

_The Sunshine's one for both Reward and Immunity._

_A few Embers tribe members wanted Dixie Gone._

_However Dixie had two votes due to visiting Exile Island._

_In the End Boo was voted out making him the first person out._

_Seventeen are left, who will leave tonight?_

**Ember Tribe Day 3**

The Ember Tribe was heading back to tribal council. Bowser and Wario were mad.

_Wario: "I am so angry Boo was voted out!"_

_Bowser: "I CAN'T BELIEVE BOWSER JR. VOTED FOR BOO!"_

"I'm dividing this tribe tomorrow!" Wario yelled. "Peaty, and Birdo, and even Bowser Jr. like that girl."

"We need Dixie gone, and then Birdo, then Peaty, and my son will have to go after that!" Bowser said.

"DK needs to be on our side, if he joins the other group, will be done for!"

"I'll talk to him!"

**Sunshine Tribe Day 4**

Daisy and Mario were chatting while eating breakfast.

"All the girls but you have to leave," Mario said.

"Why?" Daisy wondered.  
"Girls aren't as strong as guys if you figured that out. However, Toadette, Toad, Peach, and Noki are making an alliance. We need to break that before it gets too late."

_Mario: "My strategy is to get rid of the Toads and then the girls."_

Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Noki were also talking. "I think that I am going to trick Mario Luigi into making an alliance with us if we ever lose an immunity challenge." Toad said, "Everyone is going to vote out Noki right," everyone nodded, "However if we lose, I am going to convince Mario and Luigi to vote Toadette out so that we can actually vote out Mario!"

_Toad: "Hopefully, my strategy will work."_

**Ember Tribe Day 4**

"Today," Wario announced, "We are dividing this tribe into two groups! Dixie, Peaty, Birdo, and Bowser Jr. is one, and everyone else is another!"  
"WHY DO YOU GUYS GET DK!" Dixie screamed.

"That's bull!" Peaty yelled.

"I'm not joining ANY team!" DK yelled. "You guys don't care about each other but only yourselves!" And after that, he left.

_DK: "Hopefully, I am the only person in my tribe to make the merge."_

The two teams got their stuff and separated in their camp site becoming enemies. Afterword's they all left without talking to anyone to the next challenge.

**Reward Challenge Day 4**

"Come on in you guys!" Jeff yelled.

The sunshine members came running in! The Embers right behind.

"Sunshine, take a look at the new Ember tribe, Boo was voted out at Tribal Council!"

Mario was upset; (Since he was hoping for Bowser to be gone) however Luigi and Toadette were happy to hear that.

"Are you guys ready for your reward challenge?" Jeff asked.

Everyone cheered.

"Ok," Jeff continued, "For your challenge, three people have to compete for this challenge; Sunshine's pick three people who are lucky."

The Sunshine tribe picked Daisy, Toad, and Rosalina.

"What about you Embers?"

The Embers took a while but at the end, the Embers picked Birdo, DK, and Bowser Jr.

"O.K the six of you please come to this platform. The platform was containing seven switches, all of them being a color of the rainbow.

"For today's challenge, one person at a time will press a switch, if you press the unlucky switch, you will either get chased by a chain chomp, squished by a thowmp, or attack by a bomb-on! The last person remaining wins for the team, you guys are playing for one hundred matches."

Both teams were happy to hear that they could win fire. Bowser didn't care because he can make fire.

"Let's begin," Jeff said, "Daisy's up first."

Daisy picked the red switch, nothing happened.

"Bowser, you are next."

Bowser Picked Green, Nothing happened.

"Toad, it's your Turn!"

Toad picked the blue. It was silent until a chain chomp ran after him!  
"Help Me!"Toad screams, as he ran back to his campsite.

"Toad is out!" Jeff said. All the switches but blue were glowing.

"DK's turn!"

DK picked the purple, nothing happened.

"Rosalina's Turn!"

Rosalina picked red, nothing happened.

"Birdo!"

Birdo picked Indigo, nothing happened.

"Daisy!"  
Daisy picked green, nothing happened.

"Bowser Jr.!"

Bowser Jr. picked orange, nothing happened, wait! A thwomp landed on him!

"Bowser Jr.'s out! DK, it's your turn." The orange wasn't glowing anymore.

DK picked Indigo; a Bomb came and chased him as well.

"Dk's out! Birdo, Rosalina, and Daisy are left. Rosalina's turn!"

Rosalina had a tough time (Red, Yellow, Green, or Purple) she picked Purple, nothing happened.

"Birdo!"

Birdo picked red, Nothing happened.

"Daisy's turn!"

Daisy picked yellow; she knew she shouldn't of because a chain chomp chased her as well.

"Daisy's out, Rosalina and Birdo, pick one right now!"  
Rosalina picked red, Birdo picked Green.

And then…

A thwomp landed on Birdo!  
"The Sunshine Tribe wins Reward!" Jeff yelled as Rosalina ran to get the reward. Right then the thwomps disappeared, and Toad, DK, and Daisy were back.

_Rosalina: "I finally won for my team, it makes me stronger in a way too! Maybe too strong."_

"Sunshine's, who do you, wish to send to Exile Island?"

It wasn't hard to decide and Daisy announced, "Dixie Kong!"

Dixie got angry, "Why is it always me?" she asked.

"Here's a map, good luck!" Jeff finished.

"See yah guys!" Dixie screamed.

**Sunshine Tribe Day 4**

"Finally fire!" Luigi screamed as he started to gather wood.

Peach and Daisy were talking by the beach as they did laundry.

"I think Noki's got to go!" Daisy said.

"I don't know," Peach commented, "Maybe we should get Mario and Luigi Out!"

Daisy looked shocked, "Why!"

"Actually, maybe I shouldn't say that, forget that I said that O.K?"

Daisy took a minute and said, "fine."

_Daisy: "Of course I am telling Mario and Luigi she said that!_

**Ember Tribe Day 4**

Peaty, Bowser Jr., and Birdo decided to take a walk down to pirate's grotto.

"Are team sucks!" Peaty said. Everyone agreed.

"DK is going to end up changing this game!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I will talk to him when we lose!" Birdo said.

"Hopefully not," Peaty said.

_Peaty: "Are tribe needs this win, not want, need!"_

**Exile Island Day 4**

Dixie Kong was finally at Exile Island. This time the jars were different. One said carrots, and one said immunity idol!

"Hmm," Dixie said "Probably it's time for the idol clue."

"_The Hidden Immunity Idol is in Exile Island and this helpful hint will help you if you do the following:_

_Find the Stick, the Unique Tree, and The Boat._

_In the Middle of the 3 contains the idol you wish to have!"_

_Dixie: "Hopefully, I will find it!"_

**Ember Tribe Day 4**

Birdo and DK were chatting!  
"Please join our side!" Birdo yelled.

"You know what? I will." DK answered.

"Thank you so much?"

_DK: "I said I will join their side because that could possibly get me jury votes if I make it to the end. But right now, I am voting for Birdo till she is out. That's my strategy._

Waluigi and Wario were spying on them at that time.

"You know what bro?" Waluigi asked.

"What?" Wario wondered.

"We could be out voted now!"

"Don't worry! We'll find a way for him to join our side."

_Wario: I told Bowser I'll find a way to get him on our side, and I will. It might take a while. Maybe 30 days._

**Exile Island Day 4**

"O.K!" Dixie said to herself. She found the stick, which was on the sand. The area she was at was about 75% sand, with very few trees.

"Now I have to find the Boat and the Unique Tree, or I could just dig!"

Dixie: "Maybe I'll find it if I dig faster than ever."

**Sunshine Tribe Day 4**

Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Rosalina were chatting.

"Are you Serious?" Mario asked, "She wanted to get rid of me?"

_Mario: "People want to get rid of Me? I don't think so."_

"Yes," Daisy said, "And Luigi to!"

Luigi looked shock, "We should get rid of Peach!"

_Luigi: "Don't EVER, backstab me Peach. Or else you're gone._

Everyone Nodded. They were all ready to get rid of Peach first. After their chat, they went to bed.

**Ember Tribe Day 5**

"We are going to lose!" Wario said to Waluigi.

"Dixie will be gone first!" Bowser said.

Peaty and DK were chatting in the forest.

"If we lose immunity Bowser's going to go home!" Peaty said.

"I agree!" DK said.

_DK: "No way would I be voting for Bowser. I'm only voting for Birdo."_

**Immunity Challenge  
**The Embers came to the Immunity challenge split up into two lines. The Sunshines came all together.

"Come on in you guys!" Jeff yelled, "Now, let's bring back Dixie returning from Exile Island!"

Dixie was all covered in sand.

"Welcome to your second immunity challenge. First things first, Yoshi, may I have back the immunity please?"

Yoshi gave him the crown of immunity.

"For this challenge," Jeff said, "A member of the sunshine's will sit out randomly picked by me. I pick Toadette. Everyone else will divide into groups of two. The first group will carry ten barrels to this lever, the second group will put the barrels on a lever lifting two more people up to a rope and climb it and the final group will then run from the beginning of the course and ring the bell as well. O.K?"

Everyone agreed and split up. Bowser, Wario, Mario, and Yoshi are carrying the barrels. Toad, Luigi, Waluigi, and Birdo are placing the barrels on the lever. Daisy, Rosalina, Dixie Kong, and Peaty Piranha are climbing, and Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, Peach, and Noki are running.

"Ready?" Jeff said, "Go!"

Mario and Bowser got a good start. Yoshi and Wario were lacking behind.

Soon the Embers had six barrel and The Sunshines had seven.

Wario and Yoshi were now getting faster, and Mario and Bowser were getting slower.

Soon the sunshine's finished and Toad and Luigi started moving the barrels on one side of the lever.

Soon Waluigi and Birdo were doing the same thing.

Toad and Luigi finished first but Waluigi and Birdo were catching up.

Daisy and Rosalina started climbing that rope.

"You need both people up there to ring the bell!" Jeff yelled.

Dixie and Peaty zoomed up that rope until Dixie fell.

"Come On!" Peaty yelled as Daisy and Rosalina rang that bell.

Peach and Noki started running! Peaty and Dixie got up their fast again and rang the bell.

Bowser Jr. and Donkey Kong started running. Soon both teams were climbing the rope.

Noki was in the lead, Bowser Jr. was right behind, then Peach, then DK.

They were going so fast. Two People were up there, until one of them fell and one bell rang!  
"Ember's win Immunity!" Jeff yelled.

The Ember tribe was so happy to finally win a challenge.

"Here you go," Jeff said and gave the Crown to D.K.

"Sunshine tribe, after five days, someone's going home! Grab your stuff and head back to camp!"

_Mario: "Someone's going home, and it's going to be Peach._

**Sunshine Tribe Day 5**

Two groups split up right away. Group one was Toad, Toadette, Peach, and Noki. Group two was everyone else.

"Mario," Toadette said, "It has to be!"  
"I'm fine with that!" Peach said, "But how are we going to win this vote."

"Don't worry," said Toad, "I have a plan."

_Toad: "I plan to persuade Mario and Luigi to vote for Toadette. Then it will be 2 votes Toadette, 3 votes whoever their voting for and I think it's Peach or Noki. And 4 votes Mario!"_

Group two was in their campsite talking.

"We said it before," Yoshi said, "Peach."

_Yoshi: "I think Peach should switch sides, I didn't plan to vote her off this soon."_

Everyone nodded and went off, except Mario and Luigi. Toad ran up and talked to Mario and Luigi.

"TOADETTE IS LIKE THE DEVIL!" Toad screamed. "I WANT HER GONE NOW!

Mario and Luigi looked shocked, "Her," Mario asked, "Your true friend?"  
"Yup!" Toad said, "Please vote with me?"  
Mario and Luigi chatted quietly and said, "O.K."

_Luigi: "Toad seems pretty angry. However, his hands looked sweaty._

Peach and Daisy were talking as well.

"Peach," Daisy said, "If you don't vote for Noki, the whole tribes going to vote you out. You're the next to go unless if you vote for Noki, then I will convince the others to vote her out!"  
Peach looked shock, she didn't want to be the first from her tribe to go home. "Oh fine!" She finished.

_Peach: "Pray to god that their not tricking me. I don't want to go home."_

**Tribal Council**

The nine members of the Sunshine tribe headed to the tribal council where Jeff was sitting there waiting.

"Grab a torch everyone," he said, "Put it over the fire."

Everyone did so, "Your torch represents Life, when you torch light is gone, so are you."

A few of them gasped.

"Toadette," Jeff said, "Do you think that you're the strongest or the weakest ones here?"  
Toadette looked down then answered, "I think I could be one of the weakest ones here!"

"Mario, do you agree?"

"There are many more people weaker then Toadette," Mario said.

"Like who?"

"Noki and Peach," Mario said.

Noki didn't look surprised. Peach did however. She was angry!

"Me?" said Peach, "I am way stronger than many other people here!"  
"Like who?" Jeff asked.

"People like Noki, Toadette, Mario, and even Luigi!" Peach screamed.

It went silent for a minute or two, and then Jeff started talking again.

"Toad," he said, "Do you think there are some people that are driving you crazy?"  
Toad was silent for a minute. Mario and Luigi stared at him and then said, "Toadette!"

Toadette looked angry at Toad, and then stopped for a minute, then realized he was lying, and then looked normal again.

"Time to vote," Jeff said, "Rosalina, you're up."

Peach: "I had no choice, I'm sorry, but it's the only way I can stay in this competition!" (Noki)

Toad: "Payback time JERK!" (Mario)

Luigi: "The Devil doesn't even exist in this tribe." (???)

Noki: "Toad said his plans work, it better work." (Mario)

Soon everyone voted. "I will go tally the votes!" Jeff said as he went to go get the jar.

When Jeff came back he said, "If anyone one has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now is the time to do so!"

No one spoke.

"Once the votes are read, the person with the highest votes will be asked to leave immediately."

Jeff started reading the votes.

"First vote, Noki!" Noki knew that moment she would be going home.

"Second vote, Mario," Mario didn't look surprised.

"Third vote, Mario, Two votes Mario, one vote Noki."

"The next vote is, Mario, Three votes Mario, one vote Noki!"

"Next vote…

Toad!" Toad was surprised.

"The Next vote, Toad. Two votes Toad, Three votes Mario, one vote Noki!" Toadette looked upset, Noki looked surprised, and Peach looked upset as well.

"The next votes Toad!" Toad was angry, his plan wasn't working.

"Toad, Four votes Toad, Three votes Mario, One vote Noki, and One vote left."

"The second person to leave Survivor: Keelhaul key…  
Toad, five votes that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Toadette got teary eyed, Noki looked shocked, and Mario and Luigi were laughing.

"Toad," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken!" And with that Toad's flame was gone.

"Off you go!"  
Toad without saying anything walked away out into nowhere. (Just like Boo)

"Well," Jeff said, "Huge blindside. No one knew that was coming. I wonder if your tribe is falling apart? Grab your stuff and head back to camp!"

The eight people remaining in that tribe headed back to camp.

_Toad: "It was all because I asked Mario and Luigi to vote for Toadette. It would be odd if it was for another reason. I guess my plans don't work all the time. Good luck Toadette. "_

_Votes:_

_Noki: Peach_

_Mario: Toad, Toadette, Noki_

_Toad: Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Daisy, Yoshi_


	3. THEY’RE SINKING!

Episode 3

_Previously on Survivor,_

_The Ember Tribe divided into two smaller tribes._

_At Sunshine, Peach wanted the Mario Brothers gone, and Daisy didn't like that idea. She thought Noki should go._

_The Sunshine Tribe won the Reward, but the Ember tribe one immunity._

_Mario wanted Peach gone because she put a target on him._

_Toad didn't want that to happen so he tried to convince the Mario Bros. to vote out Toadette. However, his plan back fired and he was voted out instead. 16 are left, who will be voted out next?_

**Sunshine Tribe Night 5**

The 8 remaining Sunshine members headed back to bed and everyone went to bed right away except Mario and Rosalina.

"I can't believe Toad was so stupid," Rosalina said, "I think we now outnumbered the Toad, Toadette, Peach, and Noki alliance."

"I agree 100%." Mario said and with that, they went to bed.

**Ember Tribe Day 6**

Dixie was the first to wake up. She checked her pocket to make sure she had THE HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOL. Yes, she found it the HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOL!

_Dixie: "It took me a while, but I found it."_

It was a black skull gem with shell eyes on it. No one knew she had found it, but planned to show someone.

_Dixie: "I'll probably show it to Birdo, however, maybe I could get far if I tell Waluigi about it!"_

Waluigi and Wario got up and started working on breakfast.

"We need to win the next reward challenge." Wario told Waluigi.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if it was a built in pool?" Waluigi asked.

"Impossible," Wario sneered.

_Waluigi: "I know Wario's my brother, but he can be on the negative side sometimes."_

Birdo got up and decided to check what was in Tree Mail. Tree Mail was a crystal Mailbox that would tell everyone some information about their next challenge. Inside, there was a letter that said:

"_Pick your best Bowler and your best Goalie, and get a good score for an awesome reward."_

**Sunshine Tribe Day 6**

Luigi was reading the same thing to his tribe.

"Who is doing what?" Mario asked.

"I am a good bowler." Yoshi announced.

"I won the best goalie of the year award!" Daisy yelled.

"I like that decision." Mario said.

_Mario: "We better win… no were going to win."_

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in you guys." Jeff yelled.

The Ember tribe came in, followed by the Sunshine tribe.

"Ember Tribe take a new look at the Sunshine Tribe," Jeff said, "Toad voted out at the last tribal council."

All of the Ember Tribe looked shocked.

"Before this challenge," Jeff said, "You had to pick your best bowler and goalie. The two people you picked are the only ones playing in this challenge. Your tribe's bowler will try to hit 5 huge pins with a big beach ball. You have 20 beach balls you can use. Your best goalie will try to block the beach ball before it hits the pins. The goalie will be only aloud to move in a certain area and if you go out of that area, you're disqualified. Want to know what you're playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"You guys must be bored at camp, so you will earn A Bowling Lane and 3 bowling balls."

Everyone cheered.

"Let's get started."

Yoshi and Bowser were bowling while Daisy and Birdo were the goalies.

"Survivor's ready? GO!"

Yoshi got a pin right way due to him using two beach balls at once. Daisy blocked all three balls Yoshi threw at her. Yoshi got another pin, and then Bowser got one. Then Bowser got two. Then yoshi got three total. Then Bowser threw one really hard. So hard, that it flew Daisy out of the area.

"Daisy got her team disqualified." Jeff said, "EMBER"S WIN A BOWLING LANE!"

The Ember tribe cheered! The Sunshine tribe felt bad that they lost, especially Daisy.

"Ember Tribe," Jeff said, "Pick one person from the other tribe to sent to Exile Island."

Without chatting they said, "Toadette."

Toadette took the map, waved good-bye, and headed off.

_Toadette: "Maybe I can find the Hidden Immunity Idol."_

Everyone headed back to camp.

**Ember Tribe Day 6**

The Ember tribe ran to their camp and waiting for them was their Bowling Lane.

"YIPEE!" Bowser Jr. cried.

_Bowser Jr.: "This is awesome. I hope to challenge my dad at a game, even though he'll win._

Everyone was bowling and having a great time, except Birdo, who was building a fire to cook Piranha Soup.

_Birdo: "You're not a real survivor if you play bowling at camp. Once their all gone, I'm burning up that Alley!"_

**Exile Island Day 6**

Toadette got to Exile Island and saw to Jars. She knew she had to pick one. Either A secret, or Hidden Immunity Idol.

Toadette thought hard about which one to choose and ended up choosing a secret.

"_A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at camp once theirs a merge."_

_Toadette: "I now have a little more info about that idol."_

**Sunshine Tribe Day 6  
**Rosalina and Mario were arguing about who was going to cook dinner.

"You did it yesterday!" Mario yelled.

"You do it every day!" Rosalina complained.

Rosalina punched Mario and he just ran away. Rosalina cooked dinner.

_Rosalina: "It's true; he always cooks dinner, except I cooked it yesterday."_

**Exile Island Night 6**

Toadette was making a fire and was DYING to come back.

_Toadette: "I've got 32 more days out here and I have to find that idol once we merge. I hope I make it that far, at least to the jury."_

**Ember Tribe Day 7**

"Attention!" Bowser yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"It would suck if one of us had to go home after 7 days, so don't lose people!"

The whole tribe felt more confident and they all cheered.

**Sunshine Tribe Day 7**

Rosalina and Mario weren't being so positive but everyone else was positive of winning today's immunity challenge.

_Peach: "Hopefully, Mario and Rosalina do well in today's challenge. If we lose, one of them will probably go home."_

**Immunity Challenge**

The Ember and Sunshine Tribe came to the location of the next immunity challenge. Soon, they all saw four boats with four water buckets in each of them.

"Now," Jeff said, "Let's bring in Toadette returning from Exile Island."

She came in. She wasn't dirty at all compared to when Dixie came back.

"Before we start," Jeff said, "I'll need the immunity back Wario," Wario handed him the crown of immunity. Jeff put it on a stool. "Immunity is back up for grabs for your challenge; your tribes will be divided into groups of four. The two groups in your tribe will be in a canoe, trying to swamp the other team's canoes. Last one standing wins immunity. Let's get started."

-

Boat 1 includes Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, and Toadette

Boat 2 includes Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, and Noki

Boat 3 includes Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, and DK

Boat 4 includes Peaty, Birdo, Dixie, and Bowser Jr.

-

"Survivor's Ready," Jeff yelled, "Go!"

Everyone from the Ember Tribe went for boat two, while the Sunshine Tribe tried to get boat three.

Boat one and four barley had any water.

"COME ON!" Daisy shouted.

"GO, GO, GO!" Bowser yelled.

Boat two was now full and the people in boat four went after boat one.

"WE MUST WIN IMMUNITY!" Peaty yelled.

"WERE NOT GOING TO LOSE AGAINST JERKS," Rosalina screamed.

Soon boat three was halfway full and boat two was about to get swamped.

"OH NO!" Peach panicked.

"THEY'RE SINKING!" Bowser cried.

Boat two sunk.

"Boat two, come back and have a seat." Jeff said.

Now all of the Ember Tribe was going after boat one.

DK and Wario were going faster, and Rosalina was slowing down. Boat three was about to be swamped.

"We've got it." Luigi said.

"Why us," Wario asked.

Boat three sunk.

The people from the sunshine tribe and on the boat cheered, however, their boat started sinking.

"Mama-Mia," Mario cried.

Boat one sunk.

"THE EMBER TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY," Jeff cried.

The Ember Tribe cheered. They were happy to win their second immunity in a row.

"Sunshine Tribe," Jeff said, "There's nothing I can do about you losing. See you at Tribal Tonight. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

_Mario: "I can't believe we lost, but Rosalina deserves to go home, because she's mean."_

**Sunshine Tribe Day 7**

It was raining out at the sunshine camp. Rosalina and Mario weren't talking. Daisy wanted to make sure her tribe wasn't negative and made a lecture:  
"I've Been thinking and after tonight, are tribe needs to be focused. And my opinion is that we don't vote out the person you think should go home. Thank you!"

Mario knew he was voting Rosalina out of this game.

_Mario: I'm still surprised Rosalina hit me, but she's going home because of that."_

Rosalina knew she was voting Mario out of this game.

_Rosalina:"I liked Mario until yesterday. He was being a jerk and a baby."_

Noki and Toadette were talking away from camp."Mario's voting for Rosalina because he's mad at her," Toadette said, "He's pathetic, he's going home tonight."

"I agree," Noki said, "But we need Peach and Daisy on our side. After we get rid of Mario, the Girls will have a ton of power against the guys."

_Noki: "If Mario does go home, then we just vote out Luigi and Yoshi after that."_

Toadette went to talk to Peach and Daisy who were around the campfire.

"I don't know," Peach said, "I already got threatened by him, at least that's what Daisy said."

"Will think about it," Daisy said, "It's a good idea though."

_Daisy: "I don't know what I'm doing tonight, but whoever I chose. They deserve being voted out._

**Tribal Council**

8 Torches and 8 People were head to tribal council. (They 8 people were carrying the 8 torches)

Tribal council was still a very quiet and dark place.

"Hello," Jeff said.

Everyone said hello.

"Luigi, what is one word that describes survivor?"

"Fun," Luigi said.

"What's so fun about it Luigi?"

Luigi thought and said, "I like working with many different people and making alliance, and also, I like voting people out."

"Noki, you got one vote last time. Were you surprised about that?"

"To be honest," Noki said, "I'm surprised I'm still here. I thought I would be gone right away."

"Mario same question."

Mario took a deep breath and said, "No, however, I know I'm going to win this competition because I know my alliance is a bigger group then the other alliances, so I won't be surprised if I get a ton of votes overall."

Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Rosalina, what's your vote based on tonight."

"My vote," Rosalina said, "Is based on who's a threat, and is weak in some way."

"Okay," Jeff said, "Time to vote, Yoshi your up."

Votes:

Yoshi: You are mean and that's why you're getting my vote, however, your right. Mario is weak and selfish. (Rosalina)

Noki: "Every tribal council, you're getting my vote." (Mario)

Mario: "You're a threat, and you should punch a bag instead of me, and that's why you're going home. Bye!

Rosalina: "You should have been gone before Toad." (Mario)

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said.

When he came back he said, "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one spoke.

"Very well," he said, "Once I read the votes, the decision is final, and the person with the highest votes will be asked to leave immediately. I will read the votes.

"First vote Rosalina," Rosalina glared at Mario.

"Second vote Mario," Mario glared at Rosalina.

"Mario, two votes Mario," Mario didn't feel nervous.

"Next vote, Rosalina." She was shocked.

"Mario three Mario, two Rosalina." Luigi crossed his fingers."

"Rosalina, we are now tied."

"Rosalina, four votes Rosalina, three Mario, one vote left."

Rosalina grabbed her stuff.

"The third person to leave Survivor Keelhaul Key…

Rosalina, five votes is enough, please hand me your torch."

Rosalina handed Jeff her torch.

"Rosalina," Jeff said, "The Tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Rosalina's torch.

"Rock on!" Rosalina said and she left.

"Well good luck tomorrow, grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The seven remaining Sunshine Member's headed back to camp.

Rosalina: "I hoped to get farther, but if I wasn't so nasty to Mario, I might of stayed in the game. At least no boys will mess with me."

Votes:

Rosalina: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi

Mario: Toadette, Noki, Rosalina


	4. Like a Pot of Gold

Hope you enjoy this Episode. Also thank you for all of the great reviews.

Episode 4

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Dixie has the hidden immunity idol._

_At the reward challenge, the Ember Tribe won a bowling lane and Toadette was sent to Exile Island._

_At the Sunshine Tribe, Mario and Rosalina got into a fist fight due to them arguing._

_The Ember Tribe also won immunity._

_Rosalina thought Mario was a threat and a baby and was controlling the tribe too much and Mario thought Rosalina was to strong and mean. In the end, Rosalina was voted out. 15 are left, who will be voted out next?_

**Sunshine Tribe Night 7**

Once the Sunshine tribe got back, Mario, Noki, and Toadette went to bed. Everyone else was talking.

"Okay," Peach said, "I think the four of us should have an alliance and vote Mario out, he thinks he'll win Survivor."

Luigi spoke, "Your right, Mario's never like that, however he is stronger than Noki. We should get rid of her first."

"I bet if we keep our selves four strong, then the four of us should be in the final." Yoshi said.

"Yeah," Daisy said, "We better be."

**Ember Tribe Day 8**

Bowser Jr. and Noki were up early that morning and they went bowling. (Not actually to a bowling alley but you know what I mean)

_Bowser Jr.: "I like Bowling, also since Dixie and I am the first up, we have time to talk"_

"YES STRIKE!" Bowser Jr. cried.

"Darn," Dixie complained,"I only got two pins. Let's take a break."

"Okay," Bowser Jr. said, "How about we come up with a game plan."

"What do you mean," Dixie asked.

"What should we do when we merge?" Bowser Jr. said, "For example, you and I switch sides."

"Great idea, but how about instead we talk about who should go next."

"It's obvious, Wario first, then DK."

Dixie screamed but before she screamed too loud, Bowser Jr. covered her mouth.

"DK is a big threat, trust me." He said.

_Dixie: "DK is a nice guy, but I know why he wants him gone."_

**Sunshine Tribe Day 8**

Toadette went to get their message from tree mail. She read it out loud:

"No challenge today…BAM! But tomorrow at 2 Am…"

There was nothing else; a big whole was in the paper.

"Interesting," Toadette said.

_Toadette: "I am not a big night person, so I hope I don't have to participate."_

**Ember Tribe Day 8**

"WERE SHOOTING SOMETHING," Wario cried, "But what?"

"Maybe you," Dixie mumbled.

Waluigi heard her and plucked out some of her hair. Dixie screamed and the Wario bros. laughed.

Dixie grabbed Waluigi.

"Come with me," she said.

Waluigi went to the beach with Dixie and Dixie reached her pocket.

"See this," Dixie showed Waluigi, "It is the hidden immunity idol."

Waluigi's eyes looked like marbles.

_Waluigi: "WOW! Dixie has the idol and it's very powerful."_

"You can have it, IF you take Bowser Jr. and me to the top 9. Deal?" she asked. She put her hand out and Waluigi put his too and they shook hands.

_Dixie: "Waluigi is the perfect tail to ride on, and maybe I could fool him in the future."_

**Reward Challenge 2:00 AM**

"Welcome," Jeff said, "because most of you are tired, this will be a short challenge. Only three people in your tribe will participate. I recommend that you chose your best three shooters. They will shoot at three targets. All three of them have to get one for your tribe to win reward." Jeff lift up the blanket. "A outhouse that will be delivered and a portable shower."

All the girls clapped.

"Also, shampoo!"

The girls now cheered.

"Let's get started."

-

"First up is Peaty," Jeff said.

Peaty lined up, shoot and missed.

Luigi was next lined it up, and scored. The target caught fire.

"Luigi scores," Jeff said.

Wario was next and scored.

"Wario scores,"

Peach was next, she lined it up, and missed.

Birdo was next; she lined it up, and missed.

Mario was next and he lined it up and missed.

"That ends round one," Jeff said, "Wario and Luigi, you won't shoot. Everyone else will."

Peaty was the first up, and he scored.

"Peaty scores,"

Peach was next and she scored.

"Peach scores,"

Birdo was up next. She took her time, lined it up perfectly, shot, and scored.

"Birdo scores, if Mario misses, the Ember Tribe wins the Reward."

Mario slowly went up to the gun, he aimed, shot and…

"EMBER"S WIN REWARD," Jeff yelled.

The Ember Tribe were now energetic and happy and started cheering.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Wario cried to the Sunshine Tribe.

"Good job Ember Tribe, their will be no exile so you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

_Mario: "Hopefully we do better or else our tribe is doomed."_

**Ember Tribe Day 9**

Everyone ran back to camp to see their new out house. The outhouse had two toilets and six rolls of toilet paper.

"Oh my, gosh," Birdo and Dixie yelled out, "This is AWESOME!"

_Birdo: "The outhouse and portable shower is a pot of gold."_

"Finally," Peaty cried.

"Thank goodness," Bowser said.

_Bowser: "An outhouse, a bowling lane. Our tribe is better than the other tribe."_

**Sunshine Tribe Day 9**

Toadette was exhausted and felt like she was getting weaker.

_Toadette: "I've got to get a lot of rest and food, or I might end up quitting."_

Mario was cooking some fried Bananas. Luigi and Daisy were chatting.

"Will probably lose the next four immunity challenges because their tribe is strong, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess if we voted out Mario and Noki instead of Rosalina and Toad." Luigi said.

"Well Noki will go next guaranteed. Then Mario, then Toadette, and then Peach would go next." Daisy said.

"Do you think are plan will backfire?"

"No, but we need that hidden immunity idol bad."

_Daisy: "It's true that are tribe has lost so many challenges, if we lose the next one, we're screwed._

Meanwhile Peach and Yoshi were talking,

"Okay," Yoshi said, "I think that we should be in the final two together."

"I like that idea," Peach said, "So I think Noki will go next, then Mario. And then we will vote out Toadette, Luigi, and Daisy."

"Okay."

_Yoshi: "I want Peach and I to be in the final two. So we better end up winning or we might not have the numbers when we merge."_

**Ember Tribe Day 9**

Bowser went to go get tree mail.

"One of my favorite things to watch, but you won't enjoy it much: Eating things you won't enjoy."

"Oh yeah," Bowser said, "Time to snack."

_Bowser: "Our Tribe will win this one; the only one I'm worried about is Dixie losing the challenge for us. She's a picky eater."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff said.

The Ember and the Sunshine tribe came in.

"Welcome," he said, "First things first, DK, hand it over."

DK gave him back the immunity idol.

"Immunity is back up for grabs and…DK will be sitting out for this challenge, for todays challenge, you will come up and spin the wheels, are menu today includes piranha spit with macaroni…."

"That sounds good," Wario said.

"It gets worse, octopus guts, a cooked shark brain."

Everyone grossed out.

"Clam with a fire flower smashed up, a poison mushroom with all its poison out, or a candy bar."

Everyone liked that.

"The first person who REFUSES to eat one wins immunity. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's begin, I will pick who goes first, second, and so on. Mario and Bowser will go first."

Bowser and Mario went up first.

"Mario, you can spin it," Jeff said.

Bowser growled at Mario. Mario spinned it and it landed on the piranha spit on the macaroni.

Bowser gulped it right away; Mario took his time and got it down.

"Next will be, Dixie and Daisy and Dixie can spin the wheel."

Dixie spinned the wheel and it landed on the shark brain.

Dixie screamed. Daisy took small bites, but she ate it.

Dixie put it in her mouth and started gagging on it.

"COME ON," Bowser yelled.

Dixie threw it up. "Sorry," she said.

"SUNSHINES WIN IMMUNITY," Jeff cried.

The Sunshine Tribe was so happy.

The Ember Tribe was glaring at Dixie. Dixie threw up again. Bowser and Wario laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Birdo yelled.

Bowser and Wario stopped laughing.

"Ember Tribe," Jeff said, "I'll see you tomorrow night at tribal, see you guys later."

_Waluigi: "Dixie lost the challenge for us; however, she isn't going home. That's a fact!"_

Dixie ran back and Wario and Bowser chased her to their camp.

**Ember Tribe Day 10 **

"It's obvious who will go tonight," Wario said.

"Who are we voting for?" Waluigi wondered.

"Dixie," Bowser shouted.

"I've got a better idea," Waluigi said, "Listen, DK is voting for Birdo for an unknown reason."

"We should vote with DK," Wario said.

_Wario: "My brother is so smart, or he wants to keep Dixie around."_

Peaty was swimming in the ocean and Dixie, Bowser Jr. and Birdo were talking.

"We have the numbers," Dixie said,"Who do we get rid of?"

"Wario," Birdo said.

"I agree."

"Should someone tell Peaty?" Bowser Jr. wondered.

"I will," Dixie said.

_Birdo: "Wario has been mean a lot, I'm just worried that DK will vote me again, but he might not."_

Dixie went to go talk to Peaty.

"Wario," Dixie said.

"I kinda like him," Peaty said, "Why not DK? He votes for a random person, last time it was Birdo, his votes make a big difference."

"Sorry Peaty, but its Wario tonight." And Dixie left.

_Peaty: "I don't know if I should join either side, my other option is to start my own alliance. I don't know what I'm doing."_

**Tribal Council**

The eight remaining members of the Ember tribe were now entering tribal council for the second time. Jeff was waiting for them.

"Come on in and have a seat," Jeff said. They all took a seat.

"It's been ten days and one of you is going home," Jeff said, "Bowser, do you think this game is becoming a tougher competition?"

"Defiantly," he said.

"Dixie, do you have a target on your back tonight?"

"Yes," she yelled, "I failed the challenge. I am the reason the tribe is here tonight."

"Waluigi, do you trust everyone?"

"I trust about everyone," Waluigi said.

"Birdo, how are you voting tonight?"

"I am voting on who I think is a threat and isn't the nicest guy or girl around." Birdo said.

"It is time to vote, Wario, you're up."

Votes:

Dixie: "Your hat should have an L on it, LOSER" (Wario)

Waluigi: "It would have been Dixie tonight, however I need that idol." (Birdo)

Bowser Jr.: "See you later weirdo." (Wario)

Peaty: "Sorry about this, but I think it's best." (???)

After everyone voted, Jeff went to get the votes. He said, "If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, now will be the time to do so."

Waluigi looked at Dixie but she didn't move.

"Once I read the votes, the decision is final and the person with the highest votes will be asked to leave. I'll read the votes.

"First vote, Wario," Wario didn't really care.

"Wario, two votes Wario.

"Birdo," Birdo was surprised.

"Birdo, were tied two Birdo, two Wario." Dixie was happy she didn't get a vote.

"Wario, three Wario," Wario was now surprised.

"Birdo, three votes Birdo, three Wario." Waluigi whispered to Wario, "We might have a tie."

"Next vote," Jeff announced, "DK."Everyone was surprised. Dixie glared at Peaty. "One vote left.

"The fourth person to leave Survivor, Keelhaul Key…

"Birdo, four votes that's enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Dixie was still glaring at Peaty, her eyes were pretty much on fire. Wario was happy he wasn't leaving.

"Birdo," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." And Jeff snuffed out Birdo's Torch, "Time to go."

"Good luck you guys," she said, and then she left.

"Well," Jeff said, "It seemed like whoever voted for DK might have to deal with some unhappy people, grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The 7 remaining Ember Tribe members left.

_Birdo: "I really thought I would make it to the merge. I thought Dixie or Wario would be leaving instead. (Sighs) Oh well._

_Votes:_

_Birdo: Wario, Waluigi, DK, Bowser_

_Wario: Dixie, Birdo, Bowser Jr._

_DK: Peaty_


	5. She would even lose against a doughnut

_Hope you like Episode 5. Also, please check my NEW poll to decide what my next Survivor Fan fic will be._

Episode 5

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Daisy, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi made a four way alliance._

_The Ember Tribe got an outhouse, a portable shower, and shampoo._

_Dixie also made a deal with Waluigi to make sure she stayed in this game longer._

_At the Immunity challenge, Dixie couldn't eat a shark brain and because of that the Sunshine tribe won immunity._

_Waluigi kept his promised and said to Wario that Birdo should go instead. Dixie wanted Wario out, however, Peaty thought DK should go._

_At tribal, Peaty decided to quit Dixie's alliance and Birdo was voted out. 14 are left, who will be voted out next?_

**Ember Night 10**

Dixie was furious, she didn't talk to anyone. She didn't even want to speak to Peaty.

_Dixie: "I am so mad at everyone. Well… not everyone, but I'm mad at Peaty!_

Wario and Waluigi were chatting.

"I think we made a bad decision," Wario said, "We might lose the next challenge because of her."

"I think it's a good idea to keep her around," Waluigi said. "We can get rid of her once Peaty, DK, and Bowser Jr. are gone."

"Okay," Wario sighed.

_Wario: "Dixie is one of the most annoying people ever."_

**Sunshine Day 11**

Everyone decided to sleep in, except for Noki. She went to the water hole to get some fresh water.

Noki felt nervous. She also didn't want to lose anymore challenges because she was on the chopping block. She also wanted to go visit Exile Island.

_Noki: "If I get sent to Exile, I would finally be alone for a while."_

Mario, Luigi and Daisy were the next up and started making breakfast. Mario had an idea that he shared with Daisy and Luigi.

"Guys," Mario said, "I have an idea, we should keep Noki and get rid of Toadette. We should get rid of Toadette because she's weak, however, she is really smart and it would be hard to beat her at the end. If Noki ends up in the finals, she'll lose. She would even lose against a doughnut."

_Mario: "It's 110% True."_

"I'm voting for Noki," Luigi said, "Sorry."

"Me too," Daisy said, "She has to go."

Noki came back with her water. "Hey guys," she said, "Hope this is enough."

"Thanks Noki," Daisy said.

"You're welcome."

_Daisy: "Noki is much nicer then Mario will ever be, maybe Mario should leave next."_

**Ember Tribe Day 11**

"Already day 11," Bowser said eating a crab he cooked.

"Only 28 more days," Bowser Jr. said.

_Bowser: "I hope to last the whole 39 days and outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest."_

Dixie and Peaty were having a "CONVERSATION."

"WHY DID YOU VOTE FOR DK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dixie screamed.

"I'm sorry Dixie, but I've decided that I'm quitting your alliance and vote for whoever I want."

"CURSE YOU PEATY PIRANHA!!!!" Dixie cried, "YOU'RE GOING NEXT BECAUSE YOU VOTED FOR DK!"

Dixie ran off.

"You wish," Peaty said to himself.

_Peaty: "Dixie is just mad because I changed my vote, I'll try to make an alliance with Bowser so she's the next gone."_

-

"Dixie has got really nasty," Peaty told Bowser. "She should be the next to leave."

"Don't worry about it Peaty," Bowser said, "She will be next, however, I bet we won't lose for a while."

**Sunshine Tribe Day 11**

"Tree mail," Yoshi cried. Everyone- ran to Yoshi and he read the note out loud:

-

"There is no reward challenge today; however, there is a REWARD/IMMUNITY challenge tomorrow. If you want to pick out part of the reward, send one member to Exile for one Night."

-

"Who wants to go to Exile Island?" Mario wondered.

"I will," Peach screamed.

"But…" Noki started, "Never mind." And she left.

_Peach: "I want to see what Exile Island is like. I hope it's a great place."_

Peach got a map and headed out to Exile Island.

"See you guys," she said, and she left.

**Ember Tribe Day 11**

"Who will go to Exile Island," Dixie asked everyone.

"Let's vote," Bowser said, "I vote Dixie."

Dixie turned red, and just before she could hurt Bowser, Bowser Jr. Spoke up.

"I will go," he said.

"Okay," Bowser said.

_Bowser Jr.: "I didn't want to see a fight going on, so I just spoke up."_

"Bowser Jr. grabbed the map and headed off.

**Exile Island Day 11**

Jeff for the first time was waiting for Peach and Bowser Jr. Peach arrived first followed by Bowser Jr.

"Welcome to Exile Island," Jeff said. He threw a book to Bowser Jr. and Peach.

"Pick two things you want to be included in the reward." Jeff said, "There are a lot of options so choose wisely.

The book included a ton of things: Tarps, Cheeseburgers, Ultra Fishing Gear, Spices, Blankets, and Water Bottles.

"I chose the fishing gear and steak," Bowser Jr. said.

"Defiantly the spices, and also the blankets," Peach said.

Jeff wrote all this down and collected the books.

"Thank you," he said, "Enjoy your night at Exile Island." And Jeff left.

**Ember Tribe Night 11**

Wario and Waluigi built their own shelter for them for two reasons, one, because the Ember Tribe Shelter sucked. And two, the bugs were nasty. Their shelter was a small shelter, but enough to fit two people. Wario and Waluigi were both laying down and talking.

"I have a weird feeling that Bowser will vote me out next." Wario said.

"Don't worry much," Waluigi said, "It will be either Dixie, or Peaty."

"Why Peaty?"

"Because Dixie hates him, and he is a threat. Peaty could win, and since Dixie's mad, we can join her side, and vote Peaty out."

(Wario Yawns) "I'm going to bed."

"Good Night."

**Exile Island Day 12**

Bowser Jr. and Peach slept in the sand the whole night, so both of them slept in, until the next immunity challenge.

**Sunshine Day 12**

"Good Morning," Daisy said as she woke up Luigi.

"What..." Luigi mumbled, "Ohm, Morning Daisy."

"Today is the Reward/Immunity challenge and I can't wait."

"We better win."

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. The Sunshine Tribe came in.

"Sunshine tribe, take a look at the new Ember Tribe," Jeff said as they came in, "Birdo voted out at the last tribal council.

Yoshi was surprised that she went home.

"First thing is first," Jeff said, "We will bring in Peach and Bowser Jr. returning from Exile Island. They have no information about anything nor did they get any food."

Bowser Jr. and Peach came in. They weren't tired at all.

"Today's challenge," Jeff said, "Is a tug of war battle. You will be playing against a member of the opposite tribe. One by one, each pair will come to this rope and play tug of war against your opponent. Whoever falls in the mud loses and the winner moves on. If a tribe loses all their players, that tribe loses immunity and the OTHER tribe gets it. 4 people from each tribe will play, and I will pick who is sitting out."

Jeff picked Bowser, Waluigi, Wario, Toadette, Luigi, and Peach to sit out. The first match up was Bowser Jr. vs. Daisy.

"GO!"

Bowser Jr. had a lead, Daisy pulled really hard and Bowser Jr. Fell in.

"Daisy is moving on." Jeff said.

"GO DAISY!" Peach and Toadette screamed.

The next match up was Peaty vs. Yoshi.

"GO!"

Peaty pulled hard, Yoshi tried not to move, however, he yanked it hard and Yoshi fell in the mud.

"Peaty is moving on." Jeff said.

All of the Ember Tribe clapped, except Dixie.

The Next Match up was Mario vs. DK.

"GO!"

This was a quick one. DK let Mario pull for a second, the he pulled it hard, Mario flew in the air, and landed in the mud.

"DK is moving on," Jeff said.

Everyone on the Ember tribe clapped.

The next round (My favorite round) is Noki vs. Dixie.

"GO!"

Both weren't pulling hard at all. Until Dixie decides that she needs to win for the team. So she pulls hard, however Noki never moved. She let go of the rope. And Dixie lost her balance and fell in the mud.

"Noki is moving on." Jeff said.

"GO NOKI!" Peach and Toadette cheered.

"The next stage is semi-finals," Jeff said, "First round is Daisy vs. Peaty."

"Seriously," Daisy asked.

"Oh it's on!" Peaty screamed.

"GO!" Jeff yelled.

Daisy tried to stay on, however, Peaty was too strong and Daisy flew in the Mud.

"Peaty is moving on," Jeff said, "Next round is Noki vs. DK."

Noki was nervous. DK was ready to win.

"GO!"

Noki didn't move, however, DK pulled fifty times harder then Dixie and Noki crashed in the Mud.

"We don't have to do the final round," Jeff said, "EMBER"S WIN IMMUNITY!"

The Ember Tribe cheered.

"Sunshine," Jeff said, "See you at Tribal Council. Tonight"

**Sunshine Tribe Day 12**

When the Sunshine Tribe got back to camp, Noki and Toadette went to sit on the beach. Mario, Daisy, Peach, Luigi and Yoshi were talking,

"I know Noki was strong today." Mario explained, "However, she is going home tonight."

_Mario: "Noki's head has been on the chopping block for days, it is her time to go."_

Everyone nodded and Mario left.

"I don't know if I want Noki gone, or Mario," Luigi said. "I kind of want Mario out before the merge; this may be our last shot getting rid of him."

"I kind of want Noki gone, because Mario can cook a ton of great things, however, all Noki could do is go get fresh water." Daisy said.

"Me to," Yoshi said, "I will think about it though."

"Me too," Peach said.

_Peach: "I don't know who I am voting out."_

_Yoshi: "It's a hard decision, Mario, the over confident one, or Noki, the weak one."_

Toadette were sitting at the beach watching the sun go down.

"I'll miss you," Toadette said, as she hugged her, "Hopefully, you won't go tonight."

"Who knows," Noki said. "Thanks for being a great friend."

_Noki: "I know everyone is voting me tonight, except Toadette. So this is my last day here."_

_Toadette: (Crying) "Tonight, will probably be the saddest night ever."_

**Tribal Council**

The 7 remaining sunshine members headed to tribal council. Jeff was their waiting for them.

When they arrived he started asking questions.

"Peach, how is it camp?"

"Our camp is very organized." Peach said, "It kind of feels like home."

"Mario, let's talk about the challenge, you lost to DK."

"I was pretty disappointed." Mario said, "I gave it my best shot."

"Will you be surprised if it's you tonight?"

"Yes I would be Jeff."

"Noki, I have to say you did a good job at the challenge. Do you think your safe tonight?"

"No," Noki said, "I think I am going tonight."

"Toadette, what are you basing your vote on?"

"My vote tonight," Toadette said, "Is for the biggest threat."

"It is time to vote, Daisy, you're up."

Votes

Toadette: "Noki is a great person, she shouldn't leave tonight, but you should." (Mario)

Mario: "You're the weakest link. Even though I was going to get rid of Toadette, everyone else is voting you instead. (Noki)

Luigi: "Nothing Personal." (???)

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

No one had the immunity idol so Jeff started reading the votes.

"First vote… Noki," Jeff said. Noki didn't move.

"Mario, one vote Mario," Mario looked at Noki.

"Mario, two votes Mario." Mario's eyes widened.

"Mario three votes Mario." Mario's jaw dropped, mouth open.

"Noki, two votes Noki.

"Noki three votes Noki, three Mario, one left." Mario and Noki were heavily breathing.

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor Keelhaul Key…

"Noki. Four votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Noki hugged Toadette. Then she handed her torch to Jeff.

"Noki," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." And Jeff snuffed out Noki's flame. "Time to go."

"By you guys," Noki said, "I'll forgive you guys."

"Bye Noki," everyone said back, and Noki left.

"Six are left in your tribe," Jeff said, "Are you guys going to lose another person anytime soon. W e will find out soon. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The six remaining Sunshine Members left.

Noki: "I thought I was going to stay for 3 more days, however I got voted out. I just want to say good luck to the Sunshine tribe and go get them Toadette."

_**Authors Notes**__: Next week, a shocking twist will be reviled. Also tomorrow is Survivor: Heroes vs. Villians. That's why I am posting today. Also it's a snow day so I'm home all day._


	6. We get to be Pirates

This episode is short; however, there is a big twist in this episode. Thanks for reading. (If you're not a fan of this episode, you'll probably like Episode 10) Also, a list of the characters in Survivor: Lavalava is shown at the end of this episode.

Episode 6

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Noki tries to prove that she is strong._

_After a loud chat, Peaty and Dixie agreed that their alliance is done._

_The challenge was a Reward/Immunity challenge and Bowser Jr. and Peach got to pick out the reward,_

_at the end, the Ember tribe one immunity. even though LUIGI voted Mario due to him being a threat. Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi sided with Mario, and Noki was voted out._

_13 are left, who is the next one to go?_

**Sunshine Tribe Night 12**

Mario was very suspicious. He wanted to know the third person who voted against him.

"Hey," Mario said to Luigi, "Who out of Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi would have voted for me."

"I would say Daisy," Luigi said, "Go to bed Mario."

"Okay."

_Mario: "I want to know who voted for me last night, because they will be leaving next."_

**Ember Tribe Day 13**

"You know what?" Wario said to Waluigi that morning, "I'm hungry for fish. I'm going to catch some."

Waluigi smiled.

Wario went to the place where the fishing gear was, but it was gone. Peaty, DK, and Bowser were the only three up and they were laughing.

"Who hid the fishing gear?" Wario yelled.

No one spoke.

"One of you had to." He cried, and he walked away.

Wario and Waluigi went to the campfire and Wario was angry.

_Wario: "One of the three are sabotaging are campsite. I wonder who it is."_

_Dixie: "I hid the fishing gear, because I think I'm going next. I can't trust Waluigi."_

**Sunshine Tribe Day 13**

'I just got tree mail," Peach said, "It says that we are going to do another reward and Immunity challenge and we get to be on a pirate ship."

"Cool!" Yoshi said.

"We get to be pirates," Daisy cheered.

_Daisy: "This is going to be exciting."_

Toadette was worried. Not because of the challenge, but because she felt like she was going to be the next to go.

"Guys," Toadette said to Peach and Yoshi, "I know I'm the next to..."

"Why would I vote you out?" Peach said, "I would never vote you off because you're the weakest."

"Me too," Yoshi said.

"Thanks," Toadette said.

_Toadette: "What Peach and Yoshi said, made me feel better, but I don't know if I can trust them._

**Ember Tribe Night 13**

Dixie and Bowser Jr. were sitting around the campfire and staring at the moon.

"The moon is beautiful." Dixie said.

"So are your eyes," Bowser Jr. said not knowing he said that.

_Dixie: "I think we both have a crush on each other. "_

Dixie giggled. "You and I better win the money." She said.

"Hopefully, Waluigi can trust us."

"I think he will."

_Bowser Jr.: "If Waluigi doesn't trust us, Dixie and I are the next to leave."_

**Sunshine Tribe Day 14**

Mario got up, yawned, and then he found himself staring at a big ship.

"A ship is coming to pick us up," Mario said.

"Sweet," Toadette cheered.

_Toadette: "It's important that we win immunity today, or I might be leaving."_

-

Both Tribes were picked up by boats and were taken to Jeff who was on a raft.

-

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Welcome back, first thing, Bowser, I will need the crown back."

Bowser handed Jeff the crown.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said. 'For this challenge you will get on your boat and battle the other boat by using bullet canons. The first boat that drowns loses immunity and the other tribe will get immunity and a reward. Only one person is in charge of the canon and the rest are in charge of steering and getting bullet bills. You want to know what you're playing for."

Everyone nodded.

"In the next few days," Jeff said, "It's supposed to rain pretty bad, so you will earn, blankets, tarps, and hot cocoa mixes."

Thunder roared in the background.

"Before it rains hard," Jeff said, "Let me tell you one more thing."

Everyone gulped.

"The losing tribe won't be sending a person home."

Everyone was confused.

"Instead, that tribe will be sending TWO PEOPLE HOME!"

Everyone was shocked, and they wanted to win immunity bad.

"Let's get started."

-

"Bowser is sitting out this challenge and Luigi and Wario are in charge of the canons." Jeff said, "Survivor's ready, GO!"

Everyone ran to get bullet bills and hand them to their captain.

Wario aimed, and it hit the side of the boat.

Luigi aimed, and it hit the middle of the boat.

Neither boat was sinking yet.

_Ember boat_

All of them just ran up to Wario and started handing them weapons.

"One at a time," Wario shouted.

"HURRY UP!" Peaty said, "You're so slow,"

"Shut your mouth Peaty," Dixie complained shoving a bullet bill in Warios face.

_Sunshine Boat_

The Sunshine Tribe made an assembly line. Mario would get the bullet bills who would pass them to Peach, who'd pass it to Toadette, then Daisy, then Yoshi, and he would give them to Luigi.

"We got this," Mario said.

10 Minutes later

The Ember Tribes Boat was starting to sink, when the Sunshine Boat wasn't sinking yet.

"COME ON!" Waluigi yelled. "We don't want to lose."

The Ember Tribe was still shoving bullet bills in Wario's face. Wario got exhausted, turned white, and was about to pass out.

Soon, the Ember Tribes boat sunk.

"THE SUNSHINE TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY," Jeff yelled.

The sunshine tribe cheered. They got of their boat and swam to the raft were Jeff was. The Ember Tribe did the same thing.

"Congratulations Sunshine, here is the idol."

Mario grabbed it from him.

"And here is your reward," Jeff said.

Toadette and Peach grabbed the stuff.

"And since your boat almost sunk, another boat will come and pick you up.

Another boat came in and the Sunshine tribe left.

"Sorry Ember tribe," Jeff said.

"It sucks," Dixie said.

"I agree," Bowser agreed.

"However," Jeff said.

Everyone was hoping for a miracle.

"One of you will win immunity."

Everyone wanted to win it bad.

-

"All you have to do is swim to that Beach."

Jeff pointed a small beach about a half a mile away. An idol with bones all over the beach was waiting for one person to get their hands on it.

"When you're Rea…" Jeff started.

Waluigi jumped in fast, and started swimming. Dixie was in next, followed by DK, Bowser Jr., Peaty, Wario, and Bowser was in last.

Dixie was swimming like a dolphin.  
"You're not winning it," Waluigi said.

"It's on," Dixie said.

Bowser passed Wario, Peaty and Bowser Jr.

Wario and Peaty were getting tired. They had a very slight chance of winning the idol. Bowser wasn't giving up.

Soon Waluigi, Dixie, DK, and Bowser were three fours done. Bowser Jr., Peaty, and Wario had no chance.

Bowser passed DK and Dixie.

Soon Waluigi and Bowser were almost to shore, both neck to neck. Then one person got tired and stopped and the other person got to the beach and grabbed the idol. Jeff was their waiting.

"Waluigi win's individual immunity for tonight," Jeff said.

Waluigi was thrilled, and tired. When everyone got back they all headed back to camp.

_Waluigi: "I am happy I won immunity, and I'm not leaving, however, two people are leaving, I wonder who they will be."_

**Ember Tribe Night 14**

No one was happy there was going to 2 people in their tribe going home. Everyone had different opinions.

"I can't believe it!" Bowser said, "Two of us are going home, and were threats. It's possible that we are the next to go."

"Bowser Jr. wouldn't vote you out." Peaty said.

"He would, anyway, is it Dixie and Wario's names we are writing down?"

"Yes."

_Peaty: "Bowser and I need to run the show, we started to make an alliance since I quit Dixie's alliance."_

**Ember Tribe Day 15**

Wario was angry, about that someone hid the fishing gear, and that two people were going home.

"Who are we voting for?" Waluigi asked.

"The two people who most likely stole the fishing gear." He replied.

"Who would that be," Waluigi asked.

Meanwhile, Dixie and Bowser Jr. were chatting.

"They are going home tonight," Dixie said, "I'm sorry that…"

"Why do both of them have to leave?" Bowser Jr. complained.

"I'm sorry Bowser Jr. however; Waluigi won immunity so we can't vote him of, you also have to make big moves to win Survivor Junior, come on."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Fine," Dixie said.

_Bowser Jr.: "I don't know if I should vote with Dixie, or with my gut."_

DK was having a hard decision what two people should leave, he was thinking about the biggest threat, Bowser and Peaty, or the weakest link, Bowser Jr. and Wario (Wario because he passed out at the challenge)

_DK: "It's a hard decision. I don't know what to do."_

**Tribal Council**

The seven members of the Ember tribe arrived at tribal council. Jeff was their waiting. Soon they all arrived at tribal council.

'Welcome," Jeff said, "Waluigi, how are you."

"I'm happy I won immunity," Jeff said, "However, I'm sad two people are leaving."

It started raining hard.

"Dixie, how are you," Jeff asked.

"I'm fine, a little bit worried that it might be me going home tonight."

"Bowser, do you think this tribe is strong?"

"Yes I do, we have one many reward and immunity challenges."

"Bowser Jr., what are you basing your vote tonight?"

"My vote is for the people who are a threat."

"It is time to vote, here is how it will work, you will grab two pieces of paper, and right down two different names. Also Waluigi has immunity so you can't vote for him. Waluigi, you're up."

Votes

Dixie: One of my votes is for you because you quit my alliance and voted out Birdo. (Peaty)

Peaty: You are a pretty weak person, and a brat. (Dixie)

Bowser: You were one of the weakest at yesterdays challenge. (Wario)

Wario: I think you were the one who hid the fishing gear somewhere. (???)

Bowser Jr.: I've made my decision. It's nothing personal. (???)

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said.

When he came back he asked if anyone wanted to play the hidden immunity idol, they could, but no one stood.

"Once I read the votes the decision is final.

"First vote, Dixie,

"Wario,

"Peaty,

"Bowser,

"DK, one vote Dixie, Wario, Peaty, and Bowser," All five of them were worried.

"Next vote Dixie…Wario…Peaty…Bowser….DK two votes for Dixie, Wario, Peaty, and Bowser."

All five of them were wondering who the next vote would be.

"Next vote Peaty," Peaty wasn't happy about that.

"Next vote, Peaty," Peaty glared at Dixie.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor Keelhaul Key…

Peaty, five votes is enough; you need to hand me your torch.

Peaty was mad at Dixie. Dixie didn't care, she was just happy he was gone.

"Peaty," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken," he snuffed Peaty's torch.

"Time for you to go," Jeff said.

Peaty just left, he was pretty mad and sad.

"There is one vote left." Jeff said.

Peaty: "Dixie is just a mean person. Just because I got voted for DK and Birdo got eliminated, she put a target on my back. That last vote better be Dixie. She is just a mean witch."

Everyone who already got a vote wasn't hoping that last vote was them.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Keelhaul Key…

"Bowser, three votes is enough; you need to hand me your torch."

Wario and Waluigi were shocked. Bowser Jr. didn't look at Bowser.

"Bowser," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." He snuffed out Bowser's torch.

"Beat the Sunshine Tribe up for me," Bowser told everyone.

Everyone nodded, and Bowser left.

"Well," Jeff said, "Your tribe is down to five, can you survivor another tribal without the strongest guys, grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The five remaining Sunshine tribe members left.

Bowser: "Someone thought I was a threat. I'm happy I'm gone because now I can eat a lot of good food."

_Votes:_

_Peaty: Dixie, DK, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi_

_Bowser: Dixie, DK, Bowser Jr._

_Wario: Bowser, Peaty_

_Dixie: Bowser, Peaty_

_DK: Wario, Waluigi_

_Authors Notes: "I bet a lot of you are surprised. I wanted to make this Survivor be somehow different than the rest. If you have been on my Profile recently, I announced that the next Survivor Fanfic will be Survivor: Lavalava Island, featuring characters from all three Paper Mario games. Here is a list of the contestants:_

_The Jade Tribe_

_Bombette (Paper Mario)_

_General Guy (Paper Mario)_

_Sushie (Paper Mario)_

_Goombella (Paper Mario TTYD)_

_Doopliss (Paper Mario TTYD)_

_Flavio (Paper Mario TTYD)_

_Mimi (Super Paper Mario)_

_King Sammer (Super Paper Mario)_

_Nastasia (Super Paper Mario)_

_The Water Tribe_

_Goombaria (Paper Mario)_

_Lakilester (Paper Mario)_

_Kooper (Paper Mario)_

_Vivian (Paper Mario TTYD)_

_Toad Waitress (Paper Mario TTYD)_

_Champ the Yoshi (Paper Mario TTYD)_

_Saffron (Super Paper Mario)_

_Dimentio (Super Paper Mario)_

_Flint Cragley (Super Paper Mario)_


	7. I'm here for nothing

_I believe this is the only episode less than 2000 words. I'm sorry that it's short and if it isn't good. (This is my least favorite episode so far)_

Episode 7

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Mario wanted to find out who voted against him at his last tribal council._

_Dixie also started sabotaging camp._

_At the Reward/Immunity challenge, everyone found out, that the losing tribe would have to send two people home._

_The Sunshine tribe came on top, safe from tribal. The Ember tribe had a chance to earn individual immunity, and Waluigi won it for himself._

_Many people were targets at tribal council, however, Peaty and Bowser were sent home._

_Eleven are left, who will out eliminated next?_

**Ember Night 15**

The five remaining people in the Ember tribe were sitting around the campfire. Bowser Jr. felt guilty, DK was tired, and Wario was hungry for fish. The only person who was happy was Waluigi.

"Does anyone want to play bowling," he asked.

"No," they all said.

"Okay," he said, he went to the bowling lane and practiced.

_Waluigi: "Everyone is sad, I don't know if their homesick, hungry or upset that Peaty and Bowser left, however, that's the past. You've got to worry about what's going on right now instead of the past."_

Soon it rained really hard and everyone went to bed.

**Sunshine Tribe Day 16**

It was raining at the sunshine camp. Luigi was making hot cocoa, Yoshi was sleeping, Toadette was taking a walk down the beach, and everyone else was sitting in the shelter, freezing.

_Peach: "It's so cold outside. I don't get why Luigi is spending time in the rain making hot cocoa. It's nice of him, but he should get warm up before he gets hyperthermia."_

**Ember Tribe Day 16**

"TREE MAIL," Bowser Jr. cried.

"Is it just a reward challenge?" Wario asked.

"Yes it is. Here is what the letter says: _How much do you remember about the last 15 days? Your challenge includes your mind, and you can earn a nice breakfast._"

"Are you serious," Dixie asked with excitement, "We have to win this one for sure."

_Dixie: "BREAKFAST IS THE REWARD!!!! I want it bad!"_

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said.

The Sunshine tribe came in and sat on the bench.

"Sunshine Tribe, "Jeff said, "Take a look at the new Ember tribe, Peaty and Bowser voted out at the last tribal council."

A lot of the members of the Sunshine tribe were smiling.

"For today's challenge, Mario will be sitting out, so Mario can have a seat on this bench." He pointed to a small bench. Mario frowned and went over there.

"Your challenge is easy," Jeff said, "Be the first to answer 4 questions right about the past fifteen days, the winners get a breakfast delivered to camp."

Everyone's tummies growled.

"In addition," Jeff said, "The winning tribe will have to send someone from the other tribe to Exile Island. Let's get started. First question, who was the first person voted out?"

The Ember tribe wrote a name down quickly, the Sunshine tribe took a minute.

"What did you come up with," Jeff said.

The Sunshine and Ember Tribe wrote Boo.

"Correct. Next question, who was the SECOND PERSON to visit Exile Island,"

Both tribes were thinking hard.

"What did you come up with?"

Both tribes said Toadette. The Ember tribe had a question mark next to their answer.

"Correct. Next question is tough, you might have to guess on this one, who was the only person eliminated that got three votes count against them?"

It was hard, the Ember tribe couldn't remember.

"What did you come up with?"

The Ember tribe said Bowser, the Sunshine tribe said Peaty.

"Bowser is the correct answer Ember leads 3-2. Next question, how many days did Noki last in this game?"

This question was easy to the Sunshine tribe. It was difficult for the Ember tribe.

"What did you come up with?"

The Sunshine said 12 and the Ember tribe said 13.

"12 is the correct answer, were tied, 3-3. Next question, who was the person who lost the challenge for the Ember tribe when you had to eat gross food?"

This was easy for both tribes.

"What did you come up with?"  
Both tribes said Dixie. "Dixie is correct, we are tied, four-four, tie breaker round, in two minutes, in order, name everyone who has been eliminated."

Both tribes wrote fast. In two minutes, Jeff told them to show their answers.

The Ember tribe said Boo, Rosalina, Toad, Birdo, Noki, Peaty, and Bowser.

The Sunshine tribe said Boo, Toad, Rosalina, Birdo, Noki, Peaty, and Bowser.

"Sunshine's win reward," Jeff yelled.

The Sunshine tribe cheered. Dixie was angry."

"Congrats Sunshine, breakfast will be delivered to you tomorrow morning. Also, pick one person to go to Exile Island."

It took a while for the Sunshine tribe. Once they decided, Yoshi spoke, "We are going to send Waluigi to Exile Island."

Waluigi stepped forward, grabbed the map from Jeff, and then headed off.

**Exile Island Day 16**

Waluigi wasn't happy at all.

_Waluigi: "This really stinks. I'm here for nothing."_

At Exile Island, there were two Jars, "Clue" or "Apple."

Waluigi chose to eat the apple and he ate it like crazy. Then he went to get some wood so he could make a fire.

_Waluigi: "Hopefully, I can get a good fire going! Or I might be dead tomorrow morning."_

**Sunshine Camp Day 16**

"I can't wait till we make the merge," Mario said, "Will just pick the Ember tribe off one by one."

_Daisy: "I think a ton of people are tired of Mario."_

"Mario is so focused on the merge," Daisy told Luigi, "Thank goodness you won't have a problem writing his name down."

"I kind of want to lose Immunity." Luigi said

"Me too,"

_Luigi: "Mario is at risk at going home. I just don't want Daisy at the last minute decide that Toadette should leave instead because she is next on the list."_

**Ember Camp Night 16**

Bowser Jr. and Dixie were the only ones awake. They were starring at the stars. They were close together.

_Dixie: "I'm starting to have feelings about Bowser Junior... Forgive me Diddy for saying that!"_

**-**

**10 Minutes Later**

-

Bowser Jr. kisses Dixie on the cheek.

"You and I can make it all the way." Bowser Jr. said.

Dixie started blushing.

**Sunshine Tribe Day 17**

Mario got up and went to check tree mail. He found a huge wooden crate box.

"I need a few helpers," Mario said.

Yoshi, Luigi, and Daisy ran up to Mario. They all took it to the camp. Peach and Toadette were waiting.

Once the box was set down, Peach opened it. Inside was pancake mix, strawberries, orange juice, bacon, bagels, eggs, and chocolate syrup.

"OH MY GOSH!" Peach screamed.

Everyone went to work preparing for breakfast. Soon when everything was cooked, they started eating.

"This is delicious." Yoshi cried.

_Mario: "The food should get us pumped up for the immunity challenge."_

**Exile Island Day 17**

Waluigi was exhausted.

_Waluigi: "This is the worse place ever. If it rains anytime soon, I'll dance like crazy."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in you guys," Jeff yelled.

Everyone came in. Soon it started raining hard.

"Perfect timing," Jeff said, "Let's bring in Waluigi returning from exile Island."

Waluigi was walking to the mat, happy, and he was dancing, which made everyone laugh.

"Nice dancing," Jeff said, "Daisy, can I have the crown back please?"

Daisy handed him the crown. "Immunity back up for grabs, for today's challenge, you will only have two people competing. The two people will take the bow and arrow, and shoot at the target. You can get up to 10 points. Whoever gets the most at the end, wins immunity. One more thing, you only have one shot. Let's get started."

Mario and Peach were shooting for Sunshine. Wario and Waluigi were shooting for the Ember tribe.

Mario went first. He didn't have much experience. He aimed slowly, and then fired. He got 8 points.

-

Wario went second. He also didn't have much experience. He aimed slowly, and then fired. He got 5 points.

-

"Peach you're up."

Peach had a ton of experience; however, when she let go a ton of wind came out of nowhere. She got 6 points.

-

"Waluigi, all you have to do is get a ten."

Waluigi also had a lot of experience.

"YOU CAN DO IT WAL!!!" Dixie screamed.

He went up there, aimed carefully, and then fired.

"Waluigi got 10 points, EMBER WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Ember tribe cheered like crazy.

Peach wasn't happy, nor were the rest of the tribe.

"Congrats Ember tribe," Jeff said, "Sunshine, you are going to lose another member. We will find out tomorrow. You guys can leave."

-

**1 Day Later**

-

**Sunshine Day 18**

"Toadette is going," Mario told Luigi and Yoshi, "It's final." Mario left.

"He is going right?" Yoshi asked.

"100% leaving tonight," Luigi said.

_Luigi: "He has no clue he is leaving. He will be shocked."_

_Toadette: "Mario is leaving; I just hope no one switches at the last minute."_

Peach and Daisy were chatting.

"Mario is stronger than Toadette," Peach said, "I think we should think about it again."

"You are right," Daisy said, "But we can use her till the end, and then cut her throat."

_Daisy: "It's a hard decision tonight. I'll decide when I get there."_

**Tribal Council**

The Sunshine tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Hello," Jeff said, "Peach, you've been out here for 18 days; do you think you can last 11 more days out here?"

"Yes, I don't plan to leave anytime soon."

"Toadette, are you worried tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I packed my bags, these people can blindside me any day now."

"Luigi, do you think the person voted out will be shocked tonight?"

"Maybe… I don't know…. Probably."

"Mario, do you think it will be you tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Absolutely not!"

"We will see if Mario is right, it is time to vote, Toadette, you're up."

-

Votes:

Toadette: "You've been a target since day 1." (Mario)

Mario: "You're the weakest link." (Toadette)

Peach: "I'm very sorry, but I think you deserve to go home tonight." (???)

-

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said. He went to go get the votes.

When Jeff came back he asked about the idol, but no one had it.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," he said, "I'll read the votes.

"First vote, Toadette," Toadette looked nervous.

"Mario, one vote Mario," Mario wasn't worried.

"Mario," Mario's eyes widen.

"Mario, three Mario," Mario's Jaw dropped.

"Eighth person voted out of survivor Keelhaul key… Mario, four is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Mario's eyes were still widened and his jaw was still dropped when he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Mario," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." He snuffed out Mario's torch.

Mario left still shocked.

"He didn't see that coming," Jeff said, "Only five are left, can all five of you make it to the end? We will soon find out. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

-

Mario: (Speechless)

-

_Votes_

_Mario: Luigi, Yoshi, Toadette, Peach, Daisy_

_Toadette: Mario_

_-_

_Author Note: Next week is the MERGE!!!!!_


	8. I plan to back stab someone

_This episode is the merge. Also, please review on this story. I like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story and I hope that you keep reviewing. Hope you like this episode._

Episode 8

_Previously on Survivor,_

_A lot of people on the Ember tribe were sad and worried due to them losing two people._

_At the reward challenge, the Ember tribe couldn't remember the right order of who got eliminated and the Sunshine tribe one reward, breakfast._

_Back at Ember, Dixie and Bowser Jr. shared their feelings for each other._

_At the immunity challenge Waluigi got immunity for his tribe._

_At camp, Luigi and Yoshi were ready to see Mario leave due to him being mean and being a threat._

_Mario thought the weakest link had to go._

_In the End, Peach and Daisy sided with the majority, and Mario was blindsided._

_10 are left, who will be voted out next._

Final ten: Bowser Jr., Daisy, Dixie Kong, DK, Luigi, Peach, Toadette, Waluigi, Wario, and Yoshi.

Who do you think is going to win?

**Sunshine Tribe Night 18**

"Finally," Toadette said, "Mario is gone."

"It was his time to go," Daisy said.

"It got a little bit quieter now that he is gone," Luigi said.

"Did you see his face when he got voted out," Yoshi said.

Peach laughed.

_Peach: "I think all of us are happy Mario is gone. He was mean and a threat in this competition. He took it very seriously. He was running the show."_

For the rest of the night, the tribe talked. None of them were tired.

**Ember Tribe Morning 19**

Bowser Jr. got up and smelled smoke.

"What the," Bowser Jr. said.

He took a walk to see what it was and he saw the bowling lane. It was caught on fire.

"WARIO, WALUIGI, DIXIE, DK!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

Wario ran to Bowser Jr. He was also shocked.

_Wario: "I couldn't believe it, who would burn the bowling alley down?"_

-

Wario and Bowser Jr. were throwing water buckets on it. Soon the fire was gone, and the bowling alley was destroyed.

"NO!" Bowser Jr. cried.

_Bowser Jr.: "I loved playing bowling. It was so much fun! And now, it's burned down."_

Waluigi came over with a note, when he saw the Bowling Alley destroyed; he dropped the note and was still like a rock.

Wario went to grab the note Waluigi had.

-

_Dear Ember Tribe,_

_Please come to Keelhaul City at once. Bring your flag with you. That is all._

_-Jeff_

-

**Keelhaul City**

At Keelhaul City, there was 10 booths, all red, and there was also a table with a ton of food on it.

"Come on in," Jeff said.

The Ember tribe came in.

"Ember, take a look at the new Sunshine Tribe," Jeff said as they walked in, "Mario voted out at the last tribal council."

Wario laughed. The Sunshine tribe didn't care.

"I bet your wondering why I brought you here," Jeff said. They all nodded. "I brought you here because… actually before I tell you, you have to do me a favor." Everyone was confused.

"Drop your buffs and flags," Jeff said, "There will now only be one tribe."

Everyone dropped their buffs and set their flag down to the ground.

Yoshi: "Finally, we merge."

_Dixie: "I have my idol in my pocket, and I plan to back stab someone."_

"Take these as I pass them around," Jeff said handing red buffs to everyone.

"Sweet color," Dixie said.

"I like the new color," Yoshi said.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"YES!!!" They all screamed.

"Well dig in," Jeff said escorting them to the picnic table.

At the table, there were sandwiches, fruits, pie, and even chocolate cake.

"Oh my," Daisy said, "I feel like I'm in heaven."

"You want some grapes?" Bowser Jr. asked Toadette.

"Yes please," Toadette said. He put them in her mouth. Both of them laughed. Dixie glared at Bowser Jr.

"Sorry Dixie," Junior said to Dixie, "But we need to get a swing vote."

Everyone was almost done eating. They all enjoyed it.

Jeff returned with some more news.

"Now as a new tribe," Jeff said, "You need a tribe leader. We are going to vote on who that leader is."

Everyone was staring at each other, deciding who they were going to vote for.

"Here is how it will work, everyone will vote for two people who they want to be leader. One person you vote for must be from the original Sunshine tribe, and one from the original Ember tribe. The top five people will move on, then top three, Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's get started."

Everyone put a name down. Here are some votes, without a reason.

_-_

_Luigi voted for Yoshi_

_DK voted for Luigi_

_Bowser Jr. voted for Toadette_

_Yoshi voted for DK_

_Peach voted for Daisy_

_-_

"The top 5 in no particular order… Luigi…. Bowser Jr…. Donkey Kong… Yoshi… Waluigi," Jeff said.  
Everyone gave a round of applause.

"A little bit different for round 2," Jeff said, "The top 5 won't vote, everyone else will vote, and for two people, they can be in any tribe."

Everyone voted again; here are some of the votes.

-

Peach voted for Yoshi

Toadette voted for Bowser Jr.

Wario voted for Waluigi

Dixie voted for DK

Daisy voted for Luigi

-

"The top three in no particular order… Luigi…. Waluigi… and DK," Jeff said.

A lot were surprised Yoshi didn't make it to the top 3.

"Bowser Jr. and Yoshi," Jeff said, you will now vote along with the other 5. You only get one vote, make a good decision. He will decide what camp you will stay at."

Everyone went up and voted. 3 out of the 7 votes are:

-

Peach votes for Luigi

Dixie votes for DK

-

"I'll tally the votes," Jeff said. Jeff went to get the votes; he counted them up, and then came back.

"The leader of the new tribe is… DK!"

A few were shocked. Everyone clapped their hands.

DK smiled for once, Jeff put the leader necklace on him.

_DK: "WOW! I'm leader! That's surprising"_

"Congrats, your first decision as a leader is to decide what camp to go to, you can go to your original camp, the Sunshine camp, or a new camp, you will only have your personal belongings delivered to you."

"Hmmm," DK said, "Let's take a risk and go to the new camp."

"Here is the map to your new home," Jeff said, "Camp is that way, once your there, you will think of a tribe name and create a flag, supplies will be waiting to make a camp. You guys can head to your new camp."

**Merged Tribe Evening 19**

After a five mile hike, the new tribe got to their camp. They right away sat down and were talking about what to name their new tribe.

"How about Ruby," Dixie suggested.

"To girlish," Wario said.

"NO IT"S NOT," Dixie screamed.

"How about Mushroom," Luigi suggested.

"I haven't seen a single mushroom in Keelhaul key yet," Bowser Jr. said.

"I KNOW," Yoshi cried, "How about Piranha."

"I like that," DK said, "All in favor of Piranha say I."

Everyone said I.

"Let's start the flag," Toadette said.

Everyone started painting a big piranha on the flag. Once it was complete, everyone signed their names on the flag.

"It looks great," Luigi said.

_Wario: "I like that name. I like this tribe, and I'm ready to kick the Sunshine Tribe's butt."_

For the rest of the night, people started thinking about who should go.

"I want Wario out," Peach told Yoshi.

"Good idea," Yoshi said, "We will need someone join are side for one tribal."

_Peach: "I'm going to try to get Waluigi to switch sides. Hopefully, it won't come back to bite me."_

-

"Should we side with the original Sunshine Tribe?" Bowser Jr. asked Dixie.

"No, also, we are going to vote out Peach, she already tried to talk to Waluigi."

_Bowser Jr.: "Peach is a nice person, but she's a strategic player, and strategic players are the first people you need to get rid of first."_

**Piranha Day 20**

Everyone slept on the ground last night because they had no time to build a shelter.

Yoshi, who was the first one up, started getting wood for a campfire. DK got up shortly aftet.

"Hey Yoshi," DK said.

"Hi DK," Yoshi said.

"I was thinking about that maybe you and I could have an alliance. For the first three tribals, then it's every man/women for themselves."

"Sure," Yoshi said, "Who do you want to leave first?"

"Well, are tribe wants Peach out."

Yoshi was shocked. He didn't want to tell DK about the four way alliance so he had to think of something to say… fast.

"That probably won't happen," Yoshi said, "Everyone wants Wario gone due to him being a threat in challenges."

"Seriously, Wario, I thought you would want Dixie out."

"Dixie's weak, it would be easy to win against her in the final 2."

"I will vote with you, if you vote out Bowser Jr. at tonight's tribal."

"Bowser Jr. I'm cool with that."

_DK: "Bowser Jr. is a threat, it's a hard decision whether I switch sides for a while, or stick to my old tribe." _

Yoshi and DK shock hands. Dixie and Bowser Jr. got up so DK and Yoshi stopped talking.

Peach was the next one up and went to go get tree mail.

-

"Stay on the barrel for the longest without:

Sitting on it, or jumping of the barrel to get food.

If you can stay on, immunity is yours."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff yelled.

The piranha tribe came in. Behind Jeff in the water were ten barrels.

"Hi everyone," Jeff said, "First thing is first, DK I'll nedd the crown back."

DK handed Jeff the crown.

"Immunity will now be for one individual," Jeff said. He got out the bone necklace Waluigi one already.

"If you wear this," Jeff said, "You are safe at tribal council. For today's challenge, you will stand on a barrel, not sit, but stand for as long as you can. The person who stays on the longest wins immunity."

-

Everyone was now standing on a barrel.

"This challenge has begun," Jeff said.

**1 Hour Later**

Jeff came back to the dock with a plate of doughnuts.

"NO WAY," Wario cried.

"I can smell them," Toadette said.

"Come and get them," Jeff said.

Wario jumped in. No one else jumped.

"Wario," Jeff said, "Since you were the only one to jump, you get five doughnuts."

Wario started drooling.

**1 Hour Later**

Jeff came back to the dock, this time; he had warm baked chocolate chip cookies, with milk.

Dixie screamed. Luigi's eyes were wide opened. Dixie jumped in Luigi jumped in.

Daisy could smell them and she jumped in the water.

"You guys get five chocolate chip cookies," Jeff said, "And one glass of milk."

Wario was angry they got cookies.

"I'm in paradise," Dixie screamed.

**3 Hours 5 Minutes in the challenge/ 8:35 Pm**

"Anyone tried yet," Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Peach said.

"Since this challenge is taking much longer than expected, we will go to tribal council right after this. I guess I should make another offer right now." Jeff went to get something.

Jeff arrived a minute later.

"This better be good," DK said.

"Is a bowl of French fries good enough?" Jeff asked.

DK, Yoshi, and Peach jumped in.

"Why Jeff," Toadette asked, "They look so good."

"They smell good," Bowser Jr. said.

"And then there were three," Jeff said.

**4 hours, 30 minutes in the Challenge**

Wario couldn't wait any longer. "HURRY UP," He yelled.

Jeff got his boat and paddled to the barrel area.

"Here is the deal, Pizza, a ride back to shore, and a clue to the hidden immunity idol."

"SOLD," Waluigi said.

"I have another clue if anyone wants it," Jeff said.

Toadette and Bowser Jr. looked at eachother. Talked, then one said they would take it.

"BOWSER JR. WINS IMMUNITY," Jeff yelled. He paddled Waluigi, Toadette, and Bowser Jr. Back to shore.

Jeff put the necklace around Bowser Jr. "Your safe tonight Junior, everyone else could be voted out. Let's go to tribal council."

Tribal Council

"So," Jeff said, "DK, are you doing a good job leading this Tribe?"

"I think I'm doing well, I'm not slacking." DK said.

"Yoshi, is DK a good leader?"

"Yeah," Yoshi said, "Everyone thinks he is doing a good job."

"Toadette, when you get into the final ten, you should start trusting people, who do you trust?"

"I trust all my tribe, and I'm starting to trust Bowser Jr."

Dixie turned red.

"Wario, who is going home tonight," Jeff asked.

"Someone from the Sunshine tribe," Wario said.

"Bowser Jr. you are safe tonight, everyone else is fair game, time to vote, Wario, you're up."

Votes:

DK: "Something odd happened, the person I wanted out won immunity, so I have to stick with my original plan." (Peach)

Yoshi: "Why did you give up immunity for a doughnut?" (Wario)

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

When Jeff came back, no one spoke about having he idol so Jeff started reading the votes.

"First vote, Peach," Peach gasped.

"Wario," Wario picked his nose.

"Peach, two Peach.

"Wario, two Wario.

"Wario," Waluigi's eyes widen.

"Peach tied three-three."

"Wario four Wario, Wario, five votes Wario."

Wario knew the next two votes were Peach.

"Peach, four Peach.

"The 9th Person to be voted out Survivor: Keelhaul Key… Wario."

Wario was surprised. He brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Wario," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken," Jeff snuffed out Wario's torch. Wario left without saying goodbye.

"Congrats," Jeff said, "You made it to the final nine, seven of you will make the Jury, two of you will make it to the end, grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Wario: "Wow, someone from my own tribe blindsided me tonight. Waluigi, kick some butt for me!"

_Votes:_

_Wario: Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toadette, Bowser Jr._

_Peach: Wario, Waluigi, DK, Dixie_


	9. Who is going home tonight?

_I believe now till the end, the episodes will be much longer. I think a few of you will be surprised after reading this episode. Also, I enabled anonymous reviews. So anyone can now review! Also tell me who you think 8__th__ Place will be 7__th__ will be 6__th__ will be ect._

_Hope you enjoy the episode._

**Episode 9**

_Previously on Survivor,_

_The two tribes merged into one._

_DK was voted as tribe leader. The new tribe's buffs were red and they named the tribe Piranha._

_At camp, the Sunshine Tribe wanted Wario eliminated due to him being a threat and the Ember Tribe wanted Peach out, because she convinced Waluigi to vote out Wario. (Which doesn't make sence since Wario's brother is Waluigi)_

_DK and Yoshi ended up making an alliance and they wanted Bowser Jr. gone._

_At the immunity challenge, they had to stay on a barrel in the ocean. Bowser Jr. won immunity. The whole tribe went to tribal council right away._

_In the end, DK stayed with his original alliance, but Bowser Jr. voted Wario out. 9 are left, who will be voted out next?_

**Piranha Day 21**

-

_Since Tribal council took place 3:30 in the morning due to hiking, there will be no reward challenge today, but tomorrow instead. Jeff._

-

"Dixie," Bowser Jr. said, "About last night's-"

"I'm happy Wario's gone," Dixie said, "He was a snob."

Bowser Jr. blew a sigh of relief.

_Bowser Jr.: "Thank goodness Dixie isn't mad at me for voting wario."_

Waluigi came up to Dixie and pulled her aside.

"Remember?" Waluigi asked.

"Huh," Dixie said in a confused way.

"The idol,"

"Oh- The hidden immunity idol just let me find it."

Dixie searched in her pockets and with her personal items, she couldn't find it.

"I'm so sorry Waluigi," Dixie said.

Waluigi glared at her and left.

Dixie laughed when he left.

_Dixie Kong: "Waluigi is so stupid. I would never give up the idol. The idol Is buried And that's where it will be for a while."_

-

Toadette went to an area so she could read the hidden immunity idol clue she got from Jeff. It said:

_There are two idols, one at Exile Island, and one at camp, the one at camp is harder to find, to find it, search for the skeletons home._

-

Waluigi went to a place alone where he could read his clue:

_In A pile of rocks at camp lies a tomb which has the idol you wish. _

**Piranha Night 21**

The new shelter was complete. It was a 15 by 15ft and it was 8 feet tall. Everyone went to sleep right away except for Toadette and Waluigi. They both thought that they should start a secret alliance. They both also shared clues to the hidden immunity idol. And they started talking about who should leave.

"I want Dixie to leave," Waluigi said.

"She's a brat," Toadette said.

_Toadette: "I hate Dixie, she hates me two because I was talking to Bowser Jr._

**Piranha Day 22**

Everyone just got up ate breakfast and head to the reward challenge.

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said as the nine remaining players came in. Behind Jeff was a big maze.

"Hi everyone," Jeff said, "Today's challenge is simple, whoever finishes the maze first wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"The winner will aboard a ship and will get taken to the middle of the ocean and go scuba diving. And lunch will be provided. Also, you can quit this challenge anytime, it's really hard. Let's get started."

-

"Survivor's ready," Jeff said, "GO,"

Everyone ran into the maze

-

_Yoshi, Toadette, Dixie, Bowser Jr. and Daisy Leading_

Yoshi wasn't slowing down a bit. Toadette started slowing down. Daisy started moving a little bit faster. Dixie stopped to catch her breath, Bowser Jr. was staying in it. Another Detour approached.

-

_DK Tailing_

DK reached a dead end, and then he went the way most people were going. He started gaining speed.

-

_Peach LOST_

Peach was going in circles and kept reaching dead ends.

-

_Waluigi and Luigi Last_

Even though Peach was lost, she was much closer to the finish line then Luigi and Waluigi.

-

_Yoshi and Bowser Jr. Leading_

It was now a competition between Bowser Jr. and Yoshi, they were both close, and then Bowser Jr. went one way while Yoshi went the other.

-

_Peach Quits the Challenge_

"I give up," Peach said. A Klepto (One of the birds in the Mario Parties (I think)) picked her up and put her next to Jeff.

-

_Daisy and Toadette Tailing_

Daisy and Toadette were close to Bowser Jr. and Yoshi. They could possibly make some time.

-

_Luigi Quits Waluigi Quits the Challenge_

A Klepto carried Luigi and Waluigi to Jeff

-

_??? Finishes_

"Done," he said.

"Yoshi finished, Yoshi wins reward," Jeff said.

Yoshi was sweating due to him running so fast.

Soon everyone was back to the star area.

"Congratulations Yoshi," Jeff said, "It's not fun to go scuba diving alone, so you can pick two, ONLY TWO, people to come alone with you."

"Hmmm," Yoshi said, "It's a hard decision since I have three friends, I will pick Peach and Luigi."

Both of them smiled and ran up to Yoshi to thank him.

"One more thing," Jeff said, "You have to pick one person to go to Exile Island."

Yoshi looked around at everyone. "I chose Bowser Jr." Yoshi said.

Bowser Jr. was happy he got picked. He was there before with Peach and wanted to go again. He took the map from Jeff, and then headed off.

**The Boat**

Yoshi, Luigi and Peach got on to the boat. All of them were really excited to go scuba diving.

"This is going to be awesome!" Peach said.

_Peach: "I've never been this excited before! I can hardly breathe."_

Yoshi, Luigi and Peach were taken to a table, on the table was hot dogs, hamburgers, potato chips, brownies, also there was all different types of drinks, lemonade, mountain dew, cocoa cola, fruit punch, and even water. No one wanted the water; they were tired of water at the moment.

"This is great," Yoshi said grabbing a hotdog.

"Best reward yet," Luigi said, "Hopefully, it will get better."

_Luigi: "The food was great, I'm happy I got to get away from camp for a while."_

**Piranha Day 22**

Daisy felt left out since Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi were on the reward. She didn't want to talk to Dixie or Dk. She couldn't talk to Toadette since she was busy. And no way was she going to talk to Waluigi.

_Daisy: "I wish Yoshi could pick three people, I still like Yoshi, even though he didn't pick me, but I don't want him to be in the final 3. I want to see me, Peach, and Luigi in the final 3._

-

Toadette was busy searching for the hidden immunity idol with Waluigi.

"There must be a coffin somewhere," Toadette said, "Are you sure it's around here?"

"I'm positive," Waluigi said, "This is the only large area with many rocks."

_Waluigi: "We have to be close; this is the only place where you can bury something. Why does it have to be so big?"_

They both searched for it for a few hours, but they couldn't find it.

**Exile Island Day 22**

Bowser Jr. got to Exile Island and found the two jars, this time, one said "Idol" and one said "Extra vote."

Bowser Jr. picked the idol jar. He opened it and found a note:

_X marks the spot,_

_X means eXile_

Bowser Jr. forgot that Dixie had the idol and once he remembered, he felt stupid. He crumpled the note and tossed it into the water.

_Bowser Jr.: "I feel so stupid; I should have picked two votes jar instead of the idol jar."_

**Middle of the Ocean**

Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach were about to go scuba diving. They put on their gear, all of them were excited. They boat stopped in the middle of the ocean. Peach dived in first, Yoshi followed, Luigi jumped in last.

_Luigi: "Once I got down there, I saw things I never thought I would see. I have to admit, it was beautiful down in the ocean."_

Down in the ocean, they saw many creatures, Cheep Cheeps, Bloopers, but also Sharks, Jellyfish, Puffer fish, Sting rays. It was a beautiful sight. There was a ton of shells and coral reefs.

_Peach: "It was so beautiful, I've never been scuba diving before, Toadsworth said it was dangerous. Sometimes, being a princess isn't the best thing to be, you don't get to explore the world at all. Toadsworth gave me permission to go on Survivor since everyone else was going to be on it._

Soon all of them were done, they swam back up to the water, and the boat picked them up and took them back to camp.

_Yoshi: "I really enjoyed the reward. Hopefully I can win another reward like this."_

**Piranha Night 22**

Yoshi, Luigi and Peach returned to camp, they found everyone asleep but Daisy.

"Hi Daisy, I'm sorry I didn't pick you to go," Yoshi said.

"I'm fine, how was it," she asked.

"I'll tell you later, we brought you a bag of potato chips."

"Thank you!" Daisy said.

_Daisy: "That was a very kind thing Yoshi did for me, I'd never thought he would do that. Maybe I need to give him a chance. He just picked them because he doesn't know me well."_

**Piranha Day 23**

Dixie and Toadette were the only two awake.

"Hey, mushroom girl," Dixie said.

"Shut up," Toadette said.

"You shut up, stay away from my boyfriend or your going home next."

Toadette's eyes widen. She left.

Dixie laughed.

_Dixie: "Toadette isn't the person I want voted out, I want to break up the Yoshi, Luigi Peach and Daisy alliance. Yoshi is the first one I want out._

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in you guys," Jeff yelled.

The piranha tribe came in.

"Let's bring in Bowser Jr. returning from Exile Island," Jeff said.

Bowser Jr. came in. He was exhausted.

"Let's start the challenge, first things first, Bowser Jr. I'll need the necklace back.

Bowser Jr. took off the necklace and gave it to Jeff.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, you will cross a balance bean, swim through a pond, crawl under a series of bars, and walk through a ton of tangled ropes, then you will see 18 pictures. (Pictures of everyone who's been on this season) Then you will come back and put them in order, if you're right, you win immunity, if you're wrong, you have to go back and look at the pictures again till you can try again. Let's draw for spots and get started.

-

Order of Pictures:

_Birdo, Mario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser,_

_Noki, Toad, Luigi, DK, Peaty, Daisy, _

_Dixie, Wario, Rosalina, Boo, Toadette, Bowser Jr._

-

"For immunity," Jeff yelled, "GO!"

Everyone ran to the balance bean, about everyone fell right away. Dixie, Daisy, and Yoshi were the only to cross on their first try.

Yoshi was the fastest when you had to swim across the pond; Daisy was right behind, then Dixie. Peach, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and Luigi crossed the balance bean and headed towards the pond.

Yoshi finished crawling through the bars and got himself through the ropes and started memorizing. Daisy was there next, and then Dixie.

Toadette and DK finally crossed the balance bean and started heading to the pond.

Daisy memorized the first eight pictures and head back to her table. Dixie and Yoshi were trying to memorize all of the pictures. Luigi got to the pictures next. Waluigi was their next. Yoshi and Dixie finished memorizing the pictures and started heading back.

Soon everyone was memorizing the pictures except Dixie and Yoshi who were swimming in the pond, and Daisy, who was at the table putting the first eight pictures in right order, and then she headed back to the pictures.

Yoshi and Dixie had all 16 in their head (They thought they did) and started putting them in the right order. Dixie and Yoshi were both talking to themselves and working fast then…

"DONE," Dixie shouted.

-

Dixie put them in this order:

_Birdo, Mario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser,_

_Noki, Toad, Luigi, DK, Toadette Daisy, _

_Dixie, Wario, Rosalina, Boo, Peaty, Bowser Jr._

-

"Two are wrong," Jeff said, "You got to go back."

"DONE," Yoshi shouted.

-

Yoshi put them in this order:

_Birdo, Mario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Peach, Bowser,_

_Noki, Toad, Luigi, DK, Peaty, Daisy, _

_Dixie, Wario, Rosalina, Boo, Toadette, Bowser Jr._

-

"Yoshi is right," Jeff said, "Yoshi wins immunity!"

Everyone returned. All wet and upset. Jeff put the necklace around Yoshi.

'Yoshi is safe tonight at tribal council," Jeff said, "The rest of you are fair game, one of you tonight will become the first Jury Member."

**Piranha Day 23**

"Dixie for sure," Luigi asked Peach, Yoshi, Daisy, and Toadette.

"She is going home," Toadette said.

Waluigi and DK came up to them

"We are just letting you know," DK said, "That we are voting for Dixie."

"Sweet," Peach said.

_Waluigi: "Dixie is the most annoying and meanest players ever, she is also a brat."_

"We aren't going to change are vote, Dixie is who we want eliminated."

"Why do you want her eliminated," Daisy asked DK.

"Because the longer you keep her along, the more powerful she will get."

_Luigi: "I'm so happy DK and Waluigi are siding with us. So after Dixie goes tonight, Bowser Jr. will go next."_

-

"Who is going home tonight?" Bowser Jr. said.

"Either Daisy or Luigi, or Peach, or Toadette." Dixie responded.

"Not Toadette, I'm fine with the other two leaving."

_Dixie: "I don't know which one I'm voting for. I'm also worried that I'm going. I'll bring my idol just in case."_

**Tribal Council**

The nine remaining players arrived to tribal council. Jeff was there as usual. Once they arrived, they all took a seat.

"DK," Jeff said, "How is camp?"

"Okay, everyone is doing their fair share."

"Yoshi," Jeff said, "How did it feel to win immunity today?"

"Great," Yoshi said.

"You also won the reward."

"I loved the reward. I think Peach and Luigi loved it too."

Both of them nodded.

"Peach," Jeff said, "Do you think you are going home tonight?"

"I don't think so," Peach said, "But I am a little nervous."

"Waluigi, what are you basing your vote on tonight?"

"My vote," Waluigi said, "Is for the person that is a bratty and crazy."

"What about you Dixie?" Jeff asked her.

"My vote," Dixie said, "Is for a threat."

"Two very good reasons," Jeff said, "We will find out who the threat is and who the brat is. Yoshi, you have immunity, everyone else is fair game, and it is time to vote, Dixie you're up."

-

Votes:

Dixie: Adios. (???)

Waluigi: You are one little brat. Camp Piranha is going to have a big party once you're gone. (Dixie)

Toadette: You've got to chill out sometimes. (Dixie)

-

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

When Jeff came back he said, "If anyone has the immunity idol and wants to play it, now will be the time to do so."

Dixie rose. About everyone was shocked. "You're a fool Waluigi," Dixie said as she hand the idol to Jeff, "Just be happy the person's name I wrote down isn't yours."

Waluigi wasn't worried anymore.

"The rules state in Survivor if someone plays the idol, none of their votes count against them won't count and the person with the second highest number of votes will leave instead. This is a hidden immunity idol; all votes count against Dixie won't count. I'll read the votes.

"Dixie, doesn't count." Dixie smiled.

"Dixie, doesn't count."

"Dixie, doesn't count."

"Dixie, doesn't count."

"Dixie, doesn't count."

"Dixie, doesn't count."

"Dixie, doesn't count." Everyone didn't want to see their name down.

"Next vote….

"Luigi, one vote Luigi," Everyone looked at Dixie who was laughing. Luigi already rose, knowing the next vote was him.

"Tenth person voted out and the first member of the jury, Luigi. You need to hand me your torch. Dixie was laughing so hard.

"Luigi," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." He snuffed out Luigi's torch. Luigi glared at Dixie and said, "You better go next… good luck to the rest of you." Luigi left.

Dixie stopped laughing.

"Interesting," Jeff said, "I wonder who will leave next. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Luigi: I can't believe it! Not anyone else, not Toadette, not Waluigi, but me! but she probably was going to get rid of Yoshi, but he was lucky enough to win. Dixie, you better go next. Good luck to the rest of you.

Votes:

Luigi: Dixie, Bowser Jr.

Dixie (Didn't count): Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, Peach, Toadette, DK, Waluigi.

_Next week is one my favorite out of all of them. Next week is the S_R_V_V_R (Space) _ _ C_ _ON!!!!!_


	10. I'm so hungry I could eat a Pirannha

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this Episode. Also, many of might of noticed that I changed my name and picture. My new name will be Champ 15. My picture right now is Yellow Toad, Luigi, and Bowser Jr. The picture will probably change soon. Enjoy the episode._

Episode 10

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Dixie lied to Waluigi, she said she lost the hidden immunity idol, so Waluigi couldn't have it._

_At the reward challenge, Yoshi won a scuba trip and took Peach and Luigi with him._

_Bowser Jr. was sent to Exile Island, where he made a stupid move and picked the jar with the hidden immunity idol clue in it._

_At the immunity challenge, Yoshi and Dixie were neck and neck, but Yoshi won._

_At tribal council, Dixie surprised everyone by playing the hidden immunity idol; she and Bowser Jr. were the only two that voted for Luigi, while the rest of the votes were for Dixie. So Luigi ended up Eliminated. 8 are Left, who will be voted out next?_

-

**Final 8: Bowser Jr., Daisy, Dixie Kong, DK, Peach, Toadette, Waluigi, Yoshi**

**Piranha Night 23**

Everyone already missed Luigi, except Dixie.

_Dixie: "I feel great! Luigi is gone; the Sunshine alliance has fallen apart. I better find another idol, and vote out Toadette, since she's been a sissy lately._

Bowser Jr. regrets voting for Luigi and should have voted for someone else.

_Bowser Jr.: "Wow, I sided with Dixie instead of the majority. I just hope Dixie doesn't find another idol."_

No one stayed up, everyone went to bed.

**Piranha Day 24**

Peach was the first one up and went to see if anything was in tree mail. Peach saw something very valuable.

_Peach: "In tree mail, everyone got an envelope, and inside each envelope are 500$!"_

"Hey everyone," Peach said, "There's something I have to give to you. It's from Jeff."

Everyone, who was still sleeping were moaning.

"It's 500$ for each and every one of you!"

Dixie, Toadette, and Daisy ran to Peach, followed by Waluigi, DK, Bowser Jr. then Yoshi.

"No way," All the girls screamed.

"Do we get to spend it?" Waluigi asked.

"I think so," Peach said.

_Waluigi: "Hopefully, we can spend it on food. I'm so hungry; I could eat a Piranha Plant!"_

**Survivor Auction**

The final eight came to an area where there were eight stools, plus, a counter; on the counter were covered items, and a hammer. All of them had their 500$ in their pockets.

Jeff stood behind the counter.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "To the survivor auction."

Everyone clapped.

"You guys each have 500$ to spend, you can't share any money, nor you can't share food. All biddings must be a 20 dollar difference. Let's get started."

Jeff uncovered the first item.

"PB and J sandwich with chips and lemonade."

"80 Dollars," Toadette said.

"For this," Jeff asked.

"Yup,"

Everyone was shocked how much money she would pay for just to get one PB and J sandwich.

"Going once, twice, SOLD to Toadette."

Toadette gave Jeff the 80$, before she sat down, she took a bite out of it. Her face was covered with peanut butter.

"Next item," Jeff said, "Will remain covered."

"80," Yoshi said.

"100," DK said.

"120," Yoshi said.

"140," DK said.

"160," Waluigi said.

DK and Yoshi didn't say anything else.

"Going once, twice, sold to Waluigi!"

Waluigi gave the money to Jeff.

"It better be good," Waluigi said, "Or I will be mad at you."

Jeff uncovered it. Under it was hotdogs and French fries, with soda. "Sweet," Waluigi said. Waluigi took it back to his seat and started eating it.

"Next item," Jeff said, "Will remain covered."

"100," Bowser Jr. said.

"120," Toadette said.

"140," Bowser Jr. said.

"140 going once, twice, sold!" Bowser Jr. gave Jeff the money. He uncovered the plate. Under the plate were Piranha Guts.

"YUCK," The girls shouted.

"Hmm," Bowser Jr. said eating it, "Not bad."

"You're a little weird," Toadette said.

Bowser Jr. laughed. Dixie hit him. Bowser Jr. stopped it.

"Next item," Jeff said he uncovered it, "Steak with mash potatoes and milk."

"200," Daisy said.

"220," DK said.

"240," Yoshi said.

"260," Daisy said.

"280," DK said.

"300," Yoshi said.

"300," Jeff said, "Going once, twice, sold for 300."

Yoshi gave 300$ to Jeff and took the steak.

"Next item," Jeff said, "Blueberry Pie."

"400," Toadette said.

"420," Dixie said, "Nice try Toadette, but that pie is mine."

"Chill out a little Dixie," Peach said.

"I'll chill out when I want to!" Dixie said.

"Brat," Waluigi mumbled to himself.

"420 to Dixie," Jeff said, "Going once, twice, sold."

Dixie gave Jeff the money, and she dug into the pie.

"Next item," Jeff said, "Spaghetti with meatballs."

"200," Daisy said.

"220," DK said.

"240," Bowser Jr. said.

"260," Waluigi said.

"280," Daisy said.

"280 going once, twice, sold to Daisy for 280 dollars."

"Finally," Daisy said, "I won something," Daisy gave Jeff the money and started eating the spaghetti.

"Next item," Jeff said, "A trip to the Survivor shower, you get new fresh clothes."

"100," Peach said.  
"120," Daisy said.

"140," Toadette said.

"160," Peach said.

"160," Jeff said, "Going once, twice, sold for 160."

Peach gave Jeff the money and ran to the survivor shower. She was excited that she got to go to the Survivor shower.

"Last item," Jeff said, "A letter from home, someone you haven't seen for 24 days. Only one person can win this."

Toadette started getting teary eyed. Bowser Jr. gave her a hug.

"200," Toadette said.

Dixie wanted t bad; she gave up on hitting Bowser Jr. and instead glared at Toadette.

"200, going once, twice, sold to Toadette."

Toadette got up there, she gave Jeff 200$ and got here letter.

"This auction is officially over." Jeff said. Everyone left.

**Piranha Evening 24**

When Toadette got back, she went to the beach and opened her letter.

_Toadette: "I'm so excited to get a letter from someone; I miss a lot of people at home."_

It was from her friend, Yellow Toad. They've been friends since they were born. The letter said:

-

_Dear Toadette,_

_Hopefully you will get this letter. I just want to tell you how much I've missed you since you left. Toadsworth, Blue Toad and I have been doing a lot since you and Toad left…_

_-_

Toadette kept reading the letter. Her favorite part of the letter was the conclusion:

-

_No matter how far you survive in this game, we are all proud of you for participating. See you when you get back._

_Love,_

_Yellow Toad_

_-_

Toadette was crying for a few hours after. Dixie was getting irritated.

"Will you shut up already?" Dixie screamed to Toadette.

"Dixie," Waluigi said, "Stop being mean to her."

"She's a cry baby Waluigi." Dixie said, "She is the weakest, obnoxious, cry babie Toad I-"

"Shut up!" Toadette said, and then she jumped on Dixie.

Dixie and Toadette got into the fight. Bowser Jr. came running in.

"DIXIE!" He screamed, "TOADETTE STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both girls stopped fighting. Toadette and Dixie didn't look at each other for the rest of the night.

_Dixie: "I hate Toadette, I hate Waluigi, and Bowser Jr. better not be siding with Toadette!"_

_Toadette: "Dixie is a snob. She is mean, and cruel!_

_Waluigi: "Dixie has some issues, yes, Toadette's a cry baby but you don't need to tell her that!"_

_Bowser Jr.: I don't know what girl to side with, both hate each other, so I can only chose one or the other. So I better chose wisely._

-

DK was getting bananas from the tree, and then he ate them, and then went to bed.

_DK: "Being tribe leader is great! I love my job. All I do is sit and relax."_

"DK doesn't do a lot," Daisy told Peach.

_Daisy: "DK is becoming very lazy, lazier then I thought he would ever be."_

"He isn't doing much because he is tribe leader," Peach said.

"Well," Daisy said, "It is his job to tell everyone what to do, I think he should go."

"After Dixie,"

_Peach: "DK has got to step it up, or he will be leaving after Dixie. Since Waluigi and DK want him gone, then Sunshine has the numbers."_

**Piranha Day 25**

Waluigi was cooking some fruit. Toadette came up to Waluigi.

"I know Dixie is the next to go," Toadette said, "But I'm the next to go after her, right?"

"I don't know," Waluigi said, "Why are you so worried."

"Well, I'm afaid that everyone will vote me out for being a loser."

"You can join the Ember tribe alliance whenever you want to."

"Thank you."

-

"I need to win today's immunity challenge." Dixie told Bowser Jr., "Or else I'm gone."

"Good luck with that," Bowser Jr. said.

"Don't worry, I'll win."

**Immunity Challenge**

The remaining eight people arrived to the immunity challenge area.

"Hello," Jeff said, "First thing is first, Yoshi, give it up."

Yoshi gave the immunity necklace to Jeff.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, "Today's challenge will be four rounds. For the first round, you will swim to that island." He pointed at an island. "The first six will move on after everyone finishes, they will canoe back, the first four will move on. They will stand on a balance bean. The first two move to the final round, they will build a fire till the torch above is lit. Whoever lights there torch first wins immunity. Let's get started."

-

"SURVIVORS READY, GO!"

Toadette, Yoshi and Waluigi had the lead. Peach, Dixie, and Dk were tailing, Daisy and Bowser Jr. were falling behind.

Toadette lost her breath; she lost the lead, and then swam slowly.

Yoshi and Waluigi finished first, followed by Peach, Dixie, and DK.

Bowser Jr. was eliminated for sure.

Daisy passed Toadette and beat her to the finish line."Toadette and Bowser Jr. are out."

-

"Round two SURVIVORs READY GO!"

DK and Yoshi were the only two who knew what to do, everyone else was struggling.

Waluigi kept going in circles.

Dixie and Peach were getting it, so was Daisy.

Yoshi finished, DK finished, Peach finished, Dixie finished.

"Daisy and Waluigi are out."

-

The remaining four were on a balance bean.

"The challenge has begun," Jeff said. It was hard for all four of them to stand on it. 1 minute later someone fell.

"Yoshi is out," Jeff said.

1 minute later, another one fell.

"DK is out, Dixie and Peach moving on to the final round."

-

"SURVIORS READY GO!" Peach and Dixie started building a base for their fire, Dixie used her match first, Peach was still building her base. Soon, Peach lit her base. After five minutes on fire died while the other person had their torch lit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Peach wins immunity!" Jeff yelled.

"#$%^ it," Dixie said.

Jeff gave the necklace to Peach, she put it on. "Peach is safe, everyone else is at risk, you've got one day to think about it. See you then."

**Piranha Tribe Day 25**

"Good job winning immunity Peach," Yoshi said.

"Thank you," Peach said, "It's obvious who is going tonight, right?"

"Right, she is gone no matter what happens."

_Yoshi: "Everyone hates Dixie for many reasons. I can think of at least ten reasons."_

Bowser Jr. and Toadette were talking.

"We all know who is leaving," Toadette said, "I know you like Dixie, but you need to vote for her, or else your next."

Dixie came into the conversation.

"Hey fungus girl," Dixie said, "Stop flirting with my boy friend." Toadette left.

"That was pretty rude," Bowser Jr. said to Dixie.

"She's just trying to get you to join her side; anyway, she is leaving next."

_Bowser Jr.: "It's hard having a girlfriend who is sometimes a pain."_

**Piranha Tribe Day 25**

"Only 13 more days," Daisy said.

"I'm just letting you know," Yoshi said, "That we will now pick off the Ember tribe one by one."

"That is cool with me."

_Daisy: "Everything better run smoothly tonight. I hope Dixie didn't just mysteriously find another idol. Or else one of us Sunshine Members will be leaving."_

**Tribal Council**

The eight remaining tribe members got to tribal council, Jeff was there waiting. All of them took a seat when they got there.

"Let's bring in the first member of the Jury," Jeff said.

"Luigi who was voted out at the last tribal council," Luigi wasn't looking at any of them. He was wearing a green button up shirt, with regular pants. He took a seat on the Jury bench.

"Peach," Jeff said, "You did very well at the last challenge."

"Thank you," Peach said, "I got worried at the end."

"DK is the Ember tribe alliance still strong?"  
"No," DK said, "I believe someone from our tribe will be leaving tonight."

"Toadette, is the Sunshine four strong?"

"Yes," Toadette said, "I hope Daisy, Yoshi, Peach and I will be the final four."

"Waluigi, who do you think the final four will be?"

"I'm hoping," Waluigi said, "That one of us Embers will be in the final four, but if someone from the original Sunshine gets voted out, our alliance is a one person advantage."

"Peach, you have immunity, everyone else is fair game, and it is time to vote, Waluigi you're up."

Votes:

Toadette: I hate you; I will probably hate you till I die! You better leave tonight. (Dixie)

Dixie: You are the weakest fungus girl I have known in my life. See you later fungus. (Toadette)

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

When Jeff came back he asked anyone about the idol. No one spoke.

"Thank goodness," Peach whispered to Yoshi. Jeff started reading the votes.

"First vote Dixie," Dixie growled.

"Dixie, two votes Dixie," Dixie growled louder.

"Toadette one vote Toadette," Toadette looked at Dixie.

"Dixie, three Dixie," Dixie was red.

"Dixie, four Dixie, one Toadette.

"11th person voted out of Survivor: Keelhaul Key and the second member of the Jury Dixie five is enough, you need to hand me your torch."

Bowser Jr. offered a hug but she didn't accept it.

"Dixie," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed her torch. Dixie just walked away all red. Luigi was happy he left.

"Congrats," Jeff said, "You made it to the top 7. I'm wondering if the original Sunshine will pick of the Ember tribe one by one. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Dixie: I hate everyone who voted for me. I hope Toadette loses. I hope DK or Bowser Jr. will win, even though they voted for me. Jerks!

_Votes:_

_Dixie: Waluigi, DK, Bowser Jr., Toadette, Peach, Daisy and Yoshi_

_Toadette: Dixie_

_Authors Note: That concludes one of my favorite Episodes. Next week we will find out if the original Sunshine tribe stays strong._


	11. The Ember 3

_Authors Note: I got this one up early. Also I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Also I don't know if I mentioned this yet, but I finished writing Survivor Keelhaul Key! (Now I have to type it) Also, please review._

Episode 11

-

_Previously on Survivor,_

_The remaining eight survivors bid on items such as steak and sandwiches._

_At camp, Dixie and Toadette got into a fist fight, the worst fight yet in Survivor (Not to mention, there were only two fights so far this season)_

_Waluigi also told Toadette that after Dixie left, that she can join the Ember alliance._

_At the immunity challenge, Peach and Dixie were neck and neck, but Peach won the necklace._

_At tribal council, Dixie got the majority of the votes and was voted out._

_7 are left…. Who will be the next to go?_

-

**Final 7: Bowser Jr., Daisy, DK, Peach, Toadette, Waluigi, Yoshi**

-

**Piranha Night 26**

Everyone was tired and happy that Dixie left.

_Waluigi: "Finally, Dixie is gone. Did you see her face, she was angry all right."_

Everyone went to bed right away.

**Piranha Day 27**

Daisy was the first one up in the morning. She went into the jungle to get some cocoanuts and fruit. While she was looking for fruits and cocoanuts, she came across some snakes.

"Oh my," Daisy said. Daisy isn't a snake killer, but she was terribly hungry and wanted to eat the snakes.

_Daisy: "There were a ton of snakes; I hopefully can end up killing them all because I am so hungry."_

She had no knife, but she sneak right behind the snake and hit. She ended up killing four snakes.

-

Everyone but DK was awake when Daisy came back. Everyone was shocked to see what Daisy caught.

_Yoshi: "Daisy ended up catching four snakes, that's pretty impressing for a girl like her."_

"Wow Daisy," Waluigi said, "Good job."

"Are we aloud to eat them," Toadette asked.

"Yes, unless they are poisonous," Peach said.

"Don't worry," Daisy said, "These are not poison snakes."

-

Waluigi decided that he really needed to find the idol that was hidden around camp. Waluigi read his clue to himself, _"A pile of rocks lays a tomb that has the idol you wish."_

_Waluigi: "I need to find this idol, without it, I could be the next to go, unless if Toadette switches sides then I might get lucky."_

Waluigi went to an area where there were thousands of rocks. He spend three hours looking for it, but he couldn't find it.

-

In the mid afternoon, DK was resting.

_DK: "It's nice to just sit in the shelter, and relax for the whole day; I should do it much more often."_

He was probably going to stay in the shelter for the whole day. Yoshi was very disappointed of him because DK was the tribe leader and not acting like it.

_Yoshi: "I think a lot of people are disappointed in DK. He isn't acting like a leader to me."_

**Piranha Night 27**

DK was awake in the evening but didn't do much. All he did was eat bananas he found and drank coconut milk.

_DK: "The coconut milk was very good; also the bananas were very delicious."_

-

Bowser Jr. and Waluigi were talking.

"We need to do something," Waluigi said, "We need to get the Sunshine tribe to backstab each other."

"Good idea," Bowser Jr. said, "We need to get Toadette on our side, vote out Peach, Yoshi or Daisy. Then the two people that didn't get voted out will want to get rid of Toadette."

"Good idea," Waluigi said.

_Bowser Jr.: "There has to be some crack in the wall. Even if its Yoshi making fun of her dress."_

"I am a genius," Bowser Jr. said.

**Piranha Day 28**

Peach got up to get tree mail. The note said:

"_Who is the most annoying person in the tribe?_

_Who is the most loyal person in the tribe?_

_Which person in the piranha tribe doesn't deserve to be in the top 7?_

_We will soon find out!"_

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said.

"The remaining seven members of the Piranha tribe came in.

"I'm going to hand you a paper with a ton of questions on it. The answer for each question has to be someone in the Piranha tribe. Then, once everyone is done, I will collect those answers."

Jeff handed out the paper, and pen and everyone went to a different area.

-

Once everyone finished, Jeff explained the challenge, "Now I will ask one of the questions that was on the survey, you will tell me which one you think was the most popular answer. If you get it right, you will come and chop some ones rope. Each person has three ropes. Once your three are chopped, Your out, last one standing wins. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"You will be taken to Rougeports were you will stay in a hotel for the night, you will enjoy a nice shower and some good food."

Everyone cheered. "Let's get started Jeff said, "First question, who is the smartest person. Remember, you are putting the person who think has the most votes."

Everyone took a minute to write a name down.  
"Reveal your answer," Jeff said.

Waluigi, Toadette, Peach and Daisy put Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. put Toadette.

Yoshi, Peach and DK put Daisy.

"Yoshi is correct," Jeff said, "Waluigi, you are up."

Waluigi took the knife and chopped of one of Yoshi's rope. "That's because you're so smart," Waluigi said.

Toadette and Peach cut of one of DK's ropes.

"Daisy," Jeff said.

"See yah," Daisy said, he cut DK's last rope dropping a doll version of DK into the ocean.

"DK is out," Jeff said as DK took a seat.

"Next question, you is the person that is using the "love card" to get farther in this game?"

Everyone took a minute to write a name down.  
"Reveal your answer," Jeff said.

Toadette, Waluigi and even Bowser Jr, put Bowser Jr.

Peach, Daisy and Yoshi put Toadette.

"Bowser Jr. is right, Waluigi."

Waluigi chopped one of Yoshi's rope.

Toadette chopped on of Waluigi's rope.

"What was that for?" Waluigi asked.

"I don't know," Toadette said.

Bowser Jr. chopped one of Toadette's ropes to get revenge on her chopping Waluigi's rope.

"Next question, who doesn't deserve to be in the top 7?"

This was very easy for some.  
"Reveal your answer," Jeff said.

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. put Peach which surprised her.

Everyone else said DK.

"DK is right, Yoshi."

DK was mad for hearing that.

Yoshi chopped one of Bowser Jr.'s ropes.

"I'm sorry Waluigi," Toadette said cutting one of his ropes.

"Well…" Peach said, "Waluigi, since you said I don't deserve to be in the top 7, You don't deserve to win the reward." Peach cut Waluigi's last rope and it drowned.

"Waluigi is out," Jeff said. Waluigi took a seat with DK.

"Next question," Jeff said, "Who is the kindest person?"

Everyone took a minute to write a name down.  
"Reveal your answer," Jeff said.

Bowser Jr. put Toadette.

Daisy, Yoshi and even Peach put Peach.

Toadette put Yoshi.

"Peach is correct," Jeff said.

Yoshi chopped one of Bowser Junior's ropes.

Peach chopped another. The Bowser Jr. Doll drowned into the ocean.

"Bowser Jr. is out," Jeff said.

Daisy chopped one of Toadette's ropes.

"Next question, who is the weakest link?"

Everyone took a minute to write a name down.  
"Reveal your answer," Jeff said.

Yoshi, Peach and Daisy put Toadette.

Toadette put Waluigi.

"Toadette is correct," Toadette got teary eyed listening to this.

Yoshi chopped Toadette's last rope sending it into the ocean.

"Toadette is out," Jeff said. Toadette wasn't happy about that.

_Toadette: "They just showed me that I'm going to be the first to leave after the Ember tribe alliance is gone. I'm supposed to place fourth. That wasn't a smart move for them. They might pay for that."_

Peach was next up and took Yoshi out. Yoshi's doll drowned in the ocean.

Daisy had no choice, but to chop one of Peach's ropes.

"Next question," Jeff said, "Who is the hungriest at camp?"

Both put DK.

"DK is correct."

Daisy chopped one of Peach's ropes. Peach chopped one of Daisy's ropes.

"Next, who is the person you can trust the most?"

Both put Yoshi.

"Yoshi is correct. Since Daisy has one hit and Peach has two, Daisy can chop Peach's last rope.

Daisy did so and Peach's doll drowned in the ocean.

"Daisy wins reward," Jeff said. Daisy was so excited to win reward.

"Come here Daisy," Jeff said. Daisy went to Jeff. "You can pick one person to come with you."

"Sorry Peach," Daisy said, "But I'm going to pick Yoshi.

Yoshi went over to Daisy and hugged her.

"Now," Jeff said, "Pick one person to go to Exile Island."

"I'm going to pick you Peach," Daisy said.

Peach gave out a weak smile to Daisy. "Here is a map," Jeff said, "Have a fun time."

"I will try to," Peach laughed. Then she left.

**Piranha Day 28**

Toadette was mad at her original tribe because everyone from that tribe got rid of her after getting rid of the Ember tribe.

_Toadette: "It may be a good idea to align with the Ember 3. The only problem about is aligning with them is Yoshi, Peach and Daisy haven't truly done anything mean to me except get rid of me first in that challenge."_

Waluigi was happy because no one from the original Sunshine alliance was there except Toadette. He thought it was the perfect time to talk to her.

_Waluigi: "We need to get Toadette on our side. We need her on our side bad!!"_

"Hey Toadette," Waluigi said, "I was wondering if you like to…"

"Switch alliances," Toadette interrupted.

"Yeah,"

"Possibly because of what happened today, I'll think about it."

"We promise you final four and a little secret, Bowser Jr. and I plan to get rid of DK after we reach the final four."

Toadette's eyes widen.

_Toadette: "They promise me final three. The sunshine alliance plan to vote me of first after the final 4, this is a hard decision to make."_

**Exile Island Day 28**

Peach knew why she was at Exile. Since Dixie played the idol, a new one had to appear. Peach found two jars, "Clue" or "Cookie."

Peach picked clue.

"_The idol at Exile is gone,_

_There is an Idol at camp,_

_At camp is a purple rock,_

_Under the purple rock is a tomb,_

_Inside the tomb is an Idol."_

"I've seen that rock," Peach said, "But where?"

**Rougeport**

Daisy and Yoshi arrived at Rougeport. Yoshi was still wondering why Daisy picked him.

"Why did you pick me Daisy," Yoshi asked.

"Because I don't socialize with you a lot, so I picked you," Daisy said.

"Thanks," Yoshi said, "For picking me to go."

"You're welcome,"

Daisy and Yoshi got into the hotel room and both of them took a shower.

-

After their showers, they went downstairs and had a very fancy dinner. Turkey, Mash Potatoes, Green Beans, Stuffing, Cherry Pie.

_Daisy: "This is probably the best hotel I've ever been to. They have the best food!"_

"I love the Rougeport hotel," Daisy said, "Do we get breakfast tomarrow morning?"

"I hope so," Yoshi said.

_Yoshi: "You wouldn't believe it unless you had it, the food was delicious. I love rewards involving food."_

**Piranha Day 29**

DK got up and sat around the campfire while everyone else was preparing breakfast. Daisy and Yoshi, (Who had breakfast already) arrived.

"Why did you start making breakfast?" Daisy asked Bowser Jr.

"Because I'm starving," Bowser Jr. said.

"Yoshi and I got French toast for all of you, save some for Peach."

Everyone got excited and grabbed a few pieces.

-

Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Toadette, and DK were enjoying their French toast.

_Bowser Jr.: "That was kind for them to bring some French toast. Even though they did that doesn't mean they're safe at tonight's tribal!"_

"Thank you so much Daisy and Yoshi," Toadette said.

"Yeah thank you so much," Waluigi and Bowser Jr. said.

DK didn't say anything he was so focused on his French toast.

-

"I can't believe DK didn't say thank you," Yoshi said to Daisy, "I thought he was always kind."

"He was rude," Daisy said, "But let's not worry about it, but we should worry about the immunity challenge."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said.

Everyone came in.

"Let's bring in Peach returning from Exile Island."

Peach came in. Her dress was ripped up a bit. "First thing is first," Jeff said, "Peach, give it up." Peach gave the necklace to Jeff. "Once again," Jeff said, "Immunity is back up for grabs, for today's challenge, you will be playing a survivor version of shuffleboard. One by one, you will take a puck and aim it at one of the X marks. Three X marks are red which is worth one point, and there is one black X which is worth 2 points. The closest to the X has the point; points don't really count till the game is over since someone can knock out your puck. The person with the most points at the end wins immunity, we will draw for spots and get started."

-

"Peach, you are first," Jeff said.

Peach aimed and got to the red X.

The same thing happened to Waluigi.

Toadette got on the black X.

DK missed.

Yoshi took Peach out.

Bowser Jr. missed.

Daisy missed.

-

Score:

Toadette with two Points,

Waluigi with one point,

Yoshi with one point

-

Round Two

Waluigi misses.

Toadette knocks out Yoshi's.

DK got a point.

Yoshi misses.

Bowser Jr. knocks one of Toadette's.

Daisy misses.

Peach knocks out DK'.

-

Score:  
Toadette with two points,

Waluigi with one point,

Bowser Jr. with one point,

Peach with one point

-

**Final Round**

Toadette knocks Bowser Jr.

DK misses.

Yoshi misses.

Bowser Jr. misses.

Daisy knocked of Toadettes puck that was by the red X.

Peach misses.

Waluigi knocks out Daisy's puck on the red X.

-

Score:

Waluigi with 3

Toadette with 1

Peach with 1

-

"Waluigi wins immunity!" Jeff shouted.

"waluigi is number one," Waluigi shouted.

Jeff put the necklace on Waluigi.

"Toadette, DK, Peach, Bowser Jr., Daisy, and Yoshi, after 29 days, one of you will leave tonight. You have a few hours to think about it. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

**Piranha Day 29**

"Us 4 are staying strong till the end right?" Daisy asked Peach, Yoshi and Toadette.

"Yes we are," they all said. However, Toadett wasn't 100% sure she was on board.

"DK is going," Peach said to Daisy, Yoshi and Toadette, "If that's okay with you Yoshi."

"That is perfectly fine with me." Yoshi said.

_Peach: "I am still worried that Toadette will flip and vote someone else out. I hope that isn't the case tonight since we need her tonight."_

-

"Us four," Waluigi said to DK, Boiwser Jr. and Toadette, "Are voting out Daisy tonight."

"Why her," DK asked.

"Because," Bowser Jr. said, "She is a threat."

"I'm cool with that," Toadette said.

-

Toadette was having a hard time making a decision.

_Toadette: "I still have no idea who to vote for, either Daisy, a threat, or DK, the lazy one, I don't know what to do! HELP ME!"_

**Tribal Council**

The seven remaining members of the Piranha tribe were at tribal council. Jeff was there waiting for them.

"We will now bring in the members of the jury," Jeff said, "Luigi…"

Luigi had a blue button shirt on with brown pants.

"And Dixie voted out at the last tribal council."

Dixie had on a yellow sweatshirt. Her hair was straightened and she looked angry.

"Already day 29," Jeff said, "Peach, only 10 more days, are you excited?"

"Yes," Peach said, "I hope to make it to day 39."

"DK is everyone does their fair share around camp?"

"Yes," DK said, "I think they are."

"Bowser Jr. do you think you are the one that is going to go home tonight?"

"Maybe, I hope not!"

"Toadette, what are you basing your vote on."

"I really don't know." Toadette said, "I'm still thinking about who to vote for."

"Waluigi, you are safe at tonight's tribal, everyone else is fair game, time to vote, Waluigi, you're up."

-

Votes:

DK: You are a pretty huge threat. And maybe your new hobby should be snake catching (Daisy)

Daisy: You are pretty lazy around camp and you did lie to Jeff. (DK)

Toadette: Nothing personal, it's a good move. (???)

-

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

Jeff came back, asked about the idol. No one had it, he read the votes.

"DK...

"DK...

"DK...

"Daisy…

"Daisy…

"Daisy… we are tied, three to three. One vote left."

"12th person voted out and the third member of our Jury…"

Daisy closed her eyes.

DK was breathing heavily.

"DK."

Daisy blew a sigh of relief. Waluigi glared at Toadette who shrugged.

DK stood up, set down the leader necklace on the ground, and gave his torch to Jeff.

"DK," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken," Jeff snuffed DK's torch.

DK turned around and said, "Good game," then DK left.

"You guys have ten more days," Jeff said, "Good luck, hopefully you will survive, grab your stuff and head back to camp."

-

DK: I had a great 29 days. I wish I could have stayed 10 more. Good luck final 6.

-

Votes:

DK: Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette

Daisy: DK, Waluigi, Bowser Jr.

_Authors Note: If you haven't figured out. Toadette will be the cry baby in this story. She ends up crying again in the future. Please review._


	12. I can taste the million Dollars

**Authors note:** Please read the authors note at the bottom of the story right by the Green Button that says REVIEW STORY after you finish reading the episode. Thank you.

Episode 12

_Previously on Survivor,_

_After Dixie left, the Ember tribe was down to 3 people,_

_At the reward challenge, DK, Waluigi, and Bowser Jr. were taken out easily, and then Toadette was taken out next. She then knew the picking order for the final 4 if she, Daisy, Yoshi, and Peach were together till the end. Daisy won a trip to Rougeport and took Yoshi along with her._

_At camp, Waluigi tried to get Toadette to vote out one of the original Sunshine tribe members._

_At the immunity challenge, Waluigi proved to be the king of shuffleboard and won immunity._

_At tribal, Toadette stayed with the Sunshine tribe alliance, and voted out DK._

_6 are left, who will be voted out next?_

-

**Final 6: Bowser Jr., Daisy, Peach, Toadette, Yoshi, and Waluigi**

-

**Piranha Night 29**

"Final 6," Toadette said, "Congrats,"

"Thanks," Waluigi said.

"This is so exciting," Peach said.

"It is game on now," Yoshi said.

_Toadette: "I think I made the right decision voting out Dk because he is lazy. I think he would vote for me to win if I make it to the end any ways since Peach, Daisy and Yoshi never liked him. Well, Yoshi did a little bit."_

Daisy was making sure the fire was still there. Bowser Jr. approached her.

"Waluigi and I have been thinking," Bowser Jr. said, "That Toadette should go next."

"Really," Daisy said, "Why?"

"Because she will easily win if she makes it into the final 2. The only reason why she voted with you tonight is because she has a better chance to win your vote at the end."

Daisy was shocked when she heard this.

"Are you serious? Maybe she should go."

"Just think about it," Bowser Jr. said. He left.

_Daisy: "Bowser Jr. has a good point. The Sunshine alliance would still have a 3-2 advantage if we get rid of Toadette."_

**Piranha Day 30**

Daisy and Yoshi were sitting on the beach and chatting.

"Change of plans," Daisy said, "Bowser Jr. wants Toadette out. I think she is trying to outplay us. She voted out DK so then if you and I voted her out, she would expect that we would vote for her to win, which is true."

"So," Yoshi said, "You want to get rid of Toadette?"

"Yes! I want Toadette gone next! She is weak, she is a threat, and she is trying to outplay us. She is going next. PERIOD!"

_Yoshi: "Daisy wants Toadette out bad. Bowser Jr. must have really got inside her head."_

Toadette heard what Daisy said in the bushes, she got in tears and ran off.

_Toadette: "Out of all people (Crying) Daisy wants me gone! I can't believe it! She will pay all right! Toadette is about to show her dark side."_

-

Waluigi was looking for the hidden immunity idol. Peach was also looking for it. While she was looking for the purple rock, Waluigi was looking for the tomb. Peach and Waluigi noticed each other.

"What are you doing Waluigi," Peach said.

"Looking for something," Waluigi said.

"Perhaps, the hidden immunity idol,"

"How did you know about-"

"I've got a clue to the idol."

"You want to work together?"

"Sure, but who get's it if we find it?"

"Well, once we find the tomb, we open the tomb, and whoever gets it first wins."

"Deal," Peach said.

Peach and Waluigi spend a lot of time looking for the purple rock. Waluigi was looking at the sun when he then noticed that he was on top of the purple rock.

"PEACH," Waluigi called, "I FOUND IT!"

Peach ran to Waluigi. They then lifted the rock and found the timb under it.

"We will open the tomb on the count of 3," Peach said, "1….2….3!"

They opened the tomb. Both of them were digging all the dirt that was in the tomb and taking out any dust inside the tomb. Soon Peach found the skeletons head, Waluigi started digging by Peach. Soon they both saw the idol; one grabbed it and claimed it.

"DARN," one of them said.

"I only have six days to use it," the other said.

_???: "The hidden immunity idol can save you from being eliminated. Hopefully I win immunity so I don't have to play it. But I doubt I won't have to play it if everything runs smoothly."_

-

Bowser Jr. was walking on the peach when he heard someone crying. It was Toadette.

_Bowser Jr.: "Toadette does cry a lot, but that's what I like about Toadette. And she also has good reasons why she is upset when she is crying."_

Bowser Jr. went up to her.

"Hey Toadette," Bowser Jr. said, "What is wrong?"

"Daisy wants me eliminated next. And I don't want to leave."

"Well," Bowser Jr. said as he hugged her, "If Waluigi, You, and I vote for Daisy. There will be a fire making contest and whoever can light up there torch first, wins! So maybe you should practice on your fire making skills."

"Okay," she said, "I'll do that tomorrow."

_Toadette: "Daisy will pay. And I plan to win that fire making contest against her!!!!!!!!"_

**Piranha Day 31**

Toadette was the first up and started to make a fire. Daisy was also up and went to see what was in tree mail. The letter said.

_-_

_This challenge is simple, stay on a raft,_

_You can push people off, just don't fall off,_

_If you stay on the longest, you win reward,_

_You win some Pizza._

_(Even though it's the second time you can win Pizza, some people haven't won it yet)_

_-_

**Reward Challenge**

The 6 remaining Survivor's met up with Jeff. Behind Jeff was a long river, and one the river was a giant raft.

"Welcome," Jeff said, "For todays challenge, you got to stay on the raft the longest. This raft will be heading down a river. This is one of the only challenges where you can push someone, hit someone, or kick someone. Last one standing wins, reward," Jeff showed everyone the reward. "Pizza from Jet's, Also, I cut one pizza into six slices so everyone can taste it." Jeff passed a dish. Everyone loved the pizza.

"Sweet reward," Bowser Jr. said.

"Hopefully you and I can win this," Waluigi said to Junior.

Daisy heard what Waluigi said to Bowser Jr.

"In addition," Jeff said, "You get to send someone to Exile Island. Let's begin."

-

Everyone was on the raft, waiting for Jeff's signal.

"Survivor's ready," Jeff yelled "GO!"

The raft was floating down the river, no one moved at all. The raft was moving along the river peacefully. 10 minutes later, Daisy was staring at Waluigi. Toadette was starring at Daisy. Peach was starring at Toadette. Daisy then took off and pushed Waluigi into the water.

"Waluigi is out," Jeff said.

"Haha," Daisy said. Toadette ran up to her and pushed her in.

"Daisy is out," Jeff said.

"HEY! That wasn't nice," Daisy cried.

"To bad," Toadette said, "So sad, just be thankful that…"

Peach ran and pushed Toadette into the water.

"Thanks," Peach," Daisy said.

"You're welcome- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Peach tripped into the water.

"Peach is out, Toadette is out," Jeff said.

Waluigi, Toadette, Daisy and Peach all swam to shore. Yoshi and Bowser Jr. kept starring at each other. Yoshi then charged at Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. moved right out of the way and Yoshi fell into the water.

"Bowser Jr. Wins reward," Jeff said.

Bowser Jr. and Yoshi returned to shore.

"Bowser Jr.," Jeff said, "There is the pizza." Jeff pointed at a picnic table, "You can take one person along with you."

"I will," Bowser Jr. said, "Pick Waluigi."

Waluigi's eyes were big as he went to Bowser Jr. and thanked him.

"You also get to pick," Jeff said, "One person to go to Exile Island. Who will it be?"

"Yoshi," Bowser Jr. said.

"Here is a map Yoshi," Jeff said as he handed him a map. Yoshi waved and left. So did Peach, Daisy, and Toadette.

**The Picnic Table**

Bowser Jr. and Waluigi were at the picnic table, eating Pizza.

_Bowser Jr.: "I love Pizza; it is my favorite food in the world. Especially mushroom pizza with pepperoni on top. Waluigi and I can just sit and relax for the whole entire day!"_

"This is great," Waluigi said.

"I know," Bowser Jr. said.

Both Bowser Jr. and Waluigi ate one whole entire pizza since there pigs.

"We should head back," Waluigi said.

"I don't want to go back," Bowser Jr. complained.

Waluigi laughed. So did Bowser Jr.

_Waluigi: "The pizza was delicious. I wish I could take a ton of boxes of pizza back and eat them all up tomorrow sadly; I can't so I got to deal with it. (Sighs)"_

**Piranha Day 31**

Peach, Daisy and Toadette were all at camp. They were all sitting on a log bench, chatting. Toadette however wasn't happy.

"Toadette," Daisy said, "You seem upset. What is wrong?"

"You should know why I'm upset?" Toadette snarled.

"What are you talking about?"

"How you said to Yoshi that I'm going to be the next to go."

Daisy was in complete shock when she said that. Peach was just sitting on the log, not saying anything, which was a pretty smart thing to do. Then after bickering about how Toadette was going to vote for Daisy and how there will probably be a tie at tribal, Peach spoke up.

"Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't write your name down," Peach yelled.

"Yes you did," Toadette said, "But, DAISY never said that."

"I remember promising you the same thing," Daisy said, "Are you just making up lies?"

"NO!" Toadette scream, "YOU are making up all those lies." Toadette left.

_Daisy: "I can't believe that she knew that I was going to vote her out! I might be toast and the next one voted out because I said that to her."_

_Peach: "I feel bad for Daisy, she might be done for. I hope not. I really like Daisy around camp. Hopefully Daisy and Toadette can make up._

Bowser Jr. and Waluigi arrived a little bit later.

_Waluigi: "When Bowser Jr. and I arrived at camp. We heard some bickering, which may be good. Maybe Toadette will flip."_

**Exile Island Day 31**

Yoshi arrived at Exile Island. He found two jars, one said "Clue," and one said "Mushrooms that are good for you." Yoshi didn't even have second thought and took the jar with the mushrooms in it.

_Yoshi: "If you don't like mushrooms, then something is wrong with you. Mushrooms is one of the best things in the world."_

He ate the mushroom right away. Then he started building a shelter.

**Piranha Tribe Day 32**

Daisy and Toadette weren't talking at all.

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were happy about that.

"I hope Daisy doesn't win immunity," Bowser Jr. said, "Or she would vote one of us out since she likes Yoshi and Peach."

_Bowser Jr.: "Daisy better not win immunity. If someone but her wins, she will probably be eliminated. If Daisy wins immunity, Waluigi and I are doomed."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in," Jeff said, "The piranha tribe came in,"Let's bring in Yoshi returning from Exile Island." Yoshi came in. He wasn't dirty but had a little bit of mushroom in his face. "Will start the challenge in a minute," Jeff said, "But first thing is first, Waluigi."

Waluigi gave Jeff the necklace.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," Jeff said, for today's challenge, you will have to complete a word search. Any words that aren't circled, you will unscramble to make a 3 word sentence. No word search is alike so you can't cheat of a neighbor. Let's get started."

Everyone had a word search in front of the. "Survivors ready," Jeff said, "GO!"

-

There were 12 words everyone had to find. In the first five minutes:

Peach found 4 words

Daisy found 4 words

Bowser Jr. found 3 words

Toadette found 3 words

Yoshi found 2 words

Waluigi found one word

-

Soon Daisy found 2 more. Toadette then noticed 3 words and circled them fast. Waluigi found one word three minutes later. He wasn't going to win for sure. 10 minutes had gone by and:

Daisy found 9 words total

Toadette found 8 words total

Peach found 7 words total

Bowser Jr. found 6 words total

Yoshi found 5 words total

Waluigi found 2 words total

-

Daisy found the last three and started to unscramble them. Toadette needed one more word. Daisy was having a hard time figuring out the phrase.

Toadette found the last word and started unscrambling. Both of them were worried. Daisy noticed the word YOU. Toadette noticed you. Then one of them figured it out.

"Got it," Toadette said. Her phrase said "You win immunity."

"Toadette is right," Jeff said, "Toadette wins immunity!"

Toadette smiled. Jeff put the necklace around her.

"Toadette is safe," Jeff said, "Everyone else is fair game. You have the afternoon to think about it."

Everyone left.

**Piranha Day 32**

Everyone arrived back at camp. Toadette and Daisy were still not talking to each other.

_Yoshi: "This isn't good that Daisy and Toadette aren't talking. Toadette was first on our side. Then after she heard about us voting her out, she targeted Daisy."_

"So," Yoshi said, "Are we voting for Junior?"

"Yes," Daisy said, "Peach; try to convince Waluigi to vote with us since Toadette won't."

"Okay," Peach said, "I'll do my best."

_Peach: "Daisy can't leave. She and I want to go into the final 2 together. Toadette will be voted out next if she goes. Hopefully Waluigi will help us vote Junior out, and then Toadette."_

-

"Waluigi," Peach cried, "Please vote for Bowser Jr."

"Give me a good reason why," Waluigi said, "And I might think about it."

"I already told you final 4. Daisy and I might want Yoshi gone before you after were in the final 4. So really, Daisy and I are promising you final 3!"

"I will think about it."

"Thank you so much," Peach said.

_Waluigi: "I'm leaning towards voting with Bowser Jr. and Toadette since there a weaker crew; however, it might be better to align with Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi, so I get votes from the Jury when I am in the final 2."_

-

"Daisy is leaving for sure," Toadette said to Bowser Jr., "Because she wanted me eliminated."

"I'm fine with that," Bowser Jr. said.

_Toadette: "Tonight is the biggest move I have made yet in this game. I'm sorry Daisy, but you are going home for sure. I'm 110% sure you are leaving."_

Tribal Council

The remaining six came into tribal council. Jeff was there waiting for them. They all took a seat when they entered.

"Let's bring in the members of the Jury," Jeff said, "Luigi…"

Luigi wore blue pants with a grey shirt and his Luigi hat all cleaned and shiny.

"Dixie…"

Dixie had her hair the way Tiny Kong has it. She was wearing a pink outfit. She even had a pink purse with her.

"And Donkey Kong voted out at the last tribal council."

DK had his usual red tie on.

All three of them took a seat.

"All of you guys," Jeff said, "Are very close into getting 1,000,000$. Bowser Jr. are you excited?"

"Yes!" Bowser Jr. said, "I win it."

"What about you Peach?"

"I can taste the million Dollars," Peach said.

"Daisy, has there been any fights going at camp."

"Well," Daisy said, "Toadette and I have been argueing but I hope that we can get along after tonight."

"Yoshi, how far do you think you are going to last?"

"Possibly day 37,38, or maybe the whole thing."

"Waluigi, are you nervous tonight."

"No,"

"Toadette, whats your vote based on?"

"Trust and loyalty,"

"It is time to vote. Peach, you are up!"

-

Yoshi: "Sorry, You don't deserve to win. Hope you won't count this against me. (Bowser Jr.)

Toadette: "You are so mean trying to backstab me." (Daisy)

Waluigi: "Tough Luck." (???)

-

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said. No one played the idol so he started to read the votes.

"Daisy, one Daisy."

"Daisy, two Daisy."

"Junior, one Junior."

"Junior, two Junior."

"Junior, three Junior."

"Final vote," Bowser Jr. and Daisy were nervous.

"Daisy."

Peach and Yoshi were shocked. Daisy gave out a weak smile. "We are tied," Jeff said, "The rules of survivor state that when there are 6 or less people left and a ties occur, the two players tied will compete in a fire making challenge. So Daisy and Junior come with me."

Bowser Jr. and Daisy went with Jeff.

"You've got to build a fire so big so the torch above will lit. Okay?"

They nodded.

"Survivor's ready, GO!"

Both started working on it and fast. Bowser Jr. took the lead. Bowser Jr. lit his base up first. He added more objects to the fire. Daisy lit her torch. It was catching up to Bowser Jr. then one torch lit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bowser Jr.'s torch lit. He can have a seat with the other four. Daisy I need your torch."

DK and Dixie high fived each other, Luigi groaned. Peach and Yoshi were in a lot of trouble.

"Daisy," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Daisy's torch.

Daisy waved to the final 5. Then she left tribal council.

"You've got 7 more days," Jeff said, "You have to make big moves to win. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

-

Daisy: "Toadette hated me so much after I wanted her out. That's why I am here tonight. Peach and Yoshi, you guys got to get rid of Toadette."

-

Votes

Daisy: Bowser Jr. Toadette, Waluigi

Bowser Jr.: Yoshi, Peach, Daisy

-

**Authors Note**: I bet a lot of you are shocked. No expected that to happen. Anyway, there are a few things I need to mention.

NO EPISODE NEXT WEEK! That's spring break and I am going on vacation. I don't know If are family is bringing a laptop. But I'm not typing. However, I will be on fanfiction (If we bring the laptop) If not, I hope to see some updates in stories.

I created a new story called Villains Vs. Villains. 12 villains compete for 1,000,000 dollars. It's kind of like survivor but different since they all live in one castle. There is a poll about what villain you want eliminated first so check that out. The update for that wont be till a while so wait patiently.

Thank you. And please review.


	13. Are you kidding me Mother Nature?

**Authors Note:** I worked hard on this today so I can update it. For anyone who doesn't know, today is my favorite day of the year. One author already figured out why! Anyway, The reward challenge is much better than the immunity challenge so sorry about that. Please review.

EDIT: I accidently posted the wrong episode. Thank you Megamen 1998 for telling me.

Episode 13

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Daisy thought that Toadette was a mental threat, and she wanted her gone. _

_Toadette over heard Daisy and got really angry._

_Someone also found the immunity idol that was hidden at camp._

_At the reward challenge, Bowser Jr. let everyone do the work, and won pizza for himself and Waluigi._

_Back at camp, Toadette and Daisy argued._

_At the immunity challenge, Daisy and Toadette were fighting for immunity, but Toadette ended up winning the immunity necklace._

_At tribal council, the first tie yet occurred between Daisy and Bowser Jr. Yes, Toadette flipped alliances._

_Daisy and Bowser Jr. competed in a fire making contest, at the end, Bowser Jr. Won, and Daisy was sent home. Now, Yoshi and Peach struggle to stay in the competition. 5 are left, who will be voted out next?_

-

**Final 5: Bowser Junior, Peach, Toadette, Waluigi, Yoshi.**

-

**Piranha Night 32**

"Wow," Yoshi said when he got back to camp, "I really thought Waluigi would side with us. We told him that we would take him to the final 4."

"Bowser Jr. and Toadette probably promised them final three," Peach said.

_Peach: "I'm sad that Daisy got eliminated. She was my best friend. Yoshi and I are now scrambling to stay in the game."_

"Toadette is a trader," Yoshi said, "She has to go next."

"That's fine with me."

_Yoshi: "This isn't good. I probably will be leaving next unless Waluigi flips. I don't know if he has the idol, if Peach has the idol, we might both be safe for a few more days."_

Toadette was sleeping, so was Bowser Jr. Waluigi ended up waking up from a nightmare.

_Waluigi: "I had the worst nightmare ever, it was about how I, Toadette, Peach, and Bowser Jr. were in the final four and I got voted out. I might not want to side with Toadette and Junior anymore because that nightmare might be true."_

Everyone then went to sleep.

**Piranha Day 33**

Everyone was exhausted in the morning. They didn't do much. It was also raining. Peach was sitting under a tree. Yoshi was making sure that the fire wouldn't go out. Toadette and Bowser Jr. were laying down in the shelter. And Waluigi was eating a mango.

_Toadette: "This morning is what I call "Lazy Morning" We did nothing at all. It was so boring compared to any other day I've been out here. Maybe it is boring because there are not many people left in this game. And it's not as fun if there are only 5 people left. It's more fun with 8 or 9 people at camp."_

_-_

In the afternoon, it stopped raining and everyone was up. Yoshi and Peach were out collecting shells. And Toadette, Waluigi and Yoshi were talking.

"Peach goes first," Toadette said.

"Why her?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Because," Toadette said, "I think that no one is going to vote for Yoshi when if he gets to the final two. If Peach get's into the final two, people will vote for her to win. You know what I mean."

"Sure," Waluigi said, "I don't know if Peach should go next. But I think that you are right about how she will win if she gets into the final 2."

_Bowser Jr.: "I am so happy that I am controlling the game. I have the power, which is sweet."_

-

In the evening, Peach and Yoshi came back from shell collecting and started to sort them out.

"I like this red one," Peach said.

"The purple on is sweet," Yoshi said.

_Peach: "I really like collecting shells; I collect shells all the time. It is so much fun to collect shells."_

Peach and Yoshi spend the evening trading shells and cleaning shells. After they were done, they left them out in the sun for them to dry.

-

Once the sun went down for the night, all five of them sat around the campfire. They were getting all warmed up and they chatted for a while.

"I can't believe," Peach said, "That there are only six more days left that we leave."

"One of us," Waluigi said, "Is actually going to win one million dollars. That is awesome!"

"I cannot wait till day 39 comes," Toadette said.

For the rest of the night, all of them talked, laughed, and celebrated because they were the final 5.

-

_Yoshi: "I thought that I would at least make the merge. I thought that I would make the jury. I thought since day one, that I would place 6. I was wrong. I actually am right now in the final 5, which is cool."_

_-_

_Waluigi: "Being in the final five is sweet. I'm usually one of the first people eliminated in games like this. But In this game, I'm not. I'm actually one of the top 5._

_-_

_Bowser Jr.: "I was hoping the final five would include me, Bowser, Dixie, Birdo, and Peaty, but that never happened. Yes, I wish they were in the final 5. But at least I got Waluigi and Toadette on my side."_

_-_

_Toadette: "I'm usually known as a weak hero. But In Survivor, I'm known as a strong her, or maybe a strong villain. Anyway, I never thought I would make it to the final 5."_

_-_

_Peach: "I've been targeted a few times. But I survived I think 9 tribal councils. And today, I am proud to be in the final five with great people, even though there my enemies. I'm happy that I'm not alone."_

**Piranha Day 34**

Waluigi and Peach were up and getting tree mail.

Peach: "This is one of my only chances to get Waluigi to join our side. It better work."

"Waluigi," Peach said as they were walking to tree mail, "We need you to side with myself and Yoshi."

"Why should I," Waluigi asked.

"Because now that Daisy is gone, me, you, and Yoshi will be the final three."

"Bowser Jr. and Toadette promised final three also."

Peach and Waluigi arrived at the crystal mailbox and read the note that was inside:

"_LAST REWARD CHALLENGE._

_-It is very simple if you did well in the past."_

**Reward Challenge**

The five remaining survivor's met Jeff at the reward challenge area.

"Welcom," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, you will be given a second chance at some of the past challenges. First you will canoe to the island and back. (Episode 10 and Episode 3 combined/Immunity Challenge) The first four will move on. The next part is a maze. (Episode 9/Reward Challenge) The first three to finish the maze move on. Then the remaining three will eat an octopus gut (Episode 4/Immunity Challenge) the first two to eat it will move on to the final round. Both will shoot a bow and arrow at a target (Episode 7/Immunity Challenge) the person who shoots the closest to the target wins…"

Everyone heard the sound of a car. A Keelhaul Key resident was driving in a car.

"You will win this car," Jeff said, "This car is a red convertible. You will drive in it tonight to Keelhaul Village, The fancier side of town. You will rest there for the night. Let's draw for spots and get started."

-

"Survivor's ready GO!"

Everyone started paddleing to the island.

Yoshi and Peach were in the lead.

Bowser Jr. was right behind.

Waluigi was struggling.

Toadette was in last.

Yoshi, Peach, and Bowser Jr. reached the island and started paddling back.

Toadette passed Waluigi. Waluigi then Passed Toadette.

Yoshi finished.

Peach finished.

Bowser Jr. finished.

Toadette and Waluigi were neck to neck. Both reached the island and both were heading back.

One of them won't win the car. One of them will still be in to win it.

Waluigi started to go back to the island.

"No," Waluigi said, "This way stupid canoe."

Toadette crossed the finish line.

"Waluigi is out," Jeff said.

-

_Waluigi: "I wanted to win the car. My car's tires were eaten by piranha plants. This sucks."_

-

Round 2

"Survivor's ready GO!"

Everyone ran in different directions. Yoshi thought that the maze was the same one as last time.

Bowser Jr. was in the lead.

Peach and Toadette were lost.

Yoshi hit a dead end.

Bowser Jr. hit a dead end.

Peach kept going in circles.

"Come on," Peach said, "I can do this."

Bowser Jr. noticed the exit and finished.

Yoshi found the exit a few minutes later.

Peach and Toadette were neck and neck.

Peach saw the exit. So did Toadette.

Peach got there first.

"Toadette is out," Jeff said.

-

_Toadette: "DARN! I wanted a new car. Well, I might have to wait a few more years till I get my licenses."_

-

Round 3

"Survivor's ready, GO!"

Yoshi gulped it down right away.

"Delicious," Yoshi said. With his stomach now full.

Bowser Jr. hated what the guts looked like. Peach hated the smell of the guts.

At the end….Bowser Jr. got it down.

"Peach is out," Jeff said.

-

_Peach: "I didn't need a new car anyway. I got a new one right before I came on the show."_

-

Final Round

Yoshi was up first. He took his time. He aimed, and then fired.

"Yoshi got eight points," Jeff said, "Bowser Jr. Need's nine points to win."

Bowser Jr. took one of the bows. He aimed, and then fired.

"Bowser Jr. got two points which isn't enough," Jeff said, "YOSHI wins REWARD!"

-

_Bowser Jr.: "NO! I was so close to winning a new car. And I need a new car."_

-

_Yoshi: "My car broke down right before I got on the show. Now, I get this new cool car."_

_-_

"Congrats Yoshi," Jeff said. He threw the car keys to Jeff. "You can pick one person to come with you." Jeff said.

"I'd like to take Peach," Yoshi said.

Peach smiled and hugged Yoshi.

"And for the last time this season," Jeff said, "You have to pick one person to go to Exile Island."

"I think," Yoshi said, "That it is best to send Toadette to Exile Island."

Toadette didn't care…well…she knew why she was going.

_Toadette: "Yoshi doesn't want me and Bowser Jr. to talk about who is going next. So he sends me to Exile Island to make sure that we wouldn't have anytime to strategize."_

She took the map to Exile, and headed off. Peach and Yoshi got into the new car. And Waluigi and Bowser Jr. headed back to camp.

**Keelhaul Road**

Yoshi was driving to the village. Peach was in the passenger seat. Both were happy to go spend the night at the Keelhaul Key hotel.

"I like your car," Peach said.

"Thanks," Yoshi said, "I can now get rid of my old rusty car."

Both of them laughed.

_Yoshi: "Peach and I really enjoyed the ride to Keelhaul City. I hope that we both end up in the final two."_

**Exile Island Day 34**

Toadette finally got to Exile Island. One jar said, "Clue," and one said, "Game play."

Toadette ended up choosing "Clue." She opened the jar and read the clue.

"_At the smallest palm tree, walk thirty steps._

_At the purple rock, remove twenty rocks._

_At the tomb, open it up and find the idol."_

"Okay," Toadette said, "This seems simple. I bet the idol is at camp since there are no palm trees here."

_Toadette: "I don't really need the idol, since I'm 99% sure that I will be in the final 3"_

**Piranha Tribe Day 34**

Bowser Jr. and Waluigi returned to camp.

"Boy," Bowser Jr. said, "I miss the bowling lane."

"I know," Waluigi said, "Did you know that Dixie was the one who did it."

"How do you know?"

"I saw her leave camp with matches the night she burned it."

"But that doesn't mean she burned it."

"She was the villain since this game started. I think that she was the one who hid the fishing gear."

"Probably," Bowser Jr. said.

(I bet a few of you are wondering who did stole the Ember fishing gear and who burnt down the bowling lane)

_Bowser Jr.: "I think that Waluigi is right. Dixie was the one who did burn down the bowling lane."_

**Keelhaul Village**

Yoshi and Peach parked at the village and headed to the hotel room.

_Peach: "As much as I love the wild. I need to take a break from the wild and spend the night at this hotel_ _room. Hopefully, there is a very comfy bed!"_

"Wow," Peach said when she got into the hotel room, "This is very nice."

"It is very nice," Yoshi said. He went to check out the bathroom, "The bathroom: Not so much."

Peach and Yoshi got themselves cleaned up, then they drove to a restaurant. Then, they went to bed for the night.

**Piranha Night 34**

Bowser Jr. and Waluigi were laying down talking.

"I can't wait till we are in the final two," Bowser Jr. Lied. He wanted to take Toadette since it would be easier to beat her.

"Yeah," Waluigi said, he was worried that he wasn't making a good decision by aligning with Bowser Jr. and Toadette.

_Waluigi:"I keep thinking that Bowser Jr. is going to backstab me like he backstabbed Wario, and Bowser, and Boo."_

**Exile Island Day 35**

Toadette slept well that night since she built her own sleeping day.

"Nice weather," Toadette said, "Hopefully it will be like this the whole day."

Then the sky turned dark and it started to rain.

"Are you kidding me Mother Nature???" Toadette yelled.

**Piranha Day 35**

Yoshi and Peach returned that morning.

Waluigi was making a quick and easy breakfast.

Bowser Jr. went to see what was inside treemail. A note said:

_One more challenge till the final four,_

_All you have to do is shoot and score!_

**Immunity Challenge**

The four survivors met Jeff at the immunity challenge area.

"Let's bring in Toadette returning from Exile Island."

Toadette came running in.

"Toadette," Jeff said, "While you are at it, can I have the necklace back."

Toadette gave the necklace to Jeff.

"Immunity," Jeff said, "Is back up for grabs, today's challenge is simple. Shoot as many baskets as you can in five minutes. Five minutes because there are only five of you left. Whoever gets the most baskets wins immunity. Let's get started."

-

"Survivor's ready, GO!"

Everyone was going a great pace.

Yoshi, Peach and Bowser Jr. were making more baskets then Toadette and Waluigi.

Yoshi was going the fastest. But he wasn't making a lot, same with Peach.

"One minute left," Jeff said.

Bowser Jr. started to do what Peach and Yoshi were doing but it wasn't working out for him.

"10 seconds,"

Waluigi was speeding up. Toadette just stopped since she knew that she was out.

"TIME," Jeff said.

Yoshi made 170 baskets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toadette made 60 baskets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waluigi made 100 baskets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bowser Jr. made 181 baskets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peach made 168 baskets.

"Bowser Jr. Win's immunity," Jeff yelled.

Bowser Jr. was happy; he ran and put the necklace on himself.

_Bowser Jr.: "Second immunity. I think that I am the only person so far to win two individual immunities. Maybe I'm not…I don't know. I am just so happy that I won."_

"Toadette," Jeff said, "Yoshi, Peach, and Waluigi. After 35 days one of you will leave tonight."

**Piranha Day 35**

Bowser Jr. was happy that he was 100% sure he was in the final4. Everyone else was worried. Even if they didn't think that they were leaving, they were still worried.

Bowser Jr. and Toadette were talking.

"Peach is going since she is the threat," Toadette said.

"Sure," Bowser Jr. said, "Do you think she has the idol?"

"I think Waluigi does but he isn't telling us."

Toadette: "Bowser Jr. and I know that Peach is going home. Waluigi knows that Peach is leaving. She will be shocked tonight."

-

"Waluigi," Yoshi said, "Just to let you know that if you don't vote Toadette. We are going to change the vote to you."

Waluigi shrugged, "Okay."

_Yoshi: "Waluigi is who Peach is voting for. I'm voting for Toadette since Peach promised she never would right her name down. We need Waluigi on our side, so a tie can occur tonight between Peach and Toadette."_

The five were getting ready to leave.

_Peach: "We need Waluigi to vote with us. If he does, Yoshi and I will be the final 2 for sure. I just know it."_

**Tribal Council**

All of them arrived at tribal council. Jeff was also there waiting.

"Let's bring in the members of our Jury," Jeff said, "Luigi."

Luigi didn't have his hat on. He had a lime green shirt on with brown shorts.

"Dixie,"

Dixie's hair was normal and she had a blue shirt on with a banana shaped purse.

"Donkey Kong,"

DK had a blue tie on with the letter's DK on it printed in black.

"And Daisy voted out at the last tribal council."

Daisy had a red dress on and her hair was all straightened.

All of them took a seat.

"Yoshi," Jeff said, "You have been out here for 35 days. Do you think that tonight will be your last night here?"

"I don't know," Yoshi said, "I hope it isn't."

"Toadette, at the last tribal, you switched alliances. Are you going to stay with your new alliance till the end?"

"Yes," Toadette, "I am not turning back. I like my new alliance better then my old one."

"Peach, how do you feel about Toadette switching?"

"I am very angry about her switching," Peach said.

"Waluigi," Jeff said, "Do you think the person voted out tonight will be shocked at all?"

"I think that they know that they are the next one to go….so no!"

Peach rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to the vote," Jeff said, "Bowser Jr. you are up."

-

Votes:

Bowser Jr.: "Sorry, but I'm here to win! And you are the next one to go." (Peach)

Yoshi: "Trader." (Toadette)

-

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

When Jeff came back he said. "If anyone has the idol and wants to play it this is the last time you can do so."

It was very quiet. Then Peach stood up.

"I know that I am going home next," Peach said, "So I decided that tonight was the night that I had to play the idol." Peach gave it to Jeff.

Luigi and Daisy smiled on the Jury side.

Toadette and Bowser Jr. were shocked. Waluigi put his head down.

"The rules state in Survivor that if anyone plays the idol. Any votes against them won't count and the person with the next highest amount of votes will leave instead. This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes against Peach won't count. I will read the votes."

Peach and Yoshi smiled and high fived eachother.

"First vote Waluigi." Waluigi looked at Peach.

"Peach, doesn't count." Peach smiled bigger.

"Peach, doesn't count."

"Toadette one Toadette," Toadette was surprised.

"The fourteenth person voted out and the fifth member of the Jury….Toadette."

Peach and Yoshi looked at Waluigi. They were incredibly shocked he voted for Toadette.

Most of the Jury was shocked. Daisy was happy she was leaving.

"Toadette," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Toadette's torch.

"Good game you guys," Toadette said. Then she left.

"You made it to the final 4. You have four more days, three more tribal councils, two more immunity challenges, and one survivor at the end. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

-

Toadette:"I have to admit that I am surprised it's me tonight. I'm disappointed at Waluigi for voting me out. I now get to be on the jury and when there is only two people remaining, I get to chew them out!"

-

Votes:

Toadette: Yoshi, Waluigi

Peach X: Toadette, Bowser Jr.

Waluigi: Peach.

**Author's Note:** Next time is the season finale. But it will take a while to type. So I'd say that you would have to wait two to three more weeks to see what happens. Please review. And check out villains vs. Villains if you haven't read it yet. (1/4 of Episode 1 is updated!)


	14. We both have to fight to win this

_Authors Note: It's finally here. Hope you enjoy, the season finale._

Season Finale

_35 Days ago, 18 characters from the Mushroom Kingdom decided to compete in Survivor: Keelhaul Key to win one million coins. The people/Creatures were divided into two tribes. The Sunshine Tribe, who wore yellow buffs, And the Ember tribe, who wore purple buffs_

_At the first reward challenge, it was clear that each tribe had people who were weak. Like Noki for Sunshine and Dixie for Ember. The Sunshine tribe ended up winning Pizza for their tribe. And Dixie was the first to go to Exile. At camp, alliances formed. At the immunity challenge, Sunshine won again. Even though Dixie was the weakest, she had the right to cast two votes and Boo was sent home._

_On Day 4, Peach thought that Mario and Luigi should be the next to go. When Mario and Luigi found out, they targeted the Princess. The Ember tribe ended up winning reward and immunity. Toad tried to save Peach by telling just Mario and Luigi to target Toadette. At the end, his plan backfired when he was the next voted out._

_The Sunshine tribe continued their losing streak and lost the Reward and Immunity challenge. At the Sunshine camp, Rosalina and Mario argued about who would cook dinner. Rosalina hit Mario in the face so she could do it, that came back to bite her, when she was voted out._

_After Boo was voted out, the Ember tribe had two alliance, one containing Dixie, Birdo, Bowser Jr., and Peaty, the other containing Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi. DK was stuck in the middle but he would just always vote for Birdo till she was eliminated. Sunshine ended up winning immunity; Waluigi and Wario were smart enough to figure out that the only way to get DK on their side was to vote Birdo. Peaty also decided to quit Dixie's alliance and vote DK. So Birdo was voted out._

_Peach and Daisy aligned with Yoshi and Luigi. (Mario thought he was in an alliance with Luigi, Daisy, and Yoshi) Toadette and Noki were in an alliance together. Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, and Luigi thought that Noki and Mario should be the next to go. Noki ended up being the next to go._

_On Day 15, Jeff announced that the losing team would end up sending two people home instead of one. The Sunshine Tribe won. The Ember tribe was given the chance to win individual immunity before tribal. Waluigi won it for himself. Many people were on the chopping block. Peaty ended up being eliminated. And Bowser was eliminated as well._

_On day 18, the Sunshine tribe was sent to tribal council. Yoshi, Luigi, and Toadette were one hundred percent sure that they were voting out Mario. Mario was one hundred percent sure he was voting out Toadette. Peach and Daisy didn't know who to vote for. At the end, they sided with the majority and Mario was completely blindsided._

_On Day 19, the two tribes merged into one. The new tribe was called Piranha. Right away alliance formed. Dk and Yoshi made an alliance and Bowser Jr. And Toadette made an alliance. Bowser Junior won the first individual immunity, and shocked everyone when he voted with Sunshine to vote yout Wario._

_The remaining nine became the jury, most people wanted Dixie gone due to her being mean to everyone, but none of them (Except Waluigi) knew that Dixie had the hidden immunity idol. She ended up playing the idol at tribal, and Luigi became the first jury member._

_The next day, a survivor auction was held. People bid on various items. During the auction, Dixie was being rude to everyone, which made her a bigger target She didn't win the immunity challenge, and everyone but Dixie voted for Dixie and she was eliminated._

_Seven people remained. During the reward challenge, DK, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were eliminated first since the original Sunshine tribe took them out. Then Toadette was out of the challenge. Toadette thought about flipping sides after that, but she ended up sticking with the original Sunshine tribe and voted out DK._

_4/6 remaining castaways were from the original Sunshine tribe, 2/6 was from the original Ember tribe. Daisy thought that Toadette should go next due to her being a threat. Toadette over heard about it and immediately wanted Daisy gone. Toadette won immunity. A tied occurred between Bowser Jr. and Daisy. Bowser Jr. made a better fire and Daisy was voted out._

_Last time on Survivor:_

_Toadette was 100% sure that she was staying with Bowser Jr. and Waluigi._

_Waluigi had a nightmare about himself getting voted out once four people were left._

_At the reward challenge, Yoshi won a car, and a trip to Keelhaul City, he took Peach with him._

_Toadette was sent to Exile Island so she had no time to strategize with Bowser Jr. or Waluigi._

_During the immunity challenge, Bowser Jr. made the most baskets and won immunity._

_At tribal, Peach decided to play her idol. Peach voted for Waluigi, Yoshi voted for Toadette, Bowser Jr. and Toadette voted for Peach. And waluigi shocked everyone and voted Toadette._

_So Toadette was voted out._

_4 Are left: Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Peach, and Waluigi who will become the sole Survivor?_

**Piranha Day 36**

Bowser Jr. went to get tree mail. He found a huge card board box and he brought it back to camp. Inside the box was stuff to make a good breakfast, some markers, a book, and a camera. Also, there was a note:

_Congratulations on making it to the final four. Not many people last this long. Enjoy your breakfast and also make a scrapbook to remember the last few days. Tomorrow, you will compete in an immunity challenge. Good Luck. –Jeff_

"I couldn't' be any happier," Peach said as she bit into a warm biscuit.

"After being out here for thirty six days," Bowser Jr. said, it feels like home."

Everyone nodded.

"This is a once in a lifetime experience," Waluigi said.

_Yoshi: "I'm going to miss camp once I leave. I really like it here in Keelhaul Key. I will probably visit this place more often after I leave."_

Everyone was taking pictures for the rest of the days, then in the evening, the laid down at the beach and talked for the rest of the night.

_Peach: "I know Survivor is a hard game to play, but I think that the farther you last in Survivor, the easier it is. I think that the last 3 days will be very easy, if Yoshi doesn't leave next. Then I'm doomed."_

**Piranha Day 37**

All of them got up at the same thime (That's a first)

"Good morning," Peach said.

"Good morning Peach," Yoshi said.

"Today," Waluigi said, "Is the day that I will win immunity for once."

"Waluigi," Bowser Jr. said, "You have a 25% shot at winning, that's not a big number."

"I know," Waluigi said, "But I will still win."

_Bowser Jr.: "I do not think that Waluigi is going to win immunity, I think that either myself, or Yoshi will win immunity. Peach is not as physical as myself or Yoshi so that is why she will not win."_

**Immunity Challenge**

The final four met Jeff at the edge of Keelhaul Key.

"Welcome final four to your second to last immunity challenge," Jeff said, "Before we start the challenge, Bowser Jr. I need the necklace back please."

Bowser Jr. gave the idol back to Jeff.

"Immunity," Jeff said, "Is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will run out to the marked raft in the middle of the ocean and grab a key. Then, you will come back and run to the different treasure chests. They are all marked with your name on them so there are forty behind me total. Once you find the key that goes with the treasure chest. You will open the treasure chest and find another key. You will keep opening boxes until you find the red key. Then you will run to the gold box and unlock it. The first person to do so will win immunity. A 1 in 3 shot of winning One million bucks, lets draw for spots and get started."

-

"Survivor's ready…GO!"

Yoshi was in the lead, followed by Waluigi and Peach. Bowser Jr. was in dead last.

Yoshi ended up getting his key first. Waluigi got his key. Peach got her key. They were all swimming back to shore.

Bowser Jr. got his key when Yoshi returned to shore. Waluigi returned after, then Peach.

Peach was the first to open 1 lock,

Waluigi opened 1 lock,

Bowser Jr. returned to shore,

Waluigi opened 2 locks total,

Yoshi opened 1 lock,

Peach opened 2 locks total,

Bowser Jr. opened 1 lock,

Peach opened 3 locks,

Yoshi opened 2 locks total,

Peach opened 4 locks so far,

Bowser Jr. opened 2 locks so far,

Waluigi opened 3 locks so far,

Peach opened 5 locks,

Bowser Jr. opened 3 locks,

Yoshi opened 3 locks so far,

Bowser Jr. opened his forth lock,

Waluigi also opened his forth lock,

Peach opened her sixth lock,

Bowser Jr. opened another lock,

Yoshi opened his forth lock,

Waluigi opened 5 locks total,

Peach opened seven locks total,

Yoshi opened his fifth lock,

Bowser Jr. opened six locks,

Waluigi opened six total locks,

Yoshi who was once in the lead, is now in last and opened his sixth total lock,

Peach opened eight locks total,

Bowser Jr. opened seven total locks,

Waluigi also opened his seventh lock,

Bowser Jr. opened his eighth lock,

Peach opened her ninth lock,

Bowser Jr. opened his ninth lock,

Peach opened her tenth lock; she got the red key and started heading back.

Bowser Jr. opened his tenth lock; he got the red key and started heading back.

It was a race to the finish, one of them ended up tripping while the other one unlocked the final treasure chest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Peach wins Immunity," Jeff screamed.

Peach cheered and clapped. Bowser Jr. groaned.

_Bowser Jr.: "I am really surprised Peach won immunity. She doesn't deserve a spot in the final 3. She rode coattails a lot. That is my opinion."_

Jeff put the necklace around Peach.

"Peach is safe, everyone else is fair game, after 37 days, Yoshi, Waluigi, and Bowser Jr. I am sorry to tell you that one of you will leave. You have the rest of the day to think about it."

_Yoshi: "I am a little bit worried that I will be me going home. I might want to practice making a good fire so I do not get send home. But I am 75% sure Waluigi will side with us."_

**Piranha Day 37**

The four of them were all cold and exhausted when they got back from camp. The four of them divided into groups of two. You should know who they are.

"I think that Bowser Jr. should go home," Yoshi said, "Waluigi is more disliked then Bowser Jr. so he would be easier to beat."

"I don't think so," Peach said, "I do agree that the Jury will dislike him. But I disagree that he would lose no matter what. Since most of the people in the Ember tribe will probably be on the Jury. I also agree that Bowser Jr. should leave tonight."

_Peach: "If Waluigi votes with us. Then Yoshi and I have a better chance of getting into the final 2."_

"I am worried," Bowser Jr. said.

"So am I," Waluigi said, "I think that if Yoshi does go home tonight, we will be in the final 2."

Bowser Jr. nodded.

_Bowser Jr.: "I don't think that Waluigi will flip and vote me out. I would flip and vote him out though. But I do not think Peach and Yoshi are going to vote him out. They are probably going to vote me out."_

Yoshi and Peach ran up to Waluigi.

"Waluigi," Yoshi said, "If you do not vote for Bowser Jr. Tonight, we will vote you out instead. We need to know now if you are going to vote with us or not."

Peach nodded

"Well," Waluigi said. He was worried. "I don' know."

Peach and Yoshi turned around and walked away.

_Waluigi: "I don't want to be voted out. I made it this far. I don't want it to come to an end yet. I might want to vote with Peach and Yoshi so I do not get voted out."_

**Tribal Council**

The four remaining survivor's arrived at tribal council. Jeff was there waiting for them. He welcomed them as they walked in,

"Welcome," Jeff said, "Let's bring in the members of our Jury…Luigi,"

Luigi had on a pink shirt with black pants.

"Dixie,"

Dixie wore a black hat, and a scarlet jacket.

"Donkey Kong,"

DK had on a black and silver tie.

"Daisy,"

Daisy was wearing a dress like Peach, except it was blue. She wore orange earrings.

"And Toadette voted out at the last tribal council."

Toadette had on a silver and black velvet jacket. She wasn't happy at all.

They all took a seat.

"Peach," Jeff said, "Congratulations on making it to the final 3 since you won immunity."

Peach laughed, "Thank you, I'm so happy that I get to continue."

"Bowser Jr. what is it like surviving out here for 37 days?"

"It is great," Bowser Jr. said, "The first few days were hard, but later on, you do not want to leave camp since it is so much fun."

Yoshi nodded.

"Yoshi," Jeff said, "does everyone here deserve to be in the final 4?"

"I think so," Yoshi said, "we all got here different ways and we all deserve being here."

"Waluigi, are you nervous that it is going to be you tonight?"

Waluigi nodded.

"Peach, besides yourself, pick one person that you think will win survivor?"

"Yoshi," Peach said.

"Waluigi, same thing,"

"Bowser Jr." Waluigi said.

"Yoshi, What about you,"

"Peach," Yoshi said.

"Bowser Jr. what about you,"

"I believe that Yoshi has a good chance," Bowser Jr. said.

Waluigi was angry that no one picked him.

"It is time to vote," Jeff said, "Yoshi, you are up."

-

Votes:

Peach: "I think that Waluigi is with us tonight." (Bowser Jr.)

Bowser Jr.: "Good game Yoshi, you played your best." (Yoshi)

-

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said.

Jeff went to get the urn. When he came back, he started reading the votes.

"First vote," Jeff said, "Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr. wasn't surprised.

"Bowser Jr. two votes Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr. was hoping for a miracle.

"Yoshi, one vote Yoshi, two Bowser Jr. One vote left,"

Jeff reached for the last vote.

"The 15th Person voted out and the 6th member of the jury… Bowser Jr. You need to hand me your torch."

Bowser Jr. glared at Waluigi. Waluigi said, "Sorry," to him.

"Bowser Junior," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Bowser Junior's torch. After that, Bowser Jr. left. Dixie and Toadette were surprised he was leaving and they got teary eyed.

"Final 3," Jeff said, "You've got 1 more day till we know who the final two are going to be. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The three survivors left.

-

Bowser Jr.: "I am mad at Waluigi because he flipped, but I would have done it to him anyway, but I knew that they were not going to vote him out yet. Good luck final 3.

-

**Piranha Day 38**

The final 3 were surprised that morning when they saw Jeff at their camp.

"Hello," Jeff said.

"Hi," they all said.

"Before today's immunity challenge," Jeff said, "You must pay respect to all the people who have left this island before you. You will walk around the perimeter of this island, on the way are 15 torches. You will take each torch and throw it in the ocean. But before you do so, say a few kind words about each person. Then when you are done, you will meet me at the immunity challenge area. Here is a map."

Jeff handed the map to Peach.

"See you all at the next immunity challenge," Jeff said. He got in his own personal boat and left.

**Keelhaul Cove-In memory of the 15 people voted out**

Peach, Yoshi and Waluigi started there hike through Keelhaul Cove.

"I see the first torch," Peach shouted.

All of them ran up to Boo's torch.

"Boo wasn't mean at all," Waluigi said, "Dixie was running the show at that time and decided to get rid of Boo first. Good try Boo."

Waluigi put Boo's torch in the ocean.

_Boo: "Are tribe sucked. I admit it. We had all the weird people like Dixie, Birdo, and Bowser Jr. 3 Days was not enough."_

The next torch was Toad's.

"Toad was a very competitive person," Peach said, "I was so stupid and voted Noki. And about everyone else voted Toad out."

Peach threw Toad's torch in the ocean.

"You did your best," Yoshi said.

_Toad: "I had a lot of tricks up my sleeve. One of them didn't work out. And I got voted out. I did have a great time out here. I just wish Toadette and I could have made it to the end."_

The next torch was Rosalina's.

"That girl had skill," Waluigi said.

"She is pretty tough," Yoshi said, "And that is why she got eliminated so early. I don't think Mario will mess with her anymore."

Peach laughed as Yoshi put her torch in the ocean.

_Rosalina: "Mario is a wimp when it comes to Survivor. He is more of a mental person then a strong person in my opinion. And he was running the show. I enjoyed being out here for 1 week."_

The next torch was Birdo's.

"I can't believe my girl friend got voted out this early," Yoshi said.

"Birdo was a very kind person," Waluigi said, "Out of everyone; I wish Birdo made it to the end."

Waluigi threw her torch in the ocean.

_Birdo: "I enjoyed being out here, even though it wasn't as long as I expected it to be. I met a lot of nice people and I hope to get in touch with them soon._

The next torch was Noki's.

"Noki was the outcast of the Sunshine tribe," Peach said, "She got farther then most people thought she would ever go."

Peach put Noki's torch in the ocean.

_Noki: "On day 1, I was the known as the weakest one out here. I ended up surviving 2 tribal councils. Even though I didn't win, I'm proud to make it this far."_

The next torch was Peaty's.

"Once again," Waluigi said, "Dixie was running the show. He did well at the challenges though. If he ever plays this game again, he needs a new strategy."

Waluigi put Peaty's torch in the ocean.

_Peaty: "I made it pass the two week mark. Dixie hated me bad because I betrayed her alliance. I don't regret doing that at all. I wouldn't trade this experience for anything."_

The next torch was Bowser's.

"Bowser didn't deserve to leave," Waluigi said, "But Donkey Kong and Bowser Jr. decided to vote out the King of Koopas."

Waluigi threw Bowser's torch in the ocean.

"Good try," Waluigi said.

_Bowser: "I did my best. I tried to win this; I might have failed to a lot of people back at home. But I hope Bowser Jr. Wins the money."_

The next torch was Mario's torch.

"Even though I love him," Peach said, "I was happy he got voted out."

"Even though he deserved to leave," Yoshi said, "I miss him a lot."

Yoshi threw Mario's torch in the ocean.

_Mario: "I was probably one of the villains out here. I never was a villain before. And I really liked blindsiding Toad and Rosalina. If I was invited to compete in another season, I'd blindside everyone from start to finish."_

The next torch was Wario's.

"My brother is hilarious and awesome," Waluigi said, "To bad he didn't make it to the jury."

Waluigi put Wario's torch in the ocean.

_Wario: "Being out here wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I think that if our tribe didn't have to vote out two people, we would have had 6 strong in the merge, and made it to the end."_

The next torch was Luigi's.

"I really liked Luigi," Peach said, "He should have made it to the end."

"Luigi was my best friend out here," Yoshi said, "He also was a very likable kind guy."

Yoshi put Luigi's torch in the ocean.

_Luigi: "I made it to the Jury. That was my only goal I set when I came out here. I had a great time out here in Keelhaul Key. My favorite part was going scuba diving. I will never forget about that!"_

The next torch was Dixie's.

"I don't have anything nice to say about her since she was a B*&#."

"Well," Peach said, "She always seemed to have her eyes on the prize."

Peach threw her torch in the ocean.

_Dixie: "On day 1, I had to make a big move to stay in this game. I did it by voting out Boo A.K.A. the most annoying person ever. I'm proud to call myself a villain. I'm proud to last as far as I did."_

The next torch was Donkey Kong's.

"DK," Yoshi said, "Was a great leader for the Piranha Tribe."

"DK was the person who voted for whoever," Waluigi said, "On day 3, he voted for Birdo. He was the only one who did so. I hope DK is proud of himself."

Waluigi threw DK's torch in the ocean.

_DK: "I was happy when I got elected leader for the Piranha Tribe. I might end of been the Outcast for the Ember tribe, but I had fun out here and I hope to do it again."_

The next torch was Daisy's.

"Daisy was very kind hearted," Yoshi said.

"I agree," Peach said, "She was my best friend out here, too bad Toadette switched sides and voted her out."

Peach put Daisy's torch in the ocean. Peach got a little teary eyed.

"Be proud Daisy," Peach said.

_Daisy: "I'm proud from avoiding 8 tribals and I am proud that I made it to the Jury. Yes, I'm disappointed that I didn't win. Hopefully, when I get home, I am known as a champion."_

The next torch was Toadette's.

"Even though she switched sides at the end," Yoshi said, "I really liked her a lot."

"She was a nice girl," Waluigi said.

"Toadette never gave up," Peach said, "A lot of people thought she was weak, but she's pretty strong."

Peach threw her torch in the ocean.

_Toadette: "35 days, 5 weeks total, I survived out here for over a month. I met some kind, rude, and determined people. I hope everyone had a great time. I know I did."_

The last torch was Bowser Junior's.

"Bowser Junior," Waluigi said, "was a fierce competitor."

"He does seem to like everyone even if they are mean," Peach said.

"He made it to the final 4," Yoshi said, "And deserved it."

Yoshi threw Bowser Junior's torch in the ocean.

_Bowser Jr.: "The last 37 days changed my life. I met a few awesome guys and a few cute girls. I did well at challenges, and I felt like a champion out here. I couldn't ask for anymore"_

The final 3 walked to the edge of the cove, and they all stared at the water.

_Peach: "It was very sad thinking about all the people I voted out in this game. Maybe I should of just voted myself out. I guess that I shouldn't worry and worry instead about the immunity challenge instead."_

_Yoshi: "When I was looking at the ocean. I saw a reflection of myself. I thought about how I'm doing this for me. Not anyone else. I'm playing Survivor so I can win the million coins!"_

_Waluigi: "I'm really worried. When I saw Wario's, Dixie's, DK's, and Bowser Jr.'s torch, I was thinking about what would happen if we did stick together? Would I have a better chance of being in the final 2? I don't know if I would to be honest."_

After a few minutes, they headed to there the immunity challenge area.

**Immunity Challenge**

The final 3 came in to participate in their final immunity challenge.

"Hello," Jeff said, "First things first, Peach… I need the necklace."

Peach didn't want to give the necklace to Jeff, but she did anyways.

"For the last time," Jeff said, "Immunity is back up for grabs. For todays challenge, you must stand on a tiny platform that is in the water it's up 4 feet in the hair. However stays on the longest wins."

-

Everyone was on their pole.

Peach was struggling from the start.

So was Yoshi.

Waluigi was hanging in there.

**1 Hour Later**

The waves were getting much rough. One of the three were struggling, they kept moving their feet. But they ended up falling in the water a few minutes later.

"Peach is out," Jeff said. Peach got on the dock. It's been an hour and twenty three minutes ago when they started.

**1 Hour Later**

Both Yoshi and Waluigi were still struggling.

**1 Hour Later**

Both of them were still struggling. Both of them were also worried that if they fell, they would be the next one eliminated.

Waluigi kept moving his feat.

Yoshi almost fell off, but caught himself before he did.

Soon one of them couldn't take the pain anymore. And they fell off.

"Waluigi fell in the water," Jeff said, "YOSHI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Yoshi was glad he didn't have to do that anymore. He jumped in the water and swam to the dock. When he got to the dock, he put on the necklace.

"Congrats Yoshi," Jeff said, "You will not be returning to camp. Neither will Peach or Waluigi. Instead, we will go to tribal right now." The three of them and Jeff left for tribal council.

**Tribal Council**

"Let's bring in the mebers of the Jury," Jeff said, "Luigi,"

Luigi was wearing a black shirt with blue pants.

"Dixie,"

Dixie had her hair curled up. She didn't wear a hat, but she had her orange jacket on.

"DK,"

DK had his sky blue and red tie on.

"Daisy,"

Daisy was wearing her sporty outfit.

"Toadette,"

Toadette was wearing her green shirt and her yellow jacket.

"And Bowser Jr. Voted out at the last tribal council,"

Bowser Jr. had a white bandana on with paint stains on it.

They all took a seat.

"Congratulations Yoshi," Jeff said.

"Thank you," Yoshi said.

"Tonight and tonight only, you have the power to decide which castaway will be with you in the final two. And which castaway will be voted out and become a jury member. Before you vote, I want Peach and Waluigi to tell you why you should take them. Waluigi, why should Yoshi take you?"

"Well," Waluigi said, "I think that I'm a weaker player compared to Peach. You would probably win the million coins if you take me."

"Peach, why should Yoshi take you?"

"First of all," Peach said, "I disagree with Waluigi. I'd vote for you Waluigi if Yoshi took me out since we promised each other final 2. Also, I think that I played a better game than Waluigi. Would you rather win against a weak person? Or lose against a strong person?"

"Let's get to the vote," Jeff said, "Yoshi, you're up."

-

Yoshi: "This vote was tough. I hope that I made the better choice." (???)

-

"I'll go tally the vote," Jeff said.

Jeff got the urn, came back, and read the vote.

"16th Person voted out of Survivor: Keelhaul Key and the final member of the Jury…Waluigi."

Peach hugged Yoshi. Waluigi gave Jeff his torch.

"Waluigi," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Waluigi's torch.

Waluigi said one word to the final 2 before he left. "BYE," he said, and then he left.

"You guys have one more night out here," Jeff said, "You have one more tribal council to go to. Grab your stuff for the last time and head back to camp."

The final 2 left tribal council.

Waluigi: "I am a little bit angry that I got so close to winning a million coins. Peach and Yoshi are total B&$(*^ because they voted me out." (Growls)

**Piranha Day 39**

"I can't believe," Peach said, "That it is day 39!"

"What should we do now?" Yoshi asked, "Should we celebrate?"

Both of them looked at each other, nodded. Then they started dancing.

"CEL-ABRATION Now COME ON!" Peach sang as she danced. (I think that's the words to the song)

They danced for a while. Then they stopped.

_Yoshi: "I'm so happy that I made it all the way to the end. Peach and I did our best to make it as far as we could together and we did it! I'm a little bit worried about tonight's tribal since we both have to fight to win. It's going to be hard to win, but I think that I can do it."_

After their celebration, Peach and Yoshi agreed on burning the camp.

"We should take the flag," Peach said, "And our personal items."

"Who gets the flag?" Yoshi asked.

"The winner should."

"Deal!"

_Peach: "Yoshi is a very strong person. A lot of the people on the Ember tribe like him more than me. I'll try my best to beat Yoshi."_

Yoshi lit up a match and placed it on their shelter. The camp started to burn down. Peach and Yoshi watched it burn all the way till it was in ashes. After that, they went to tribal for the last time.

"Good luck," both of them said to eachother.

_Luigi: "Tonight's vote is going to be hard. I really like both of them. Hopefully, one of them answers my question better than the other so I can vote for them instead of the other person."_

_Dixie: "I really don't think that either should be in the final 2. I really have to think of a good question or comment to say to both of them. I just might not say anything."_

_DK: "I haven't got to known Peach as much as Yoshi. I think Peach rode coattails. I think that Yoshi was much meaner then Peach in my opinion. I don't know yet who should win."_

_Daisy: "Peach and Yoshi were my friends from the beginning, to the end. I don't know who to vote for. It's going to be hard to pick a winner…both of them should win."_

_Toadette: "I don't care if either of them win. I plan to ask both of them if they voted me out, if yes, why? After I ask them my question, I'll decide who to vote for. "_

_Bowser Jr.: "Peach and Yoshi should have been gone right at the beginning of the merge since they were the biggest threats out of all of the people who made the merge. Tonight will be a hard vote."_

_Waluigi: "I hate both of them right now. I'm just going to ask which contestants should not be in the jury or final 2"_

**Final tribal Council**

_._Peach and Yoshi arrived at tribal council. Jeff was there to greet them.

"Let's bring in the official Jury," Jeff said, "Luigi…"

Luigi wore his plumber outfit.

"Dixie,"

Dixie had a green hat on with a pink and yellow shirt on.

"DK,"

DK was wearing his gold tie.

"Daisy,"

Daisy was wearing a pink dress with a Yoshi on it. So she could support both Peach and Yoshi.

"Toadette,"

Toadette was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt.

"Bowser Jr."

Bowser Jr. had on a red bandana with a sun on it.

"And Waluigi voted out at the last tribal council."

Waluigi had on a purple shirt with brown pants.

They all took a seat.

"Well," Jeff said, "Peach, Yoshi, both of you made it to the end. Now, we need our Jury to vote on which person deserves to win. In a minute, you guys will make an opening statement telling the jury why you should win. Then, the Jury will address you for the first time since they were eliminated. Once everyone is done addressing, they will vote on A WINNER. They will vote FOR someone to win. We will start with opening statements right now, Peach, you are up."

"Hello everyone," Peach said, "I believe that I have been loyal to all of you. I didn't hurt anyone's feelings. I also deserve to win because I did well at challenges and played a good game."

"Yoshi," Jeff said.

"Hi everyone," Yoshi said, "I believe that I never gave up in challenges and did well at playing a good game. I did align with a lot of you. But at the end, you guys all got eliminated due to someone either playing an idol, or switching alliances."

"Now," Jeff said, "It is time for the Jury to address you. Jury, think about what you are going to say. You can ask a question, or say something to them."

-

"Let's start," Jeff said, "Bowser Jr. you are up first." Bowser Jr. got up.

"Yoshi," Bowser Jr. said, "You have been a very competitive player. You made very strategic moves. My question to you is what helped you advance to the final 2 besides challenges."

"Alliances," Yoshi said, "And being friends with other people."

"Peach," Bowser Jr. said, "Same question."

"I believe that I was very kind to many of the contestants out here," Peach said, "One of my friends was Yoshi and we stayed together to the end."

"Thank you," Bowser Jr. said as he took a seat.

"Luigi," Jeff said. Luigi got up.

"Congratulations," Luigi said, "And I want to thank both of you for not voting me out like you promised. I only have a question to Peach. Peach, you were a target on day 5. Lucky for you, you were not voted out. Did you use align with myself, Yoshi, and Daisy to stay in the competition."

"Yes I did," Peach said, "Since my alliance wasn't going to stay in much longer after Toad left."

"Thank you," Luigi said as he took a seat.

"waluigi," Jeff said.

Waluigi got up.

"I'm having a hard time deciding who to vote for since you guys used me till the end. Then you got rid of me," waluigi said, "Yoshi, tell me the two people who should have never been in the jury or the final 2."

"Dixie," Yoshi said, "And Bowser Jr."

"what about you Peach?" Waluigi asked.

"Dixie and Donkey Kong," Peach said.

"Thank you for being honest to me," Waluigi said as he took a seat.

"Daisy," Jeff said.

Daisy got up, "Hello," Daisy said, "And congratulations to both of you. Peach, I do not have a question for you. I do have on for Yoshi. Yoshi, you made a ton of alliance's out here. You ended up cutting people's throats. Like Mario's, DK's, and Toadette's. You also seemed to be a little bit more ruthless then Peach out here. Is that true?

"Wow," Yoshi said, "Peach did also cut people's throats just like me."

"I know that," Daisy said, "But she didn't make a single alliance with Mario or Mario."

"She did want Toadette out," Yoshi said.

"Okay," Daisy said, "Thank you!"

"Dixie," Jeff said. Dixie got up.

"to be honest," Dixie said, "Both of you do not deserve to be in the final 2 since you voted me out. It's going to be hard to vote for one of you. So I am going to listen to what DK and Toadette ask you."

Dixie took a seat.

"Donkey Kong," Jeff said. DK got up.

"Peach," DK said, "I think that you rode coattails a lot in this game. Is that true or not?"

"No way that is true," Peach said.

"I disagree," Dk said, "I believe that tonight, I will vote for Yoshi but I want to ask him my question. Why did you vote me out?"

"Because," Yoshi said, "A lot of people in our tribe thought you were lazy, so we got rid of you."

DK was a little bit shocked. "Okay," Dk said, "Thank you."

"Toadette," Jeff said. Toadette got up.

"Peach," Toadette said, "You promised me that you would never right my name down. I have one simple question to ask you: Did you write my name down the day I was eliminated?"

"A promise is a promise Toadette," Peach said, "I voted out Waluigi that night."

"Yoshi," Toadette said, "That means you did write my name down that night. You are a big meanie. You, Peach, Luigi, Daisy and I were supposed to be in the final 5. Yes, I did betray Daisy since you and Daisy were going to vote me out." Toadette got teary eyed.

"Peach, I want you to know that I am voting for you!" Peach took a seat.

"In a minute Jury," Jeff said, "You will vote FOR someone to win Survivor: Keelhaul Key. Take a minute and think about who you are going to vote for?"

-

"For the last time," Jeff said, "It is time to vote, Waluigi, you are up!"

-

Votes:

Toadette: Good job. You deserve to win. Hopefully, you do end up winning. (Peach)

DK: Even though you voted me out. I think that you deserve to be the Sole Survivor. (Yoshi)

Daisy: You were my best friend out here. You played the game better than I did. Good job. (Peach)

Luigi: Yoshi, you were good at challenges, good at playing the game, and you deserve 1M coins. (Yoshi)

-

For the last time," Jeff said, "I will go tally the votes."

Jeff got the votes and came back.

"As bad as you want me to read the votes now," Jeff said, "We have to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom before we read the votes. See you there."

Jeff left.

Peach's Castle 10:00 PM

A whole crowd was at Peach's castle cheering. At the front of the Caste were Peach, Yoshi, Jeff, and the 7 members of the Jury. All the voted out people were in the crowd.

"Hi everyone," Jeff said, "I will now read the votes."

The crowd cheered.

"First vote," Jeff said, "Yoshi," The crowd cheered.

"Peach, we are tied. 1-1." The crowd cheered louder.

"Peach," Peach was happy.

"Yoshi, two Yoshi." Yoshi was excited.

"Peach, three Peach!" Her heart was beating fast.

"Yoshi, we are tied, 3-3."

"The winner of Survivor: Keelhaul Key…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOSHI!" the crowd cheered. Yoshi was freaking out. He hugged Peach. Everyone from the Jury hugged both Peach and Yoshi.

"Thanks for watching," Jeff said, "Keep your eyes out for Survivor: LavaLava Island premiering May 20th. This season will be much longer; there will be new twists, and new contestants all from Paper Mario series."

_Author's Note: That is the Season. I was so happy to finish it earlier than I expected. There are a few things I need to say:_

_I would like to thank the following authors: Megamen1998, Princess Toady, Laguzgirl 13, and Flame wiz for reviewing my story. I'd also like to especially thank Luigenius, the Smart one 64, and Drrockz who read this story and reviewed almost every chapter. _

_Second: If you haven't yet. Check out my profile and go to the Update section and go to April 18. There are a few questions I asked about this season._

_And finally: I have been planning an amazing race fic if any of you Survivor fans are also amazing race fans. That will also come out in May._

_Thanks again for reading this fic._


	15. Preview for Survivor: LavaLava Island

Author's Note: _Sorry guys, but no reunion show. They are hard to write in my opinion. Instead, I thought that I would share a bonus preview of Survivor: LavaLava Island. Enjoy!_

**Preview for Survivor: LavaLava Island**

_Out in the ocean, contains an Island: LavaLava Island, home of many volcanoes, jungles, and beaches. This beach is the home to many friendly Yoshis. Also, there are some unfriendly creatures like Fuzzies and Piranha Plants. On May 9 (The date changed) 18 contestants from the paper Mario world volunteered to compete in Survivor, for 1,000,000 coins._

_The 18 people will be divided into two tribes. Water, for all the Water around the island, and Jade, named after the Jade Jungle. Each tribe contains 3 people from the game paper Mario, three from Paper Mario and the thousand year doors, and three from Super Paper Mario._

_Unlike this episode, the challenges are much more dangerous,_

"You will be playing a version of Survivor: Football," Jeff said.

"You will walk on a fast treadmill UDDERWATER," Jeff said.

"You will balance yourself on a log," Jeff said.

_The contestants are meaner,_

"SHUT UP SAFFRON!"Dimentio yelled.

Saffron: "No wonder why Dimentio doesn't have any friends!"

_The Hidden immunity idol is a big deal,_

Mimi: "The hidden immunity idol is worth 1,000,000 dollars."

Kooper: "I need that idol before it gets in the wrong hands!

_More twists then before,_

"Both tribes are going to tribal council," Jeff said, "Both tribes are voting someone off."

_And for the first time, a castaway get's injured._

"MEDICAL immediately," Jeff yelled.

_Survivor: LavaLava Island premiering May 9__th__._

**Author's Note**: I hope that everyone reads that when it comes out.


End file.
